The Gift of Oneself
by SDYusuke
Summary: FINISHED Warped Seq. Shounen-ai. YusukexKurama Yin and Yang have been destroyed, along with their world, or so it seems. When the brothers' bodies were destroyed, the gates of heaven and hell were opened, allowing one to escape. You'll never guess who..
1. Chapter One

The Gift of Oneself

by xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ookami no Kokoro.

Summary: Yusuke and Kurama's life is perfect. They've both survived the world of Yin and Yang.. But because of the brothers' unexpected death, the gates of both heaven and hell have been opened, allowing one person to leave each place. You'll never guess who's back..

Disclaimers: Neither I nor Ookami no Kokoro own Yu Yu Hakusho, though we can wish, right?

  


* * *

Chapter One

Kurama sighed. _School is a punishment for me, I swear_, he thought as he sat on the roof of his school. He was just glad it was lunch.

"I can't believe Kurama talked me into going to SCHOOL." Yusuke sighed, leaning his back on the wall on top of the roof. He was skipping Gym class, and was pondering on whether he should skip his next classes as well.

_I wonder what Yusuke's doing......Hopefully he's in school._ He chuckled slightly at the thought.

From his spot on the roof he could see the people in his gym class playing tennis. _This is so boring.. I'm NOT coming tomorrow. Not even if Kurama begs and pleads._

Looking at his watch, the fox teen sighed. _Only a few minutes left of freedom........ Then I'll have to wait until we're let out._ Looking at the blue sky, he blinked when he saw something that didn't look as though it belonged there.

Resting his head on the warm cement behind him, Yusuke closed his eyes, but soon got a cold shiver down his spine.

_What in the world....?!_

As soon as the hooded figure saw him, it began to float away.

Shaking himself out of shock, the fox jumped from roof to roof, following the figure.

Opening his eyes again, Yusuke looked around to find the source of his shiver. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw something floating in the air, coming in his direction. 

Jumping another roof, he saw the roof of Yusuke's school, with the young delinquent sitting there. His eyes widened as he saw the figure descending in front of the teen.

Yusuke blinked as he saw the familiar red-head a bit farther behind the figure. _What is going on?_

Jumping up, the redhead landed slightly in front of the younger teen, glaring at the figure.

The dark-haired teen stood as Kurama jumped in front of him. "Every time I go to school... I swear..."

Looking at the figure, Kurama's eyes narrowed slightly. It wasn't the same as Yin or Yang had been, but there was something familiar about his eyes.

Looking around the older teen he looked at the hooded figure. _That's not Yin.. or Yang.. Who is it?_

Reaching up, the figure pulled back his hood.

The fox gasped, his emerald eyes widening. "Karasu......"

Yusuke gasped also, walking next to the older teen.

"H-how......?" the redhead asked. "I.....I thought......"

"You thought I was dead?" the crow offered. His violet eyes seemed to smirk. "Funny thing, really........I was........."

The younger teen's eyes narrowed into a glare. He knew it was possible to come back to life after death sometimes, having first hand experience with that, but how had Karasu come back..?

Karasu's eyes turned to towards Kurama.

The fox glared at him, though a shiver ran through his spine.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked, still glaring.

"Are you asking how I got here? Or, what I'm planning to do here?"

"Both.." he replied slowly.

"Well. You should probably know the reason I'm here," he replied, looking at Kurama once again. "But as to how I got here, I suppose you can thank Yin for that."

The teen's eyes widened in shock. _Great, even when he's gone he won't leave us alone._

Kurama growled. "How in the three worlds does that work?!"

Karasu's eyes seemed to smirk again. "Somehow, when he died, the energy of his body was able to open the gates of hell, allowing one person to escape. Guess who managed that?"

Yusuke gave a low growl as he watched Karasu stare at Kurama, his eyes smirking slightly.

"How long has it been, Kurama?" the crow asked. "We have SOO much to catch up on."

Kurama growled again.

The younger teen suddenly felt the need to kill the demon before him. He clenched his fists to restrain himself from strangling Karasu.

Turning, Karasu said, "Perhaps we SHOULD talk, Kurama. But not here, and not now. Maybe when you finish school, we should meet up again."

"And if I refuse?" the fox questioned.

"Well, then, you better hope nothing happens to your family. Or Urameshi, for that matter." Looking back at the two teens, the crow jumped into the air, disappearing.

Growling again, Yusuke turned and punched the cement wall behind him, making his knuckles bleed. "I'm gonna kill that guy.."

Kurama looked down at the ground, his fists clenched tightly. _Karasu's not giving me much of a choice, is he?_ he thought. _If I don't meet him, my family, and Yusuke...._ He shook his head, not wanting to think of what the crow might do to them. _I'll have to do as he says...._

"Your not seriously thinking of going, are you?" Yusuke asked, turning and wiping the blood away from his red knuckles.

"I.....I don't know," he lied.

"You can't go.. Who knows what he'll do to you..?"

"Who knows what he'll do if I don't go........?"

"Then go straight home after school.."

"Suppose he'll be waiting for me there? I'll still have to confront him. And even if he's not there, that means he'll be after you."

"We can both walk back to your house then. So if he is there I can blow his stupid head off."

"He could be setting a trap."

"And if you go with him, who's to say that isn't a trap?"

"At least it wouldn't put anyone else in danger," he whispered.

Placing his hands on the other's shoulders, he looked at Kurama seriously. "I don't want to see you in the hospital again.. or worse.."

He looked up into the younger teen's chocolate orbs, before looking down at the ground. "What am I supposed to do, Yusuke?" he asked, his voice quivering slightly. "Anything else I think of puts you or my family in danger. The only other choice is to go meet him."

The younger teen sighed sadly, not having an answer for the older teen. "Maybe... maybe I can come with you."

He shook his head. "I don't want to risk it."

"I'd rather be there Kurama.." 

He shook his head again. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt AGAIN.... plus I'll be fine."

"Please, Yusuke. Just let me handle this....."

Yusuke closed his eyes and dropped his arms to his sides. "Fine.." he whispered. Opening his eyes he stepped back. "But if anything happens, I'll never forgive myself.." With that he opened the door to the roof and started walking down the stairs.

He sighed, turning and hopping roofs back to his school. _If anything happened to YOU, Yusuke,_ he thought, _I'd never be able to forgive myself, either....._

Walking among his fellow students, Kurama walked farther away from the school building, until he spied a shadow in his path. Looking up, his eyes narrowed.

Looking at the fox, Karasu walked away, a look in his eyes telling Kurama to follow.

Not seeing any choice, the redhead could only comply, walking several feet behind the crow.

Yusuke stood in the shadows of an alley, watching as Kurama started following Karasu. Remembering the teen's fox instincts, he first made sure there was no wind before creeping forward just out of sight.

The fox teen continued to follow Karasu, even as he led him into the empty park. He stopped in his tracks. "What is this about, Karasu?" he asked.

The crow stopped, turning to look at the teen, he replied, "I just wanted to talk, is all, Kurama."

His emerald eyes narrowed again. _Like I'm going to believe THAT....._ he thought.

Seeing the two demons headed for the park, Yusuke took a longer way around, as not to be seen in the empty park. Landing quietly in a branch in a tree close to the two, the teen watched Karasu's every movement. _I suppose having Hiei as a friend has done some good for my sneaking around.._

Kurama kept his guard up. He knew Karasu was up to no good. "What did you have in mind?"

"You and Urameshi have gotten pretty close since we last met, haven't you, Kurama?" he asked.

The fox couldn't help the blush that spread over his cheeks.

"I thought so. Too bad something might happen to him........"

Kurama growled. "Leave him alone, Karasu!"

The younger teen could barely hear what the other two were saying from the distance he was away. _I can at least see what's going on.. I don't want to risk being too close.._

The crow laughed. "So it's true, huh? Well, isn't this an interesting predicament?"

"I said leave him ALONE, Karasu! What do you want?!"

"You know what I want, Kurama."

He watched as Karasu laughed at the other boy, then saw Kurama's angry expression soon after and he slightly wished he could hear them better.

Slowly, Karasu walked towards the redhead, closing the space between them.

Clenching his fists, he didn't move as the crow reached him, nor as he ran his fingers through his crimson hair.

Yusuke's eyes widened as he clutched the tree branch beneath him, his stomach lurching painfully as images of Yin flashed before his eyes.

"What would you do to keep Urameshi safe?" he asked, continuing to stroke the teen's hair.

Kurama looked down at the ground. "Anything....."

"Really? Anything?"

"Yes. Just leave him alone."

"My, my. He must REALLY mean a lot to you," he said mockingly.

_Kurama can handle himself.. _he told himself, but the pains that lurched in his stomach never ceased and once he felt the urge to puke, but swallowed it down. 

Kurama continued to look down at the ground, until Karasu's hand under his chin forced him to look up. 

Removing his mask, Karasu captured the fox's lips, kissing him roughly.

As much as he wanted to push the man before him away, he didn't dare, just in case.

Standing up, Yusuke's heart started pounding in his chest. "Fine, if Kurama won't do anything to stop him.. I will.." he whispered, jumping silently to the tree closest to the two.

He could feel the crow's hands on his back, pulling him closer to him, as he deepened the kiss. He almost gagged.

Jumping out of the tree, he landed near them and started running at Karasu. He came up behind the crow and punched him in the back, eyes full of pain and anger.

Karasu cried out, releasing the teen as the delinquent's fist connected with his back.

Kurama gasped, panting. "Yusuke?!"

Yusuke nodded, his eyes full of pain as he looked at Kurama.

Seeing the hurt expression in the younger teen's eyes, the fox looked down at the ground.

The teen looked away from the other, his attention turning to Karasu.

Getting to his feet, Karasu looked at the detective. "So....you couldn't stay out of things that didn't concern you, huh? You are a nosy person, aren't you?"

"I think THIS concerns me.." he replied, a glare fixed on the crow.

He laughed, his body glowing. "NOW it does......"

A small ball of light started to form on Yusuke's finger as he started to gather energy for his Spirit Gun.

Karasu grinned, as the aura began to form into a ball in his hand.

"NO!" Kurama said, standing between Karasu and Yusuke. "Just STOP it! Karasu, leave Yusuke out of this!"

Yusuke looked at Kurama and sighed, cutting of his attack before it was even launched.

Karasu dismissed his attack as well. "Well, Kurama. What are you planning on doing?"

The redhead looked at the ground.

Pain started to flood his chocolate orbs again. _He's going to go with Karasu.. and it's going to be like Yin all over again.._

Karasu tapped his foot impatiently. "Well? I'm waiting for an answer."

Kurama kept his gaze focused on the ground, his bangs shadowing over his eyes. "I'll do whatever you want. Just leave him alone."

"Watching him do that stuff to you hurts me more then anyone EVER could," Yusuke suddenly burst out, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Kurama bit his bottom lip, not being able to think of anything to say.

Karasu laughed. "How sweet.. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Cram it," the younger teen yelled, glaring at the crow across from him.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Karasu mocked.

He clenched his fists tightly and growled. _If Kurama wasn't standing there.._

"Well, as much fun as it has been, I should be going now." He turned, starting to walk away, but stopped, turning his head to look at Kurama. "Well?" he said, slightly impatient. "Come along."

Kurama growled quietly. But as much as he hated being treated like a dog, he knew he no longer had a choice in the matter. Slowly, he began to follow.

Running over, Yusuke grabbed hold of Kurama's wrist, holding him back.

He stopped, but couldn't bring himself to look at the younger teen.

"Kurama, please..."

"I'm sorry, Yusuke.... I really am...."

"Then why don't you stay?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"Because.....if I do......I would be putting you and my family in danger......"

The teen stood there, with nothing to say. He kept his grip around Kurama's wrist, preventing him from leaving.

"Please..... let me go, Yusuke....."

He let go hesitantly. "Fine.." he whispered, voice void of any emotion.

He could sense that Yusuke was slightly angered with him. _As much as it hurts, it's for the best,_ he tried to convince himself as he went to join Karasu. _If it puts some distance between the two of us, then maybe it won't hurt him as much when I'm gone._

Yusuke watched as the two walked away, and he put a hand to his chest, feeling as though someone had just ripped out his heart, stomped on it, then put it back in.

As he and the crow continued to walk away, Kurama looked back at Yusuke once, pain in his emerald orbs, before turning away, as he and Karasu disappeared.


	2. Chapter Two

The Gift of Oneself

Written by xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ookami no Kokoro.

Disclaimers: Neither I nor Ookami no Kokoro own Yu Yu Hakusho, though we can wish, right? 

Okay guys, I am like wicked sorry that I messed this up! I accidently posted chapter three up instead of chapter two. Yeah, silly me. But here's the real chapter Two. Sorry for the inconvenience. 

  


* * *

Chapter Two

Closing his eyes tightly, Yusuke looked away, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "If that's what you want, Kurama.. I know its not what I want.." he whispered, before turning to walk away.

"Hey! Hold it!" a voice said suddenly. "How can you just walk away?!"

Yusuke turned, tears dripping from emotionless eyes. "He did, didn't he..?" Not even caring to know who he was talking to.

"It's not like he WANTED to do that! He did it for you!"

The younger teen sighed, looking at the ground.

From up in one of the trees, a bat-like demon jumped down, landing in front of the younger teen.

Looking at the demon before him, he asked in a dull tone, "Who are you anyway?"

He swung his red pendant in a circle. "My name is Kuronue," he replied.

He nodded slightly, showing he understood.

He spun it until he held the pendant in his hand. "But how can you just walk away from him? Especially now."

He looked up at the demon. "Because it hurts.. to see this happening all over again.. And no matter what I do, he'll keep making me go through this pain.."

"And you think it's a walk through the park for him? He does it for you, sure, but that doesn't make it easy. Kurama's lost a lot in his life, and he just doesn't want to lose anyone he cares for anymore."

"I don't see what I can do.. even if I try to help, he'll push me away..." He sighed slightly. "It wouldn't have mattered if I had walked away tonight.. I would've gone after him sooner or later... Sooner then later."

"He pushes you away because he doesn't want you hurt. What would YOU do if you were in his position?"

The teen shook his head and walked past Kuronue, in the direction Karasu and Kurama had gone.

"Are you planning on going after them?" the tall demon asked.

"What do you think?" he asked, not stopping.

"Because, if you are, you're going the wrong way......."

He stopped. "This is the way they went.."

"They way they were walking in. But if you keep going that way, you're just going to find yourself in the park. If you don't know, Karasu now has the powers of Yin, which is how he was able to escape out of hell."

"Then where I should I go?" he asked, growing incredibly impatient with the demon before him.

He nodded his head in a different direction. "Follow me," he said, before turning and walking away.

Nodding, he followed. A small sigh escaped his lips. 'Why is everyone after Kurama?'

"Kurama was always sought after, even when we were in the Makai," Kuronue said suddenly. Then, looking at the young teen, he said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to pry into your mind......."

"That's all right.." he replied quietly.

"Would you like me to continue? Or, do you just want to drop it?"

"Keep going.." he replied, hoping for anything that might break the silence.

"Well, as I had said, even when Kurama and I were living in the Makai, he was sought after for his.......untamed beauty.......I can only assume that this was also so after I died. Even now, as Shuuichi Minamino, this is so. However, it's much harder for him now, because he no longer possess the power to protect himself as he did when he was Youko."

Yusuke nodded, looking down at the ground, not saying anything.

"And no matter how much I tried to teach him, he's STILL as stubborn as ever. I'm surprised he's not dead yet."

He smiled a little at the stubborn comment, but it soon turned back to a frown.

He looked at the younger teen. "You alright?"

He nodded slightly, looking up at the taller demon. "I'm fine.."

Kuronue smiled softly, almost sadly. "You two really care about each other, don't you?"

A small trace of a blush formed on his cheeks, and Yusuke looked away. "I... guess so.."

"I'm glad. I wasn't sure if he would be able to move on after I died. But, I should have known him better."

At this comment, the younger teen found himself wondering what would've happened if he hadn't come back one of the times he had died.

"Though, I must say it took him awhile. And I'm slightly surprised that he fell in love with someone who is.........part human..............."

"What's that got to do with anything?" he suddenly asked, making it sound a little more defensive then it should've been.

He shrugged. "I guess it just means that I don't know my old partner as well as I thought I did....."

"Oh.." 

He nodded, his eyes holding a sad look. "Well, I suppose it's alright. It's not like I'm here forever anyway.........Not like we can make things the same again........"

"What do you mean?" he asked, slightly confused, but having an idea about what he meant.

"Can you guess?"

He sighed slightly. "Yes.."

"But don't worry about it. That was a long time ago..............Besides, I'm just here to help."

"Why?" he asked suddenly. "There is always someone helping us.. most of the time someone one or both of us doesn't know.. Like Yang.."

"Did Karasu tell you that it was because of Yin he was able to return to the living world?"

Yusuke nodded.

"So, how do you think I got here?"

"Oh..." he replied softly.

He nodded. "Yup. That's basically it."

He sighed again, looking around. _I hope Kurama's all right.. _"Where are we going?"

"When Yin and Yang died, their world exploded. But it was never truly erased. Now, it's just like an empty hole in between worlds. Since both Karasu and I possess the powers of Yin and Yang, we can transport ourselves, and others, to that place."

"So... we're going back there..?"

He nodded. "It won't be the same as when you were last there, though."

"I guess that's a good thing.." he replied.

Reaching the top of a high cliff, he looked down into the canyon. "How do you feel about jumping?" he asked.

He shrugged. "Jumping off a cliff? Piece of cake.."

"Well, that's where on of the portals to the world is. Let's get going." With that, the bat jumped over the cliff, disappearing before he hit the ground.

Nodding, he jumped into the portal, disappearing.

Kuronue landed on the black ground, swirled with white patterns. The area around him looked exactly the same.

Landing on the ground near Kuronue, Yusuke stood and looked around.

Standing to his full height, he began to walk away.

Yusuke followed closely. "Now where are we going?"

"You want to find Kurama, don't you?"

"Of course..."

"Well then, let's go."

Catching up to the demon, he stayed at the same pace. 'I wish I knew where we were going.. So I could get there faster.. I don't even want to think about what Karasu's done by now... How could I be so stupid..?' He mentally kicked himself.

"How are you stupid?"

Kicking himself again, he sighed. "Because its all my fault if anything happened to Kurama.." he replied softly.

"Kurama doesn't blame you. He never blames anyone, really. Just himself."

"I know Kurama doesn't blame anyone..."

"But you should know when it's really not your fault, and stop blaming yourself."

Yusuke sighed again. "Do we have to talk about this? I'd rather just find Kurama."

"Right......"

"What?" he asked, looking up at the demon.

"Nothing."

He sighed again, looking around at the surroundings. 'I hope we're almost there..'

Kuronue stopped suddenly, placing his hand on the wall in front of him.

Stopping also, Yusuke watched the demon curiously.

He walked along, his hand moving against the wall. When he stopped, sliding open a door.

Seeing a door slide open, Yusuke walked over.

The fox teen sat in the farthest corner of the room, leaning against the wall behind him, with his knees drawn up to his chest, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

Yusuke ran over to the teen, not even caring if Karasu was there or not. Dropping down in front of Kurama, he embraced him.

His eyes widened, his senses returning to him, as he realized exactly who was embracing him. "Yusuke..........?"

Closing his eyes, he smiled. "Yeah.. it's me.."

He closed his eyes, embracing the younger teen back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner.." he whispered.

He shook his head. "It's not your fault."

Pulling away, he finally looked over the teen. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Good," he replied, and, taking the other teen's hand, he helped him up. "Come on, I think Kuronue is waiting.."

His eyes widened. "K.....Kuronue......?"

He nodded. "How do you think I got here?"

"I........I wasn't sure......But.....is he here? Now?"

"Yes, he's at the door waiting for us."

Kurama wasn't sure it was good or bad that Kuronue was there. 

"Come on," he replied, pulling the teen across the room.

He allowed himself to be pulled until they got to the door, where he saw Kuronue waiting for them.

Looking up, the bat demon looked first as Yusuke, then at Kurama.

Yusuke pulled the teen out of the room.

He nearly stumbled, but caught himself, and looked up at the taller demon, slightly afraid of what he would say.

Kuronue smiled gently. "It's okay, Kurama."

The redhead let out a relieved sigh, obviously understanding what he meant.

The younger teen didn't say anything, just waited patiently.

"It's been a while, Kuronue," Kurama said. 

"Yes, it has. I'm glad to see that you were able to move on after I died," he said, looking at Yusuke slyly.

The fox teen flushed slightly.

Yusuke blushed a little also.

He nodded to the two of them. "We better get going now. I don't know where Karasu is, but we should leave before he comes back."

The younger teen nodded in agreement, then looked at Kurama.

Kurama nodded, looking at the ground.

"It doesn't matter if you stay here, I'm not leaving.." Yusuke replied stubbornly, knowing what was on the teen's mind.

"No," Kurama said, still looking at the ground. "I'll go. I don't think I want to stay here any longer."

"Good.." he replied, still wondering what was on the other's mind.

Kuronue nodded, walking slightly ahead of the two.

Yusuke started walking also, staying next to Kurama as he did.

The fox teen nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the ground.

"Kurama... what's wrong?" he asked, watching the older teen.

"Nothing......"

"Liar..."

He said nothing in reply.

"Well... I guess if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to..."

The fox just inhaled deeply.

Yusuke sighed sadly, looking at the walls opposite the older teen.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kuronue asked.

"I'm fine........" he replied.

"You're not walking straight, Kurama."

Hearing this comment, Yusuke looked over at the teen.

He stopped walking as he realized that Kuronue was right. As he stood, he seemed to sway slightly.

Concern filled Yusuke's chocolate orbs as he watched the older teen. "Do you.. want help?" 

He closed his eyes, trying to find his balance. "No.....it's alright......"

The younger teen looked down at the ground. "All right.."

Kuronue stopped, looking at the redhead. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "It's fine."

The bat shook his head, a sympathetic smile on his face. "You're just as stubborn as ever."

Yusuke sighed, glancing at Kurama from the corner of his eye. 'I really wish he would tell me what is bothering him..'

Opening his eyes, he felt as thought the room was spinning. His head pounding, he groaned slightly as he felt as though he was thrown off his feet.

The younger teen gasped and caught Kurama before he hit the ground. He looked down at the teen in his arms as his concern and pain filled eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong, Kurama.."

Kuronue, seeing the fox fall, took a step towards him, but stopped as Yusuke caught him.

"I.......I really don't know........" he replied quietly, almost breathlessly. "I........I wasn't like this before........"

The young teen closed his eyes and sighed softly. 'I wish Kurama didn't have to go through so much pain..' Opening his eyes, he looked back at the older boy.

Kuronue walked up to the two. "Kurama, are you sure he didn't do anything to you?"

"I don't know..................."

"What can you remember?"

"I..........I don't know............."

Kuronue looked down at the redhead. "Is it, you don't remember? Or you don't WANT to remember?"

The fox looked up at his friend, then back down at the ground.

"Kurama... no one can help you if you don't tell us.." Yusuke replied.

He closed his eyes tightly, tears running down his cheeks.

Yusuke embraced the teen tightly. "It's all right, Kurama.."

The red-haired teen shook his head. "No it's not," he whispered, barely audible.

The younger teen gently placed his head on Kurama's shoulder, sighing slightly. _What am I supposed to say?_

Kuronue sighed as well. "We should go," he said finally. "We're not safe here."

Yusuke nodded, slightly pulling away from the older teen. "Can you walk? Or do you want me to carry you?" he asked.

"I'll walk," he replied, getting to his feet. But, as soon as they touched the ground, he stumbled slightly.

The detective sighed. "Let me help, please?"

The fox nodded once, his headache not allowing him to do any more than that.

Placing one arm around the older teen's waist, he helped him walk forward.

The bat slowed his steps down slightly until he was walking next to his old partner. "Should we stay someplace for you to rest, Kurama?" he asked.

The fox looked up at him, fear mixed in his emerald orbs. "No. We should leave now. While we still have the opportunity."

The teen looked over at Kuronue, then to Kurama, nodding.

Kuronue nodded. "All right." And he continued to walk on.

Yusuke looked straight ahead, glancing occasionally at the older teen he was supporting.

He leaned against Yusuke, his body feeling slightly weakened. _What's wrong with me? _he wondered. _I wasn't like this before......_

Feeling the red head lean on him a little more, Yusuke looked over. "Feeling all right?"

"I......I guess......"

"If you're not feeling all right and you want to stop and rest, just say so.." he replied, keeping his eyes glued on the path ahead of them.

"No. I want to get out of here as soon as possible......."

Yusuke nodded slowly.

"Are you sure you don't remember what happened?" Kuronue asked.

He looked up at the demon in front of him, before looking down at the ground.

"You can tell us, Kurama..."

"I......I don't know............"

The younger teen sighed, looking away. "All right, I believe you."

The fox shuddered slightly.

Quickly looking at Kurama, he tilted his head, but didn't say anything, knowing what the teen's answer would be.

"How long do you think you've been here?" Kuronue asked suddenly.

Looking up, slightly confused, Kurama replied, "A......few hours, I guess......."

Yusuke blinked. "A few HOURS?" 

He blinked, still confused. "I think so........It sure feels that way......."

"That's no surprise," the bat said. "The process of time in this world can be either faster or slower than in the other worlds. When you two were here, it was much slower, which is how two weeks in your world only seemed like a few days to you.

"But Karasu probably sped time up here, so a few hours to Kurama was only about half an hour to us."

_A half an hour is STILL too long.._ He sighed.

"Karasu had a LOT of time," Kuronue said. "Are you sure nothing happened, Kurama?"

"He already said he didn't know." The younger teen looked at the tall demon, pain in his chocolate orbs. "If he doesn't know, he doesn't know."

Looking at the two, he turned away. "Your mind may not remember," he said, "but your body seems to."

Yusuke looked away also, closing his eyes tightly.

Kurama still appeared confused. "What do you mean?"

Kuronue shook his head. "Never mind."

The dark haired teen opened his eyes and watched the other two.

The redhead looked at the ground. "I........know something happened, really..........But, I don't know what............"

"How could you not know?" he asked, slightly confused.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "I........just can't......."

Yusuke nodded. He was still confused but didn't want to prod.

Kuronue stopped in front of a large white door. Opening it, he stepped in it, disappearing into the light.

The younger teen followed slowly, helping Kurama through also.

Kurama winced slightly as he stepped into the daylight. He blinked, trying to adjust his vision. 

Blinking a few times, Yusuke looked around wondering where to go now.

Kuronue stopped, turning to look at the two of them. "So, do you two need to stay someplace for the time being? I haven't been here very long, but I'm sure Kurama's human mother won't be too happy with the way he looks now."

Yusuke nodded in agreement. "I suppose we could go back to my house.."

Kuronue nodded. "I think that would be the best choice."

Kurama kept his eyes on the ground, not saying anything.

The younger teen nodded again, and started walking forwards, his arm still around Kurama's waist.

Looking up, Kurama was about to say something, but Kuronue cut him off. "I'll take care of your human family," the bat said. "You just go rest." Jumping up into the air, the older demon disappeared.

"Don't worry." He gave a small smile. "Everything will be fine."

Kurama nodded, still looking at the ground. "Thank you," he said suddenly.

"You don't need to thank me.." he replied. "I am just glad you're all right.."

He nodded again.

The two walked out of the park and onto the sidewalk, towards Yusuke's apartment.

The redhead closed his eyes as they walked, not caring who bothered to look at them.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner," Yusuke replied softly. "I guess I was stupid, feeling sorry for myself and everything.." He turned the corner carefully, trying not to bump into anyone.

"There's no reason for you to feel sorry. The way I was acting didn't really help matters, and I'm sorry about that."

He smiled slightly. "Don't be sorry. You were only doing it for everyone else's safety."

He nodded, closing his eyes as his headache slowly grew worse.

Yusuke noticed this action. He looked up, seeing his apartment just up ahead. Looking from the apartment to Kurama, he quickly picked the teen off his feet and ran to the building.

No longer walking, Kurama rested his head on Yusuke's shoulder, beginning to tremble slightly.

Feeling the boy in his arms tremble, Yusuke made his way as fast as he could to his apartment, opening the door and walking into his bedroom.

The redhead felt cold for some reason. Through his trembling, he shivered, if that were possible.

Placing the teen on his bed, Yusuke pulled the covers over the boy's body, leaving quickly to close the door and returning soon after. "Are.... are you all right?"

"I.....I don't know......."

Yusuke sighed, looking down at Kurama. "Well, do you at least want anything?"

He shook his head.

Nodding, Yusuke started for the door. "Then I'll leave you alone so you can get some rest."

Reaching out, he grabbed Yusuke's wrist before he could get any farther. "Please...." he said, almost frightened. "Don't leave me alone......"

The teen smiled sadly. "All right, I won't leave." With that he sat down on the bed next to the older teen.

He smiled back, looking slightly relieved. He pulled the sheets closer to his body as he shivered again.

"Do you want a heavier blanket?"

"I guess........"

Nodding, Yusuke stood and walked over to his closet, pulling out a heavier green blanket and draping it over Kurama.

He accepted it gratefully, rolling on his side and curling up, trying to preserve his body heat. He felt a little strange doing so, an action almost damaging to his pride, but he didn't mind, since it was only Yusuke who would ever witness such.

Smiling slightly again, Yusuke walked over and sat down on the bed, looking at the older teen.

He closed his eyes, feeling the bed sink slightly under Yusuke's weight. 'Why can't I remember?' he wondered. 'There are times when something almost comes back to me.....but it never does.....not totally........What's going on?'

The younger teen blinked and looked out the window, wondering what the red head was thinking about.

"Yusuke?"

"Hmn?" the younger teen looked back at the other on the bed.

"What exactly did Kuronue tell you? I mean, during the time you were with him?"

"He.. told me about why he and Karasu were here... that he was glad you had moved on after his death.. and.." The teen looked at the floor trying to remember anything else.

"Glad I moved on.....Did he mention anything else about that?"

"He... well he sounded a little sad when he said he wouldn't be able to make things the same again.."

Kurama nodded, opening his eyes to look at the wall opposite him.

"Are you all right?" he asked, hesitating slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just......remembering, I guess......"

Yusuke nodded. "I see."

He shivered again, pulling the blanket closer to him.

Seeing the teen shiver again, he sighed sadly. _I wish I could help you, Kurama._

"You're mom's coming," Kurama said suddenly.

"What? How do you know?"

"I'm still a fox," he replied, a slight sly, though tired smile on his face.

He smiled. "Oh yeah.." He looked toward his door. "Don't worry, she won't mind you being here."

"Maybe not.......but she'll wonder." He turned to lie on his back, looking at the younger teen. "What are you going to tell her?"

Looking at the ground, he thought about his choices. "I... I don't know.."

Suddenly, the door opened, as Atsuko came into the small apartment.

Yusuke stayed as quiet as possible, thinking up something to tell his mother.

As she entered the room, she looked at the two teens with a puzzled look.

"Hey Mom," Yusuke replied, grinning.

"So, what's going on here?" she asked, almost slyly.

"Nothing.." 

As she looked at Kurama, he simply pulled the covers over his head. She smiled slightly. "Just as long as you two aren't sleeping together, or anything......."

Yusuke shook his head and rolled his eyes slightly at his mother's reply. "We're just talking.."

Beneath the covers, Kurama blushed slightly.

Suddenly noticing that the older teen had covered himself up fully, he chuckled.

Atsuko shrugged, walking into the kitchen. "Whatever. Just don't be doing anything you'll regret, alright?"

The redhead's blush deepened. 

The teen rolled his eyes again, leaning over Kurama. "You can come out now."

"I'll just stay under here for a while, thank you."

"Aw, how come?" Yusuke asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"It's quite comfortable under here," he replied, slightly embarrassed.

Climbing over the older teen, Yusuke sat in between Kurama and the wall, looking at him curiously. 

He felt the younger teen move slightly, and he turned so he was on his side again, facing Yusuke, though the blanket was still over his head.

Blinking again, Yusuke tilted his head. "You know, it's kinda weird talking to a blanket."

"You're not talking to a blanket. You're talking to me, who happens to be under the blanket."

The teen laughed softly. "It's still weird."

The covers went down only enough to reveal emerald eyes. "Deal with it." And the covers went up again.

The younger teen smiled. "All right, if you wanna be that way.."

"I'm waiting for my face to cool down a bit."

Yusuke blinked. "What?"

"Just wait until some blood leaves my face....."

Gently taking hold of the blanket, Yusuke pulled it down away from the teen's face and grinned when he saw a bright red blush over his cheeks.

More blood rushed to his face as he reached for the covers and pulled it over his head again.

"Aw.. C'mon! It's not like I've never seen you blush before." he replied, a grin still on his face.

"Your MOM hasn't," he said in a hush whisper, "and I prefer to keep it that way........."

"But you're so cute when you blush, Kurama," he said playfully.

"Not helping."

"All right, I'm sorry.." Yusuke crawled back over the older teen and stepped off the bed.

"Where are you going?" the teen asked, the covers coming off as he sat up suddenly.

Turning around to face the teen, he smiled gently. "Don't worry, I'll just be a second... bathroom calls."

He relaxed slightly, lying back in the bed.

Walking out of the room, he noticed his mother sitting at the kitchen table. Smiling slightly, he walked past and into the bathroom.

Seeing her son go to the bathroom, Atsuko got up, heading into the bedroom. Seeing Kurama lie on the bed, she said, "So, what ARE you doing here? Not to be rude, or anything......"

Kurama sat up again, looking at her. "There was an.....incident......so Yusuke brought me back here...."

"I see. So, nothing happened?"

He flushed again, knowing what she meant. "No..."

Opening the door to the bathroom, Yusuke walked out and saw that Atsuko wasn't in the kitchen anymore.

She chuckled slightly. "I never imagined someone like you would blush, really."

He flushed deeper.

Walking in his bedroom and seeing the red blush on Kurama's face and his mom smiling, he blinked slightly.

Seeing the younger teen, Kurama averted his gaze out the window.

Noticing the older teen averting his gaze, Yusuke looked at his mother. "What did you say...?"

"Nothing, really. I was just asking some questions." She turned, walking back into the kitchen.

Yusuke sighed. "Mothers..."

Kurama looked back at the younger teen. "Yes, mothers can be like that."

Smiling back, Yusuke sat back down on the bed.

As the younger teen got on the bed, Kurama shivered slightly again, lying back down. 

_Why is it that Kurama only gets like this when I am near him?_ he wondered. _He wasn't shivering when mom was in here..._

_What is this?_ he wondered, placing a hand on his chest. _Every time Yusuke's near me...........Something happens inside my body.......it's always a physical reaction............What did Karasu do to me?!_


	3. Chapter Three

The Gift of Oneself

by xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ookami no Kokoro.

Disclaimers: Neither I nor Ookami no Kokoro own Yu Yu Hakusho, though we can wish, right?

  


* * *

Chapter Three

Yusuke sighed. "Maybe I should leave.."

"No! Please, don't......"

Looking into the teen's emerald eyes he nodded. "All right..."

He smiled softly, then down at his hands as he still shivered.

Yusuke looked at the teen shivering, frowning slightly. _I know this is my fault.. somehow.._

Noticing something wrong, because of the look in Yusuke's chocolate eyes, he sat up, cuddling up to the younger teen.

Feeling the fox teen near him, he smiled gently. 

He buried his head into the younger teen's chest, not caring how much he shivered.

Looking at the teen start to shiver more, he pulled away slightly. "I know that's only happening because of me..."

He looked up at Yusuke. "I wish I can understand WHY it's happening......"

Looking away sadly, the younger teen said just above a whisper, "Maybe it would be better for you if I... you know, wasn't so close.."

"Don't.....don't say that......."

"You were only becoming all tired out and trembling and now shivering because of me.."

"It may stop if you weren't here, but that doesn't mean everything will become better. It will just stop."

Sighing, he replied. "Maybe I should just, not sit so close. I don't want anything bad to happen to you.." Slipping away from the teen, he went to the other side of the room and sat backwards in his desk chair.

Emerald eyes watching the younger teen, he looked down at the bed, defeated.

Placing his arms on the back of the chair and his head on his arms he looked at the fox, and seeing the look in his eyes made him feel suddenly angry with himself.

When he noticed that he indeed stopped shivering, he closed his eyes, wishing that he still was. Lying back down, he pulled the covers over his head, curling up on his side.

_Great, now I've made him sad AND I can't get near him.. this day hasn't been very good.._

Turning onto his other side, he looked out the window. _Why does this always happen?_ he wondered. _Have I been fated so cruelly, that the people I care for are always taken away from me?_

Sighing, the younger teen placed his head face down on his arms. _I wish someone could just TELL me what was wrong.. So we could maybe fix it.._

"So......" Atsuko said suddenly. "First you two get really close, and now you're sitting at different ends of the room. What's wrong with this picture?"

Startled, Kurama sat up, looking at the woman leaning against doorway.

Yusuke mumbled something but didn't lift his head up, eyes still closed.

"You really shouldn't mumble," she said. "Doesn't do your already-poor speech much good."

Not saying anything, the younger teen just took the insult.

"Okay, now I know something is really wrong. Would you like to tell me?"

The red-haired teen looked back out the window.

Yusuke turned his head, resting it on his arms, facing the wall.

"Ooookay.....But you both know that a problem never goes away. Sooner or later, you'll have to deal with it." And she walked away. "I'm going out," she called, just as the door closed.

Hearing the door close, the detective sighed and said softly, "Just wish I knew how.."

His eyes turned from the door to the younger teen, a sad look held there. He then looked back out the window.

Looking back at the older teen, he suddenly asked. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"I don't know, really...Sometimes, it feels as though I'm remembering something, but I can never really remember it...I just know Karasu did something to me...."

He looked back down at the floor sadly. _Why is everyone trying to separate us..?_

Kurama found himself shivering again, but this time, more from the loneliness that he felt heart, even with only a small distance from Yusuke, then anything else.

Seeing the teen shiver, Yusuke wondered if he had to leave the room. He didn't move, though. He had already told the red head he would stay.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, embracing them.

"Are you still shivering?" he asked.

"No," he replied honestly. And he wasn't. But he was still cold.

Yusuke nodded gently. He watched as the teen continued to hug his knees to his chest. He wanted so much to go over and comfort the boy.

He stretched out again, feeling slightly fidgety. He felt so restless, and he shivered again slightly.

The ebony haired teen watched Kurama, almost as if his eyes didn't want to leave him.

Glancing up at the younger teen, he looked away again, flushing slightly.

Seeing the teen blush, he quickly turned around in the chair, a pink hue covering his cheeks.

Looking out the window, he was about to lie down again, when he froze, a soft gasp escaping his lips. An sudden pain from the base of his spine rose, through his back and into the back of his mind.

Hearing the gasp, Yusuke turned around so quick he almost toppled out of his chair. "What's wrong?"

Kurama sat up quickly, and the pain dulled, though still throbbed slightly. Looking at the concerned younger teen, he smiled softly. "Never mind," he said, his voice reduced to a whisper. The pain still bothered him slightly, and he began to rub the base of his back. _What was that?_ he wondered.

Yusuke sighed sadly and sat back down in the chair.

As the pain disappeared, he lay back, slowly, just in case. When his head touched the pillow, he relaxed, letting out a quiet sigh.

The teen sat back in his chair, two of its legs on the floor. "Well, if you want to tell me ANYTHING, I'm listening."

"It's nothing really. Just a small pain. But it's gone now."

"All right." He nodded slowly.

He stared up at the ceiling, though every once in a while he would glance at the younger teen sitting across the room from the corner of his eye. _I wish he wouldn't do that, _he thought sadly. _Then again, it's almost, if not exactly, similar to when I was trying to push him away earlier today......._

He tilted the chair back a bit more, trying to see Kurama from the corner of his eyes. _I wonder what he's thinking about.._

Looking out the window, the fox teen noticed the last of the sun's lights amidst the darkening sky. Getting up, he slid over to the edge of the bed, his feet touching the floor.

Hearing his bed creak, Yusuke tilted back a bit more, forgetting the chair was only on two legs and falling over backwards.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a thump, and saw the toppled chair, and Yusuke, on the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Grinning sheepishly he looked back at the other teen. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He smiled, but then remembered what he was going to do prior to Yusuke falling over. Getting to his feet, he asked, "Yusuke, could I borrow your phone? I need to call my mom and let her know where I am."

Yusuke stood and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, go right ahead."

He nodded slightly. "Thanks." He walked into the kitchen, passing the younger teen, and cursing himself for shivering ever so slightly as he did so.

Seeing Kurama's shiver, he sighed sadly, picking up the chair and pushing it in.

Entering the kitchen, the redhead reached to take the phone off its cradle. He stopped, however, as he noticed his hand for the first time that evening. Now that he had noticed it, the red scrapes began to sting.

The younger teen walked over to his closet, pulling out some different clothes and changing out of his green jumper.

Pulling his hand back, he rubbed it slightly, flinching a bit at the tenderness. "Yusuke?" he called.

Hearing his name, the teen poked his head out the door, wearing a pair of jeans, his shirt in his hands "Yeah?"

Kurama flushed slightly, seeing that Yusuke had yet to put his shirt on. But, pushing that thought aside, he asked, "Do you have any alcohol, or anything? I'd like to take care of this before it becomes infected." He showed the delinquent his scratched up hand.

Yusuke nodded, looking at the teen's hand. Walking past Kurama, the younger went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

He patiently waited, looking at his hand. That was when he remembered when Yin and Yang were still alive. When he had injured his head, Yin's negative energy had entered him through the wound. _These cuts are small, but still large enough for some energy to enter through....And it would explain what's been going on......_

Returning with the kit, he placed the kit on the table, taking out some bandages and alcohol.

Looking up at the teen, he smiled, still rubbing his hand. "Thanks," he said.

Smiling back, the older teen took hold of Kurama's wrist, pulling him over to the table. Standing slightly away from the older teen, he put the alcohol on, then wrapped the bandages around a bit. "How'd you get these?"

He winced slightly as the alcohol was rubbed over the cuts. "I don't know. I just noticed them." He shivered slightly, growling mentally. 

Nodding again, Yusuke finished up the bandage and quickly walked into the bathroom, not wanting Kurama to shiver anymore from his presence.

The redhead walked after him, knowing why he left so abruptly. "Yusuke, it's not your fault, really.......I mean......" He was frustrated as he tried to think of what to say.

"No, really." He turned and smiled at the other. "If being near me is making you do that, then I'll just stay away for a while."

"But it's not just you."

Yusuke blinked slightly confused. "Then what else is it?"

"Do you remember, when I injured my head that one time, and then, when we fell asleep, how it was hard for me wake up? And Yang told you it was because some of Yin's negative entered my body through the wound?"

The teen nodded.

He held up his bandaged hand.

"Oh.." he replied, looking at the bandaged hand.

"It wasn't a whole lot, but I'm pretty sure there's at least some of that energy inside me, since Karasu possesses Yin's powers. It's probably why these things are happening......"

"Maybe Kuronue can get it out then.. since he possesses Yang's powers.." he thought aloud.

He nodded. "That does seem our only option now."

Yusuke nodded back, then asked, "Were you still going to call home?"

"Oh...right...."

Nodding, Yusuke walked out of the bathroom.

He followed after the younger teen.

Taking hold of the phone he handed it to Kurama. "Here.. I don't want your mom to worry.."

Taking the receiver, he nodded, dialing his home number, and waiting for someone to pick up.

Turning around, the teen walked into his bedroom to retrieve his shirt. _Even if it isn't ONLY me, I am still a cause.. and I don't want to make it worse._

He heard someone pick up. "Hello?" he heard his step-brother say.

"Shuiichi?"

"Hai. Shuu-ani?"

"Hai. Could you tell Kaa-san I'm at Yusuke's place? I don't want her to worry."

"Sure. Whatcha two doing?" he asked playfully.

Kurama blushed slightly. "N-nothing......"

Yusuke looked around his room, and totally forgetting that Kurama was on the phone, he yelled, "Kurama? Is my shirt out there?"

"His shirt?" the younger boy said. "Shuuichi-san, I didn't think you and Yusuke-san would go that far yet...."

His blush deepened. "That's not it!" he almost yelled into the phone. "We're not doing ANYTHING!!"

"Right......"

Walking into the kitchen, the teen suddenly realized what he said and blushed almost as much as the older teen on the phone.

"What kind of influence are you? Look what I'm learning from you....."

The color deepened at his younger brother's playful voice. "Just....tell Mom I'm alright and at Yusuke's place, alright?"

"Okay. I'll tell her you and Yusuke-san are....."

"Don't you dare!"

"I won't," Shuiichi said, dripping with fake innocence.

Grabbing his shirt off the table and pulling it over his head, Yusuke watched the older teen.

"Shuiichi, I swear, if you tell her that, I'm going to......"

"Don't worry, don't worry! I'm just joking around. You get really defensive about this, don't you? I bet you're blushing and everything."

More blood rushed to his face.

He chuckled slightly as the fox's face got redder.

The fox sighed. "Just....tell Kaa-san that I'm at Yusuke's place."

"Okay. I'll let her know. Anything else?"

"That's about it. Oh, tell her I'm spending the night here....And, before you say anything, it's not the reason you're thinking of."

The younger boy chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll let her know. Bye." And both boys hung up the phone.

By now the younger teen was sitting on the counter. "You're going to spend the night?"

He looked at the younger teen, before looking down at the ground. "Sorry. I guess I should have asked you and your mother first......I didn't mean to impose......"

He smiled. "Don't worry about it, you can stay whenever you want."

Looking back up, he smiled. "Thanks. I just don't feel right going home right now."

Jumping off the counter he nodded, still smiling softly.

"Could I have a drink?" the fox asked suddenly. He had just noticed how thirsty he was, and hadn't drunken much that day.

"Sure," he replied, pulling the fridge door open and looking in. Pulling out a bottled water and a can of soda, he held them out for the teen.

Taking the bottle, he smiled. "Thank you," he replied, unscrewing the top and drinking some of the water.

"You're welcome," he replied, putting the soda back in the fridge and closing the door.

Noticing that he wasn't shivering, he carefully moved closer to the younger teen.

Noticing this action, the younger teen wondered what Kurama was doing. Feeling the counter behind him, he knew he couldn't scoot away.

He embraced the younger teen, his head resting on Yusuke's shoulder. He smiled as he noticed that he no longer shivered.

Yusuke waited a few seconds, and not feeling the other shiver, he embraced him back.

Some blood colored his face, as his smile deepened, feeling Yusuke embracing him again.

Yusuke smiled happily, drawing closer to Kurama, enjoying the embrace.

He buried himself deeper into the younger teen, sighing slightly.

The other placed his head on the older teen's shoulder, sighing also.

Clearing his throat, he suddenly pushed himself away from the other teen, looking almost slightly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked, a little surprised.

"Nothing, really. I.....guess I'm still not used to being so open with anyone....." He walked into the bedroom.

The younger teen sighed, his eyes holding a tint of sadness as he looked at the floor, wondering if he should follow the older boy into the bedroom or not.

Sitting on the bed, Kurama looked out into the city as it was covered in night. He let out a sigh. He wasn't TRYING to push Yusuke away, but it was a new feeling for him to be really open to anyone, for anyone to really know what he was thinking, that it almost scared him.

Pulling his body back up on the counter in a sitting position, the ebony haired teen looked out the window over the sink, watching the lights flicker on in other buildings.

His conscience was beginning to get the better of him, and he got out of the bed and went back into the kitchen.

Turning his body slightly, the younger teen rested his head on the wall behind him, drawing one leg onto the counter, pulling it close to his chest while the other one continued to hang off the side. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry," the older teen said quietly.

Opening his eyes again, Yusuke looked at the red head. "It's not your fault, Kurama."

"Yes it is.....I guess, I've just held up these images for so long, that it's too hard to let them go........"

Sliding his leg off the counter and turning, the younger teen hopped off the counter. "It isn't your fault... they're your feelings Kurama, and I'd like it if you told me things, but if you don't want to, I don't care.."

"I want to tell you, I really do. But... I just don't know how....."

He smiled, walking over and brushing a few crimson bangs out of the other's face. "I can wait.."

He smiled as well, closing his eyes as he felt Yusuke's fingers through his bangs. "I wish I were more like you," he whispered.

"Don't wish that.." he replied, grinning slightly. "The world can only handle one of me."

"It's just that, you're so open, and are never afraid to tell exactly how you feel. I wish I could be more like that......"

"But that's what makes you... you, Kurama. I don't want you to change.."

"It can get pretty lonely sometimes, when people THINK they know you, but they really don't. Everyone expects me to be a certain way, even back as Youko. Fearless, strong, dangerous... In some ways I was, I suppose, but there were times when I wished others could see how I really was, few times that they were.

"Even now, it's not that different. I'm still expected to keep up a certain image. A perfect son, a good older brother, a diligent student, responsible, a strong warrior, always there when I'm needed, someone to go to when one has problems, a good friend... I don't mind, I enjoy it sometimes, but I just wish I had somewhere to go to with MY problems...."

Yusuke took hold of the teen's wrist, gently pulling him into his bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, he looked up at the other. "I've always been listening, and I still am.."

He sat down on the bed next to him, a small smile on his lips, though his eyes still glittered with sadness. "I know you are. You have no idea how much it means to me........"

He smiled back, crossing his legs and looking at the older teen, waiting for the other to talk to him.

"I guess...I've just been so used to keeping everything hidden inside, hidden from others, that..when you and I...I got a little scared, because it felt as though the mask that I've been wearing for so long was beginning to break..."

Yusuke nodded, a small reassuring smile still on his lips.

He looked up at Yusuke, then down at his hands. "I'm...not used to telling people this," he said quietly, feeling slightly self-conscious.

"It's all right.. you don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable," he replied, looking down at Kurama's hands.

He shook his head, a smile on his lips. "It's not that...I'm just glad to finally be able to tell someone all these things.."

Smiling back, Yusuke nodded, showing he understood.

"I..I don't mind being everything everyone wants me to..I'm glad they're happy, but...it's been so long since I've thought about what I'VE wanted, that I don't seem to know anymore...."

"Well, maybe you should think of yourself for a while.. The only thing I want is for YOU to be happy.."

Looking up, the redhead smiled, embracing the younger teen again. 

Mirroring the older teen's smile, he embraced him back, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"I'm happy whenever I'm with you," he said softly, burying his head into the younger teen's chest. "I know that much....."

"Me too.." he replied, placing the side of his head gently on top of Kurama's.

Smiling, he closed his eyes. He felt a shiver run up his spine, but it passed quickly.

Feeling the slight shiver, he lifted his head, but didn't move as it passed.

Feeling the younger teen move his head, he said, "Don't worry. It's not because of THAT... I just like being with you, that's all."

He smiled slightly, and looked out the window, moving his hand up slightly to twirl Kurama's long hair between his fingers.

Despite the city lights, no one could make out the shadow as it went to Yusuke's window, tapping gently on the glass.

Yusuke jumped slightly, hearing the tapping on the window. He looked over to the window, pulling away from Kurama.

Looking out the window, Kurama crawled over to it, opening it.

Kuronue poked his head inside. "Hey," he said.

Looking at the demon he nodded. _Why don't demons use doors..?_

"What are you doing here?" the redhead asked. "I thought you were watching over my family."

"Well," the older demon said, "I was, but now that it's evening, there's really no reason to worry."

"Why's that?" 

"Because Yin and Yang are technically dead. They're energies can't stay in the living world for too long. Since Karasu has been here longer than I have, he returned to the Spirit World first. I'm going to be leaving soon, but I just thought I would drop in to tell you that, and that we'll both most likely be back tomorrow."

Yusuke nodded his understanding.

The fox teen also nodded. "Thank you for your help, Kuronue. I really appreciate it."

Leaning over, the bat gently brushed his lips against Kurama's cheek. "Of course." And suddenly, he disappeared.

Seeing Kuronue's action, the younger teen averted his gaze slightly, looking at the floor.

Closing the window, the fox turned back to the younger teen. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," he replied, smiling slightly.

He smiled back, embracing the delinquent. "It didn't mean anything. It was just a friendly action."

The younger teen embraced him back. "I know.."

Kurama smiled, letting out a happy sigh.

Hearing Kurama's sigh, the other smiled, closing his eyes and cuddling closer to the older boy.

Feeling the younger teen move closer to him, he smiled, kissing him on the forehead.

Feeling the warm lips on his forehead his smile deepened and he let out a small, but happy, sigh.

"Okay," Atsuko said suddenly, "I know I said I was happy for you two, but you really have to tone down the PDA."

Yusuke suddenly shot up, eyes wide, a bright red blush on his face as he looked at his mother at the door. 

Blushing as well, the fox teen looked away from her and at the ground.

She chuckled. "Well, glad you two worked everything out."

Grabbing the pillow on his bed, Yusuke threw it at his mom. "Don't you know how to knock?" The red blush still spread across his cheeks.

She caught the flying object before it hit her. "Yeah, well, I'd knock if there were a door here. But, as you can see, there isn't one. Besides, I'M the one paying for this place, if you don't remember."

Flopping backwards on the bed, he pulled the green blanket over his face.

She laughed, heading into the kitchen.

Kurama let out a sigh, looking at the covered teen. "She's gone, Yusuke..."

The teen just lay there, the blanket still covering him.

He laughed.

Blushing a bit more, he mumbled something sounding like, 'I need to get a door'.

Bending down closer to Yusuke, the redhead whispered, "I'm thinking of getting my own apartment soon. You're welcome to live with me there, if you want."

Chuckling slightly, he pulled the blanket away and sat up. Suddenly remembering something, he got up and grabbed the pillow, sticking his head out the doorway. "Kurama's staying the night." He stuck his head back in and plopped back down next to the older teen. 

Atsuko mumbled something that sounded like, "Whatever," before puffing on her cigarette.

The fox smiled as the younger teen returned. "I'm really serious, Yusuke. But I guess that's only if you want to."

"Of course I'd want to stay with you." He smiled gently.

The fox's smile seemed to deepen, as he looked down at the ground.

Yusuke chuckled slightly, placing the pillow back on the bed.

The fox yawned slightly, though tried to hide it.

"Tired?" he asked, seeing the yawn that the fox had unsuccessfully hidden.

"Maybe just a little," came the reply, as he yawned again.

He let out a small laugh.

He began to rub his eyes, blinking and shaking his head in an attempt to drive the sleep out.

"Why don't we go to bed?" he asked, reaching to turn off the small lamp on his dresser.

"Could I change first?" he asked. "I don't really like sleeping in my school uniform......."

Almost forgetting, Yusuke nodded, and instead of turning the lamp off, his hand grabbed the top dresser, pulling it open. "Go ahead and choose something comfortable."

"You pick. I don't feel comfortable going through people's things."

Blinking, the teen nodded, pulling out a thin sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Those okay?"

He nodded, taking the clothes from the younger teen. "Those are fine, thank you." Getting up, he headed to the bathroom.

Smiling gently, he dug through the drawer, looking for something to sleep in. Pulling out a loose white t-shirt, he stripped down to his boxers and pulled the shirt over his upper body.

The older teen returned, clothes still in hand. "Yusuke, your mom..." He stopped, flushing as he saw the younger teen in his boxers. Quickly, he looked away.

Blinking, he saw the older teen's cheeks turn red. He chuckled. "My mom what?"

Finding a certain spot on the floor interesting, he said, "Your mom is in the bathroom, and she locked the door. But, I think she's passed out in there....."

"Did you knock?" he asked, walking closer to the older teen.

He nodded, his face still an interesting shade of red. "Do you have a way to unlock the door?"

Yusuke nodded, walking past Kurama and into the kitchen. Grabbing a toothpick off the counter, he walked over to the bathroom door, dropping to his knees and starting to pick the lock.

Walking into the kitchen, the redhead said, "You know, Yusuke, you don't have to do that. I'll just change somewhere else."

"I've almost got it anyway.." he replied, trying to pick the lock. Hearing it click he took the pick out.

Kurama smiled. "You're almost as good as I am..ALMOST..."

"If you're so good, why didn't YOU do it then?" he asked, placing his hand on the knob and opening to door slowly.

"If your mom was in the bathroom, I didn't really want to intrud.."

Yusuke sighed and opened the door slightly, peering in.

Atsuko was asleep, her head resting on the toilet cover.

Opening the door wider, Yusuke blinked. "Umm.."

Kurama peered over the younger teen's shoulder. "Has that happened before?"

"I.. don't think so.." he replied, shaking his head.

"Should we move her?"

"I dunno.." came his confused answer.

"I wouldn't imagine it would be comfortable like that......"

Walking into the bathroom, Yusuke gently shook his mother's shoulder. "Me either.."

Kurama watched as the younger teen tried to wake his mother, with no success.

He shook a bit harder, but not too much. "Umm.. mom?"

The woman stirred slightly, mumbling something as she slept, but did not awaken. When she moved, however, an empty beer bottle rolled across the floor.

"Great.." Yusuke mumbled slightly. "Guess I'll just have to move her myself, cause I won't be able to wake her.."

Nodding, the older teen moved out of the bathroom, to give the detective more room.

Yusuke pulled his mother up on her feet, he bent over, hoisting her onto his back and walking slowly out.

He backed up a bit, allowing the younger teen more room.

Walking out of the bathroom, Yusuke looked around. Seeing the couch closest, he went that way, walking a bit faster now.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

The teen stopped and looked at the couch. "Well... if you could get a blanket and pillow for me.. that might help.." he replied, walking over again.

Nodding, the teen walked over to the closet, pulling out the requested items.

Standing in front of the couch, the younger teen bent down, gently depositing his mother on the couch.

Returning, he presented Yusuke the pillow and blanket.

Smiling, he took the pillow. "Thanks." Moving the woman into a comfortable position on her back, the boy placed the pillow under her head.

He smiled, watching the younger teen place his mother to sleep.

Taking the blanket next he draped it over her and walked back near Kurama, yawning slightly and smiling gently.

He smiled. "Perhaps we should go to bed as well, Yusuke."

He nodded. "You still need to change.."

He nodded. Looking at Yusuke, he flushed again. "Are you going to stay in your boxers?" he asked.

Looking down then up at Kurama, he replied, "Not if you don't want me to.."

He shook his head. "It's not that I don't want you to.......I mean, if you want to, you can go ahead......." He flushed deeper as he tried to find what he really wanted to say.

He chuckled slightly, starting to walk back to the bedroom, turning the light off in the process. "Don't worry, I'll change."

He let out a small sigh, heading into the bathroom to change himself.

Walking over, he locked the door then into the bedroom. Grabbing a pair of sweat pants he sat down and started to pull them on. When he had one leg in he suddenly yawned, falling backwards on the bed and closing his eyes.

Opening the bathroom door, the redhead walked into the bedroom, his school uniform in hand. Seeing Yusuke on the bed, his pants half on, he flushed slightly, turning away.

Hearing the teen at the door, he sat up slowly. Putting his pants fully on, he looked at the teen. "Sorry."

"It's....f-fine, really," he stuttered slightly. "I-I mean, I'm j-just a v-visitor....."

Placing a hand on the back of his head, he smiled. "Is this how you're going to act when I come to live with you?"

He flushed deeper. "Hopefully, I'll get used to it then......"

Yusuke chuckled slightly. Seeing the teen's uniform, he said, "You can put that stuff on my desk.." he replied, pointing to the desk in the corner.

"Thanks." He placed the clothing on the desk indicated by the younger teen. "So....Who sleeps where?"

"Like you said, you're the visitor.." he replied, standing up and indicating for him to take the bed.

He smiled softly, walking to the bed and taking a seat. But as he did so, he gently grasped Yusuke's wrist, urging him to sit down as well.

Yusuke mirrored Kurama's smile and sat down next to the older teen.

Scooting closer, he cuddled up to the delinquent, placing his head on his shoulder.

Turning, the younger teen turned the light off. Taking hold of the other's wrist, the dark haired teen moved and laid down, gently pulling Kurama with him.

He lay down next to the younger teen, lying on his side to face him. He smiled softly.

Yusuke smiled also, cuddling closer to the older teen.

Gently pulling the other teen closer, his smile slowly faded, a frown replaced on his features.

Looking up, the delinquent noticed the frown. "What's wrong, Kurama?"

"I....was just thinking about......today....."

"Yeah..." he started, indicating that he was listening to whatever the other teen had to say.

"I'm scared, Yusuke. I really am. I mean, I know what Karasu wants from me, and he'll do whatever it takes to accomplish that......"

Wrapping a protective arm around the older teen, he looked into his jade eyes. "I know you're scared.. anyone would be in your position.. but maybe next time.. you should think of yourself for once, instead of everyone else.."

Tears began to fill his eyes. "I....I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me......I lost Kuronue that way......I don't want it to happen again......."

"I don't want to lose you, Kurama.. It would hurt so much more then dying.." he replied, wiping a stray tear from the older teen's cheek.

He closed his eyes as Yusuke's finger gently brushed over his cheek. "I don't want to lose you either.......But, Karasu will do whatever it takes to get his way with me......Even killing you......"

"But I won't let him kill me... and you can't let him get his way.. you have to fight back.. No one is going to let anything happen to your family or you.."

He nodded, tears beginning to flow from his closed eyes.

Yusuke gave the other a small sad smile, placing a small kiss on his warm cheek, before whispering, "I won't let anything happen.. but you have to try and stand up for yourself a little.."

Nodding, he opened his eyes, smiling through his tears. "I'll try," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"That's all I want.." he replied, smiling back.

Closing his eyes again, he tried to wipe his tears away.

Gently wiping a few tears off the other's face and brushing his crimson bangs out of his eyes, Yusuke smiled softly.

"Thank you....for everything....."

"You don't have to thank me.. I would've done it anyway."

He opened his eyes again. "You're always helping me, though, even when you don't realize it. I just wish I could repay you somehow....."

"You are repaying me.." he replied, cuddling closer. "You're here, aren't you?"

He smiled softly. "Right......I just wish I could do more."

He smiled, looking up into the other's eyes, "You don't have to.. you're already the most precious thing I have.. as long as you don't leave.. I'm good.."

He embraced the younger teen, pulling him closer. "You know, as Youko, I spent hundreds of years searching for the most valuable treasure. I even almost died trying to find it. But now, fifteen years later, I finally found it."

The younger teen's smile deepened as he nestled into Kurama's chest.

Closing his eyes, his hold on around Yusuke gently softened as he drifted off to sleep.

Feeling the grip around him loosen, Yusuke knew the other had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter Four

The Gift of Oneself

Written by xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ookami no Kokoro.

Disclaimers: Neither I nor Ookami no Kokoro own Yu Yu Hakusho, though we can wish, right?

Chapter Four

Atsuko gently poked Yusuke's head.

Swatting at whatever had poked him, Yusuke rolled over, still asleep.

She let out a small growl, placing her hand on her son's shoulder, gently shaking him. "Yusuke," she whispered.

"I don't wanna go to school today.. leave me alone.." he mumbled softly.

"You're not going to school today, idiot. I just need you to wake up."

Opening his eyes slightly he looked at Atsuko. "Whaaat? Can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

"Shh....Not so loud. You'll wake him up," she said, pointing to Kurama.

The indicated teen was on his side, curled up slightly, the blanket clutched close to him.

Rubbing his eyes, Yusuke sat up and looked at the older teen. "Fine, let's go somewhere else, then.." he whispered, not wanting to wake the other.

"No need. I woke you up because you have a friend over there."

At the window was Kuronue, looking a little impatient to get in.

Yusuke blinked, looking over. Seeing the demon, he opened the window.

The bat poked his head in. "Hi," he whispered.

Atsuko left, deciding not to get involved with things.

The teen nodded his hello. His hair was still ruffled and sticking up and his eyes were full of sleep. "What're you doing here so early?"

"I just needed to warn you that since I'm back, Karasu is too, and he'll do anything.........I mean ANYTHING......to get to Kurama. I'll be with his family, but that means I won't be able to help you two."

He nodded again. "Don't worry.. we can handle things here.."

The older demon nodded in turn. "Take care of him, okay? I'm counting on you......"

Yusuke smiled gently. "I will... I promise.."

He nodded again, returning the smile. Looking at Kurama, he gently ran his fingers through his hair.

The fox moaned softly, burying his face deeper into the pillow.

Placing a soft kiss on his cheek, the bat demon disappeared again.

Sighing softly, the detective closed the window. _Hopefully Kurama will do his best to stick up for himself.._

Atsuko returned to her son's bedroom. "I'm going out. You two gonna be okay here?"

Yusuke nodded. "We'll be fine." He looked out the window quickly, before looking at Kurama. _It might be best if she isn't here anyway._

She pushed some strands of hair away from her face. "Alright," she said, heading out the door. Stopping, though, she turned back to her son. "He was having a nightmare earlier, though he seems to be okay now. But, just keep an eye on him." And she closed the door behind her.

"A nightmare..?" he whispered, looking back at the older teen.

Another moan escaped his throat, and he stirred slightly, but settled back down again.

Yusuke watched the other teen, glancing up to look out the window every once in a while.

He shivered, pulling the blanket closer to him, though his face was slightly colored.

Seeing the shiver, the teen's eyes widened. _I hope that wasn't because of me.. This isn't the time for that to start happening again.._

"Ngh...." 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at the teen and whispered, "Kurama...?"

He curled up into a ball, still trying to pull the blanket closer to him.

Yusuke got up, walking into his closet to get a heavier blanket for the sleeping teen.

Groaning, he blinked, slowly adjusting his vision. "Yu....Yusuke?" he called out feebly.

The boy in question continued to rummage through the closet, not hearing the older teen's call to him.

"Yusuke.....?" He tried to say it louder, but his aching throat wouldn't enable him to do so.

Yusuke had been on his knees on the floor, standing up, he hit his head on a shelf and cursed softly as a heavier blanket fell on his head.

The fox opened his mouth to try again, but instead let out a violent cough.

Hearing the cough, the younger teen whirled around, blanket in his hand. Coming out of the closet, he saw Kurama sitting up. "A-Are you all right?"

He nodded, placing a hand on his chest. "I.....I think so....." he said softly, barely audible.

Walking over, he placed the red blanket on the bed. "That cough didn't sound 'all right' to me.."

The redhead let out a smaller cough. "I forgot.....about the negative energy inside me," he said, looking at his bandaged hand. "If a lot of it can immobilize me, it makes sense that a little can get me sick....."

The teen cursed again under his breath. "I should've asked Kuronue to get that out of you this morning.."

He looked up at the younger teen, fatigue evident in his emerald eyes. "Was he here?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes.. while you were still sleeping.." Concern filled his chocolate eyes. "Now lay back down, you need to rest."

He shivered again. "I've never been sick before.....I feel so cold.......but I think my body is getting too warm....."

Gently pushing the teen down onto the bed, he smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you.." He unfolded the red blanket and threw it over the other's body.

He placed his hand on his forehead, trying to feel if he was warm or not. But, he couldn't really tell.

Placing his own hand on the teen's forehead, he quickly withdrew it, shaking it gently.

"What?"

"You're burning up.." he replied, looking down at the teen, a look of concern and sadness in his eyes. 

"Really? Because, I've never felt more cold in my life......"

"Don't worry.. just rest.. and you'll be better." Walking out of the bedroom, he soon returned with a glass of water, placing it on the bed-stand.

Sitting up slightly, he took the glass, drinking some of the water. Placing it back down, he shivered.

Reaching over, Yusuke locked the window. Looking back at the teen, he smiled. "You want me to stay here?"

He nodded, displaying a tired smile.

Suddenly remembering his mother's words, his smile faded. _I wonder if I should ask him about it.._

"What's wrong?" he asked in a whisper, noticing the younger teen's frown.

"Nothing.." he replied, deciding not to ask the already weak teen.

He nodded, though not really believing the younger teen, before he began to cough again.

The younger teen gasped slightly, looking back down. "Maybe I can see if we have some cough medicine.."

He flopped back on the bed, tired.

Smiling softly, he walked out of the room. He didn't expect to find any medicine, but figured it was worth a try.

As he lay in bed, he looked out the window. He gasped, sitting up quickly, as an all-too-familiar crow entered his line of view.

Walking back in, he saw the teen sitting up. Looking out the window, he gasped also. "Oh... no..."

Karasu just seemed to hover there, looking into the room through the window.

"Lay down.." Yusuke replied, gently pushing the teen down. "I promised I'd look after you.. so let me handle this.."

Reluctantly, he lay back down, though his eyes never left the demon in the window.

The younger teen leaned over to the window opening it slightly. "We're not in the mood, Karasu.." he replied, a glare plastered on his face.

Even with the mask over his mouth, one could still tell he was smirking. "Relax, Urameshi."

"What do you want?" he asked, knowing full well he wanted Kurama.

His eyes glanced at the red-haired demon.

He kept his eyes on the crow. "Well it looks like you're going to have to get through me first.."

"That's quite a fever he's got," Karasu said suddenly.

"What's it to you?"

"You know, there was a time when people DIED from fevers, provided they were strong enough....."

Yusuke growled slightly.

"Though, I must admit, I enjoy seeing him so.....helpless. He just has a certain charm when he is, don't you think?"

The teen growled again. "No."

He laughed. "Well, I suppose you wouldn't. Not many people would, I guess, seeing as how they've never made Kurama such. But, having had done so myself.....Well, you remember the battle we had, don't you?"

Yusuke nodded slightly. How could he forget it?

"Yes, I must say I enjoyed seeing him so frustrated."

The younger teen clenched his fists, a low growl escaping his lips.

Looking at the fox, the crow said, "But this....This is much better than that.....It'd be easy to take him, with him so weak and all......"

"I'd like to see you get past me first," he said, anger dripping from his voice.

"You don't remember? Because Yin and Yang could merge with the walls and floors of any surface, Kuronue and I can also. If I were to merge into this wall, you'd never be able to stop me from getting inside."

Yusuke glared, his fists clenched at his sides.

His violet eyes seemed to smirk before he turned his back on the teen. "But maybe some other time. I can wait...."

Still watching the demon, he wondered what Karasu was up to. _Kuronue said he'd do ANYTHING to get Kurama.._

"He'll get sicker, you know," he said, looking at the younger teen over his shoulder. "And he'll keep getting weaker. I can wait until then." And he suddenly disappeared.

Sighing sadly, the young teen turned to Kurama. "We need Kuronue.. he has to get that out of you.."

"What did Karasu say?" he asked weakly.

"He said..." He paused, looking at the older teen with sadness in his chocolate orbs.

He shivered slightly, waiting for the young delinquent to speak.

"He said.. that you're only going to get sicker... and weaker.." He looked down at the ground, and added in a whisper, "And you could die from it.."

"I'm sure I won't die, Yusuke....." he said, his voice tired and his throat aching. "If I did, I wouldn't be much use to him. Even if Karasu IS mad, he knows that, and he wouldn't let me die."

"But he'll be coming back for you.. later.." the teen replied, eyes still fixed on a point on the floor.

"I'm sure he would.......But he wouldn't be if I were going to die, so I don't think we need to worry about that."

"I still think we should get that stuff out of you.."

He was about to say something, but a cough erupted from his throat.

"See.. you only proved my point," the younger teen replied.

He continued to cough for a while, before finally calming down. Inhaling deeply, he placed a hand to his throat, trembling slightly.

Turning around, the younger teen sighed. _It's just the problem of getting to him.._

Placing a hand over his mouth, he coughed again. As soon as he had done so, he lowered his hand, keeping it closed, as his other hand rubbed his throat.

Turning back around, he sighed and looked at the older teen. "What should we do..?"

"I don't know," he replied, opening his hand just enough to see inside, but not enough to let the other teen see. He flinched slightly, before closing his hand again.

Seeing the flinch, Yusuke walked closer. "You all right?"

He nodded, before coughing again, a little more violently then before. He covered his mouth with the same hand as before, and, as he coughed, red liquid began to slip through his fingers.

The younger teen's eyes widened and he grabbed hold of the teen's wrist, turning his hand over after his coughs passed.

The fox turned his head away, avoiding looking at the younger teen as he saw the blood in his hand.

Sighing sadly, Yusuke let go of the wrist, walking out of the bedroom to retrieve a wet cloth.

With his clean hand, the redhead rubbed his throat. _It hurts.._ he thought. _I never thought it could hurt this much....._

Coming back in with a wet cloth, Yusuke wiped Kurama's bloodstained hand off. "I wish I could somehow contact Kuronue.." he said, not making eye contact with the older teen.

"We could just try going to my house," he said softly, ignoring the pain in his throat as he spoke. "Is that where he said he'd be?"

He nodded. "I.. was thinking of that... but you don't have much strength.."

"I.....should be alright," he lied. "It's not THAT far from here to my house, is it?"

"I suppose not.." He looked at the older teen. "But I don't want you to walk and spend the only energy you have.."

"There's always a taxi....."

Nodding again, the other teen looked at the fox again. "Are you sure you want to do this..?"

He nodded, letting out another cough.

_I wish we had another option.._ He sighed and walked closer to the bed. "Do you want me to carry you outside?"

He was about to decline, but, as another shiver passed through him, he decided it was probably the best and fastest way. He nodded.

Pulling the blankets gently off the other, he scooped the older boy into his arms and headed for the door.

He felt slightly self-conscious as they walked out of the building, but tried to push such thoughts out of his mind as he tiredly leaned into Yusuke.

Looking around, Yusuke didn't see any available taxis on the streets. _Kurama's house isn't too far away.._ Feeling the older teen lean into him, he looked down. Looking around once more, the younger teen turned and ran down an alley instead.

"Yusuke?"

"What?" he asked, keeping his eyes ahead of him.

"Try and get Kuronue's attention without being seen by my family," he said weakly. "I really don't want them to see me like this....."

He smiled gently, even though his eyes were fixed ahead of him as he ran. "Don't worry, I'll stay out of sight.."

He smiled, nodding slightly. "Thanks." He coughed again.

Swerving around a trash can, Yusuke almost lost his balance and had to slow down temporarily, immediately speeding up after.

Closing his eyes, he shivered again as cold winds passed over him as Yusuke ran.

Feeling the teen in his arms shiver, he slowed down a bit, glancing at his surroundings. "We're almost there.."

"Am I still warm?" he asked, almost absentmindedly.

Blinking slightly, Yusuke suddenly looked at him. Not being able to move his hands, he gently brushed his lips over the other's forehead. "Yes.." he replied, his eyes traveling back to the alley in front of him, where it ended up ahead.

He felt a little delirious, possibly because of the growing fever. He blinked slightly, trying to clear his vision.

The younger teen sighed, he had noticed that Kurama felt hotter than before. Sighing again, he came out into the sunlight, revealing that they were a few houses down from the older teen's. 

"Stop here, Yusuke," he whispered.

The teen did as he was told and stopped. Glancing around, he looked for the bat demon.

Gently pushing away from the younger teen, the fox got to his feet, though still leaned against Yusuke.

"Maybe that's not a good idea," he replied, watching the other.

Closing his eyes, he let out a low, animal-like call that could only be heard by those among the Makai.

Yusuke blinked, still supporting the older teen. He knew the call was meant for Kuronue, and he waited patiently.

Suddenly, the bat demon descended behind them, among the shadows. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We need your help.." the younger teen replied, gently turning around.

His brows furrowed with curiosity. "What's wrong?"

"Kurama has some dark energy in him, that entered through his cuts on his hands. Now he's sick and we need you to get the energy out.."

Looking at the sick fox, he indicated for them to step back into the shadowed alley.

Nodding, Yusuke looked at Kurama, gently picking him up and carrying him over to the alley.

He stopped, watching as the other two joined him. Placing his hands on the fox in the delinquent's arms, he closed his eyes, as his hands began to glow.

Kurama groaned slightly, as his body began to glow as well.

Yusuke watched, as he had done when Yang had been ridding the older teen of his dark energy before. 

"Well," the bat said, his hands still glowing, "I can get rid of the negative energy, but the fever itself will have to be taken care of naturally." He looked up at Yusuke. "But I know you can take care of it...."

Yusuke nodded. "Without the energy, it won't get worse, will it?"

"No, it won't."

The teen sighed in relief.

His hands stopped glowing, drawing them back. A little while after, the fox's body stopped glowing as well, though he began to shiver. Noticing this, Kuronue removed the cape on his shoulders, draping it over Kurama's body.

The detective moved his body slightly, so that the other could pull the cape around him.

With his task done, the bat looked at the delinquent. "He'll have the fever for a while, but he should get better soon. Try to cool his body down somehow. And get him to eat something. Last time I remember he was sick, he wouldn't eat a thing."

Yusuke nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets better."

Nodding again, he looked back at the sick fox. A sad smile appeared on his face, before he jumped up and disappeared.

Without another word, Yusuke started back down the alley, much slower now.

Kurama, who had ended up falling asleep while being treated, stirred, groaning softly.

The younger teen heard the groan and looked down. "It's all right, you can continue to sleep," he whispered.

He groaned again, snuggling closer to the younger teen who held him.

The teen smiled gently, continuing to walk at an even pace as not to make the teen in his arms cold.

He shivered slightly, grasping his shirt tightly in his hand, as his breathing came out in quick pants.

Stopping in his tracks, Yusuke looked at the other. "Kurama, are you okay?"

He let out a small moan.

Not knowing what to do, the younger teen started walking again, a bit faster this time. Seeing the trash can he had swerved around before, he knew he was almost halfway back to his apartment.

"Ngh....." 

Yusuke's pace started getting quicker without him noticing it as he neared the sunlight at the end of the alley.

A tear made it's way from under his eyelid, as his grip on his shirt tightened.

As he made his way to the sunlight, Yusuke stopped and looked down at the older teen in his arms. "We're almost there.." he replied, seeing the tear. He walked out onto the sidewalk, gaining a bunch of stares from people but not caring as he started up the stairs to the building.

He mumbled something incoherent, stirring slightly.

Making his way to the door, Yusuke opened it with much difficulty.

"Y-Yusuke....?" the fox mumbled, his voice mixed with sleep and fear.

Closing the door behind him, the young teen tightened his grip on the other in his arms, reassuringly. "Yes.. I'm right here.."

"W-where are you.....?" he muttered. Another tear found itself free. "Please.....don't leave me......"

"Kurama, I'm right here. I promise I won't leave you.. I'll never leave you," he replied, walking slowly into the bedroom.

As if he had heard the other's words, he calmed down, his grip on his shirt loosening.

Placing the boy on the bed, Yusuke pulled the blankets over the other's body. He made sure the window was closed and locked before he started to walk out of the room to get some more things.

His breathing came out very shallow, as he began to toss and turn again.

Making his way to the door, Yusuke turned and quickly walked back to the teen.

"Yusuke......Yusuke...." he said, almost frantically.

"It's all right, I'm right here.." he replied calmly, placing his hands on the other teen trying to stop him from tossing around.

The fox stopped, lying on his back, though he continued to breath shallowly.

Lifting his hands slowly, Yusuke looked at the other teen, still breathing shallowly._ He must be having a nightmare.._

He groaned softly, turning to lie on his side.

The younger teen slowly backed out towards the door. _Now if I can get out and warm up some soup for him so he can eat it when he wakes up and get a wet face-cloth for his forehead, I don't think I'll have to leave again.._

He curled up slightly, trying to gather more heat from his body.

Quickly walking out, he opened a can of soup and put it in a pan, placing it on the stove on low heat so it would warm up slowly. He walked to the sink with a cloth, listening carefully for anything from the other room.

He began to cough, shivering again.

Running the cloth under warm water, Yusuke went back into the bedroom, walking over to the bed.

He continued to shiver, letting out a small groan. 

Yusuke placed the cloth on the dresser, before placing his hands on Kurama's shoulders and moving him onto his back. When the older teen was laying still, he made sure the three blankets were wrapped around him and placed the warm cloth on the other's forehead.

Some droplets of water landed in his eyes. Closing them tighter at first, they slowly opened, revealing tired green eyes. "Yusuke?" he whispered.

The teen nodded, wiping the droplets away from the other's green eyes.

He groaned softly, attempting to sit up.

Placing his hands on the older teen's chest, Yusuke prevented him from getting up. "You have to rest.."

He lay back down.

He smiled gently. "I'm making some soup.. so when you're up to it you can eat.." He remembered Kuronue's words and added, "And I want you to eat.."

"I.....I don't know......"

Yusuke blinked, tilting his head slightly. "You'll feel better if you get something in your stomach.. but not now. Now you need some rest.."

He chuckled slightly. "You sound like me when my mother was in the hospital....." he whispered.

He smiled gently, pulling his desk chair over and sitting down.

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I had a horrible nightmare....."

Yusuke looked at him. "Do you... want to tell me about it?"

"It was....almost like a memory......I kept seeing when Kuronue died, back in the forest. He kept telling me to run.......He was trying to protect me, but there was nothing I could do to save him.......And then....."

"And then..?" he repeated, still looking into Kurama's emerald eyes.

Tears began to fill his eyes. "You....were gone......"

Standing up from his chair, the younger teen went to the bed, embracing the boy. "I won't ever leave you.." he whispered.

He embraced him back. "It's just.. Seeing that happen.. I couldn't bear it.."

Yusuke pulled away and looked back down at the teen on the bed. "It won't happen, so you don't need to worry.."

He smiled slightly, nodding.

Placing a gentle kiss on the other's cheek, he sat back down on the chair. "So how are you feeling?"

"I don't know.....I still feel kind of cold....."

The teen looked around, wondering what he could do to warm the other up.

He fidgeted underneath the thick blankets.

His eyes rested back on the older teen. "Something wrong?"

"It's just these blankets.......I feel trapped, somehow....."

"Well, I can take some off... but you'll probably be colder.."

"Not if you're with me.....But I don't want you getting sick either....."

Yusuke smiled gently, moving from the chair to the bed. Taking the cloth off from the other's forehead, he placed it on the dresser and moved the other's bangs out of his eyes, "I don't mind if I get sick.. as long as you're happy.."

He pouted slightly. "But I wouldn't be happy if you got sick because of me...."

He chuckled slightly, but, smelling the soup from the kitchen, he stood up and started for the door.

"Yusuke?" the fox teen called, rubbing his throat.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," he replied, walking out the door.

He nodded, mostly to himself, before coughing again.

Coming back in, Yusuke was holding a hot bowl of soup. He smiled slightly as he placed it on the dresser.

The redhead slowly sat up, still rubbing his throat.

"This will make your throat feel better," he replied, sitting in front of the teen on the bed and taking the bowl in his hands.

He smiled. "Thanks," he whispered.

He nodded, handing the bowl to the fox.

Taking the bowl, the older teen placed it on his lap, blowing on it to let it cool a bit. He may have been freezing cold, but taking a sip of the soup as it was would probably burn his tongue.

The younger teen smiled slightly, watching the red head.

Taking the bowl in his hands, he placed the edge of it to his mouth, tilting it toward him just enough to allow some soup to pass through his lips.

The younger teen glanced out the window, before looking back at Kurama.

He placed the bowl back down on his lap. "What kind of soup is this?" he wondered.

"You're a fox, shouldn't you know?" he asked, grinning slightly.

"I can't really tell. This fever has messed up most of my senses."

"Oh.. well, it's chicken noodle," he replied gently.

"Ah...So this is what it tastes like. My mother once gave this kind to Shuiichi-kun when he got sick..." He began to drink the soup again.

He smiled when he saw the other drink more. "It's usually what I have when I get sick."

He stopped, placing the bowl back down on his lap, licking his lips. "Tastes good...."

"I'm glad you like it," Yusuke replied, still smiling.

"I didn't know you could cook," Kurama teased.

He blushed slightly. "I guess you learn something new everyday, huh?"

"Right. I just hope the food isn't like this EVERYDAY when we're living together. Variety is much more fun, don't you think?"

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you saying you don't like my cooking?" Yusuke pouted, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

He chuckled. "It's not that. But, if we were to have this everyday, we'd end up getting sick of it. Don't want that to happen."

Yusuke smiled gently and nodded. "I take it your throat is feeling a bit better.."

He nodded, finishing the soup and placing the bowl down on the dresser.

The teen moved off the bed so Kurama could lay back down.

Shifting the blankets slightly, he blinked, pulling out Kuronue's cape.

Looking at the cape, Yusuke suddenly remembered that he hadn't taken it off the fox when he had put him on the bed.

He looked over at Yusuke. "Is this....Kuronue's?"

Yusuke sat down on the chair and nodded.

Looking back at the cape, he shook it slightly, until a red pendant dropped from the cloak.

The younger teen blinked curiously when he saw the pendant fall onto the bed. "What's that?"

Placing the cape to the side, Kurama picked up the pendant, sighing slightly. "This is a pendant Kuronue owned when we were both in Makai. It was one of his most treasured items.....and.......part of the reason he died....."

He looked at the pendant in the fox teen's hands. "Part of the reason..?"

He nodded. "I was the other reason....."

Yusuke looked from the pendant to Kurama and back.

"After we had stolen another artifact, we were escaping, when his pendant had come undone, and dropped. He went back to get it, but a trap was revealed, catching him. The guards of the treasure were on their way, and Kuronue told me not to help him, and to get away while I had the chance. He risked his life for me, and was killed."

The teen looked back at Kurama. "It wasn't your fault, Kurama..."

He clenched his hand around the pendant. "If I could have just saved him somehow......"

"He doesn't blame you... and you shouldn't blame yourself either.."

He looked at the younger teen, before looking away and nodding. Opening his hand, he placed the pendant on the dresser. "I'll have to return it to him when I get better."

Yusuke looked at the pendant and sighed softly, knowing Kurama still thought it was his fault.

He rubbed his head slightly, lying back down on the bed.

The teen didn't say anything as he watched the other lay down.

Looking at the younger teen, he smiled softly. "But I suppose I should try to put the past behind me. After all, it happened so long ago, and things have changed, for the better, I think. If he hadn't died, I might not have met you."

The other smiled back gently, indicating he felt the same way.

Looking back at the pendant, he frowned. "But I guess it's hard for people to move on if they're dead....."

Seeing the frown on Kurama's face, Yusuke looked at the pendant, suddenly remembering that Kuronue still had feelings for the fox teen.

"I've always wondered what would happen if we met again........I still love him, but not the same way I love you.....But, it still seems.......he has those feelings for me......"

A small frown also spread over the younger teen's features as he looked at the floor. "I guess we only have to wait.. and see what happens.."

"It should be alright. I think Kuronue understands."

Yusuke nodded, his eyes traveling from the floor to the pendant.

He yawned suddenly, rubbing his eyes.

Hearing the yawn, the younger teen smiled gently. "I guess it would be best if you got some rest."

He looked over at the younger teen. "Do I have to?" he asked, pouting playfully.

Chuckling softly, the younger teen said in the same playful voice, "Don't make me come over there and make you get some rest."

He smiled, still playfully. "I'd like to see you try."

Giving a playful smile, almost similar to a smirk, the teen got up and walked over to the bed. "How much you wanna bet I can make you fall asleep?"

"Let's see what ya got, tough guy," he replied.

Crawling over the other teen, Yusuke laid down between Kurama and the wall. "Big words for someone who's sick."

He had a small smirk on his lips.

Pulling Kuronue's cape out from underneath him, he placed it on Kurama's other side, before cuddling closer to the older teen, a small smile still on his lips.

The fox smiled, drawing the younger teen closer to him.

Placing his head on the older teen's chest gently, his smile deepened.

"Yusuke.....I don't want you getting sick....."

The teen just mumbled something, staying in the spot.

"Yusuke........."

"Hmn?" was the only thing he managed.

"I really don't want you getting sick......"

"Fine.." he replied sadly, moving off and away from the teen's warm body.

He shivered as the younger teen moved away from him, but he said nothing. "Sorry...But I just don't want you catching a fever..."

"I know.." He sighed sadly.

He sighed, closing his eyes.

Yusuke turned to lay on his side, figuring this would be the closest he could get to the boy. He smiled slightly when he saw the other close his eyes.

He coughed again, though not as bad as previous fits had been.

The younger teen looked over at the red head, gently reaching out and brushing his fingers down the side of Kurama's face, then running his fingers slightly through his crimson hair.

Turning slightly, he opened his eyes, smiling at the younger teen, before shivering slightly.

Yusuke smiled back, continuing to play with the hair between his fingers.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the delinquent's fingers through his hair.

The dark haired teen continued to run his fingers through the other's red hair, knowing sooner or later the fox would fall asleep and he could watch for Karasu.

He let out what sounded like a small purr.

He smiled, knowing the teen was enjoying the feeling.

He could feel himself drifting off to sleep. Soon, his breathing even out, as his body seemed to relax.

Feeling the teen beneath his touch relax and his breathing even out, he smiled and reluctantly stopped his finger's movements. He rolled over onto his back and looked out the window, every once in a while glancing at the teen beside him, smiling.


	5. Chapter Five

The Gift of Oneself

written by xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ookami no Kokoro.

Disclaimers: Neither I nor Ookami no Kokoro own Yu Yu Hakusho, though we can wish, right?

Chapter Five

Yusuke was sitting on the bed next to Kurama, like he had been doing since the older teen had fallen asleep, his gaze fixed out the window.

The fox stirred slightly, rolling on his side, so he was facing the younger teen. Slowly, his eyes opened, and he blinked, rubbing his eyes to drive the sleep out of them.

Feeling the teen near him move, he turned slightly and looked down at the other.

Looking up at Yusuke, he smiled.

The younger smiled back. "Feeling any better?"

Sitting up, he nodded, stretching.

"That's good.."

He placed a hand to his forehead. "I still might be a little warm, though," he said softly. "But my throat feels better."

Yusuke nodded. "Do you want anything?"

He shook his head. "I think I'm okay. What time is it?"

The teen glanced at the clock. "Almost three.." he replied.

"Really? Guess I slept for a while......"

He smiled. "That's all right.."

He mirrored the smile, stretching again.

The detective smiled and looked out the window again.

Letting out a quiet sigh, the fox leaned against the other teen, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

Yusuke turned to look at the other, wrapping his arm around the fox's waist and gently pulling him closer.

He snuggled closer to him, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth from the other's body.

The younger smiled, gently leaning his head on Kurama's.

The redhead smiled as well, tracing circles along Yusuke's chest with his index finger.

He shivered slightly and closed his eyes.

Feeling Yusuke shiver, he chuckled softly, continuing his soft touches.

Yusuke lifted his head slightly from Kurama's. Realizing they had both missed lunch, he said, "We should get you something to eat.. It's been a while since you last had something and I want you to have enough strength for when you get better."

He nodded, looking up at Yusuke. "Have you eaten anything today?" he asked.

Pulling away from the older teen slightly, he shook his head.

"Well, that's not very good." Stretching again, he slid off the bed.

The younger teen slowly got off the bed after.

Looking at him, Kurama smiled. "I think I'll cook something this time, if you don't mind."

He nodded in response, giving the other a small smile. "If you're sure.."

He nodded back. "It's my turn to make something for you," he replied, heading into the kitchen.

Yusuke followed the other teen into the kitchen.

Looking around the kitchen, the fox pulled out a pot and pan. "What would you like, Yusuke?"

The younger teen shrugged. "I don't know.."

"Well, that gives me a lot to work with...."

He smiled slightly. "I don't care what you make, Kurama.."

He smiled back. "Now, just trying to decide WHAT to make....." Walking over to the fridge, he opened the door, pulling out some eggs. "Let's see......"

The younger teen walked over to the table and sat down, so he wouldn't be in the way.

"Do you have rice?" he asked.

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, over there." He pointed to a cupboard in the corner.

Walking over, he opened the cupboard, and scooped some grains of rice and pouring it in the pot. As he was about to close it, he stopped, pulling out a package, opened it, and poured it into the pot as well.

The other watched curiously as the older teen combined things in the pot.

Placing the pot on the stove, he turned on the heat, and mixed what was in the pot. After a few minutes, he took out a bowl, and, cracking the eggs, mixed them and poured them into the pan.

"You know, you don't have to make anything big.." he replied.

"It's nothing, really," he replied, looking at the other over his shoulder with a smile. "Just an omelet and some fried rice."

He smiled back, enjoying the smell of the food cooking on the stove.

After a while, he turned off the stove, pulling out a large bowl and placing the rice in it. Taking two plates, he placed on omelet in each, placing the food on the table.

Looking at the food before him, the teen suddenly realized how hungry he really was.

Placing one of the omelets in front of Yusuke, he placed the other in front of himself, sitting down at the table across of the other.

"Thanks, Kurama.." he replied, smiling softly.

He smiled in turn, scooping some rice onto his plate.

Yusuke did the same. When he had as much as he wanted, he started eating.

Kurama smiled, watching the other boy eat, chopsticks in hand. 

The teen looked up at the other across the table and smiled. "You cook better then I do."

He blushed slightly, looking down at the table. "I used to watch my mother cook when I was younger.....If it wasn't for her, I'd probably still be eating raw fish...."

He chuckled slightly before taking another bite of his omelet.

Kurama smiled softly, eating some rice.

  


Yusuke finished his food and gently put the chopsticks on top of his plate, smiling at the older teen across from him.

Placing his chopsticks down on the table, Kurama took the empty dishes, placing them in the sink and running water over them.

Standing up and stretching, Yusuke took the bowl of leftover rice and sealed it, putting it in the fridge.

Taking the sponge by the sink, the redhead began to wash the dishes, including the pot and pan.

Coming up beside the older teen, Yusuke gently took the sponge from Kurama. "You cooked, so let me do the dishes.."

"It's fine. As part of being the cook, I should be the one to wash anyway."

"Then at least let me help," he replied, looking at the other.

Taking the sponge back from the other teen, Kurama handed him the dish he had been rinsing. "If you want, you can dry them."

Yusuke picked up the dish towel and started drying the dish he had been handed.

Both teens continued to wash and dry the dishes, until all were gone. Turning the water off, Kurama dried his hands with a nearby dish towel.

Drying the last dish off, the younger teen put it back where it belonged.

Placing the towel down on the counter, the fox turned to the younger teen. "Now that that's done," he said, a playful smile on his lips, "I think it's time we had dessert."

Yusuke blinked, and looked back at the other. "Dessert.. right now?"

He nodded, still smiling.

Scratching the back of his head, he shrugged. "All right.."

Wrapping his arms around the other teen, he whispered, "Now, what would be good for you?" Gently, he placed a small kiss on the other's lips.

The younger returned the kiss, closing his eyes in the process.

Pulling the teen closer, he deepened the kiss slightly, just before pulling away. He smiled mischievously.

Opening his eyes, the younger teen smiled back. "That was good. I might just want seconds."

He chuckled, kissing the other again.

Yusuke leaned into the kiss, deepening it.

After what seemed like a minute or two, Kurama finally broke the kiss, reaching up and brushing ebony strands from the delinquent's chocolate eyes.

He smiled, resting his head on the older teen's shoulder. "Guess you really know how to plan a meal.." he whispered.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied.

The teen smiled again and gently kissed the other's neck.

He shivered slightly, feeling the other's warm lips brush against his neck. 

Yusuke chuckled slightly when he felt the other shiver.

"I should call home," Kurama whispered. "Tell them I'm staying over again......"

The younger teen pulled away, nodding. "That might be a good idea."

"But maybe I should stop by home......To get some clothes and stuff....."

"If you do go home, I'd like to go with you.. just in case.." he replied, smiling slightly.

He nodded, smiling as well. Looking out the window, he noticed it had begun to rain.

Looking out the window as well, Yusuke blinked. "When did it start raining?"

"I'm not sure. Probably just a little while ago."

Nodding, the younger teen looked down at his clothes. Noticing he was still wearing the clothes he had fallen asleep in, he started toward his room. "Guess I better change then.."

"I should too.....But I have nothing to change, and I don't feel like wearing my uniform again."

"You don't have to change, I don't mind if you wear that stuff," he replied walking into the bedroom.

"Well, if you're sure...."

Walking back out in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, Yusuke smiled. "It doesn't bother me any.."

Smiling as well, Kurama walked into the bedroom, grabbing his school uniform to take home. Joining the younger teen back in the kitchen, he said, "Let's get going, then."

Nodding, he grabbed a key off the rack and opened the door for Kurama.

Nodding his thanks, he left the apartment, waiting for the younger teen. "Maybe we should bring an umbrella....or two..."

Nodding, he quickly went back to the closet. "I only have one," he called to the other teen.

"Hm....That's a bit of a problem, then."

Instead, he grabbed a jacket with a hood and went back to the door. Handing the umbrella to the older teen, he smiled. "Don't worry, I'll wear a jacket, you use the umbrella." He then locked and shut the door.

Taking the umbrella, he nodded. "Thanks," he said.

He nodded back and started walking, pulling the jacket on as they walked.

Opening the umbrella, the fox walked alongside Yusuke, shivering slightly because of the cool weather brought by the rain.

Pulling the hood farther over his head, he looked at the older teen and smiled slightly.

The two walked in silence, finally reaching Kurama's house. Looking up, the fox saw Kuronue on the roof. "I should have brought his cape and pendant," he said quietly, seeing the bat sitting in the rain.

"If you want, I can run back and get them while you go get some clothes.."

"No, that's alright. He might drop by tonight before he has to leave, so I'll give it to him then."

Yusuke nodded. "All right."

Looking up, he saw that the bat finally noticed their presence. He smiled, walking up to the door and opening it with his key.

The younger teen looked up at the bat and gave him a small smile also, before following the other to the door.

"Mom?" he called, closing his umbrella and removing his shoes. 

Shiori entered the living room from the kitchen. "Welcome home, Shuuichi," she said. Seeing Yusuke, she smiled, bowing slightly. "Greetings, Yusuke."

Yusuke removed his shoes and took the hood off from his head, bowing slightly also. "Hi, Mrs. Minamino."

"I'm not staying for too long, Mother," the fox teen said. "If it's alright, I'm going to 

be staying at Yusuke's place for a few days."

"Oh?" the woman asked. "May I know why?"

"Yusuke's working on a project for school, and I'm helping him out."

The teen blinked. "Yeah, he's been a big help.."

"I see. How long do you think it would take?"

Kurama shrugged. "We still have a lot to do. But we'll see."

She nodded. "Alright. That sounds fine."

"Thanks, Mom. I'm going to get some stuff."

"Alright." Smiling, she returned to the kitchen as the two teens headed up to Kurama's room.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Yusuke looked at the other and raised an eyebrow. "School work?"

"It was the only thing I could think of at the time," he replied, holding out his school uniform to the other. "Unless you want me to try explaining the truth to her....."

"Uhh.. no that might not be a good idea.." he replied, smiling.

As they walked towards the fox's room, Shuiichi came up to them. "Hi Shuu-ani!" he said cheerfully. "Hi Yusuke-san!"

Kurama smiled at his step-brother, entering his room. "Hello, Shuiichi-kun."

"Hi," he replied gently, before following the other into his room.

"Whatcha doin' Shuu-ani?" the young boy asked.

"Just getting some stuff," he replied. "I'm spending a few days at Yusuke's place."

"What for?" he asked mischievously.

Kurama flushed slightly, knowing what the younger boy was thinking.

Yusuke chuckled slightly when he saw Kurama's cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Shuiichi-kun?" the redhead asked, suddenly serious. "Has anybody been going out, lately?"

"Out?" the younger boy asked. Thinking, he replied, "I don't think so.....Tou-san has been feeling sick lately, you should remember, and I've been on vacation from school, so Kaa-san and I have been taking care of him. Why?"

"Just asking."

The younger teen knew why the other had asked, and stood silently as the other answered.

Closing his bag, he looked over at Yusuke, nodding once. Then, looking at the young boy, he said, "Well, Yusuke and I should get going."

"Okay," Shuiichi replied. "Bye Nii-san." And he left the room.

Yusuke nodded back and watched the younger boy leave.

Looking at the younger teen, he stood by the door, waiting.

He walked over to the door and smiled slightly, indicating that he was ready to go.

He smiled back, and the two walked down the stairs. "Kaa-san, I'm going now," he called.

She poked her head in from the kitchen. "Alright. Be good, Shuuichi."

He nodded, putting his shoes on and grabbing the umbrella, opening the front door. Slipping his shoes on and pulling the hood over his head as well, Yusuke walked out the front door, smiling his thanks to the other.

Closing the door behind him, he locked it before opening the umbrella. Shifting the strap over his shoulder, he let out a relieved sigh.

Chuckling slightly when he heard the sigh, Yusuke looked at the other. "I take it you don't like being there much.."

"It's not that I don't like being there. I love my family, I really do. But, sometimes I feel that they're getting dangerously close to discovering what I really am, and I don't want them to know. That's why I'm going to be getting my own apartment soon, so my secret will _stay_ a secret."

The younger teen nodded gently. "Did you talk to your mom about getting one?" he asked.

He nodded. "She wasn't too thrilled about it, but she said that, if I felt I needed to get one, then she would help me find one."

He nodded also, looking at the semi-empty sidewalk ahead of them.

"Are you going to tell your mother about our.....plans?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll have to talk to her about them when she gets home."

He nodded, smiling softly.

Yusuke stuck his hands in his pockets and shivered slightly as they made their way to the apartment building.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noting the shiver from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." he replied, smiling slightly.

He nodded, stopping in front of Yusuke's apartment.

Pulling the hood away from his face, the younger teen pulled out his key and unlocked and opened the apartment door.

Shaking the umbrella free from any stray droplets of water, he smiled, entering the apartment.

Following in after, he closed the door and wiped the water away from his face.

"Yusuke? Would you mind if I took a bath?" he asked, closing the umbrella and putting it in the closet.

"No, go right ahead," he replied, pulling off his jacket.

Nodding, he entered the bedroom, placing his bag down, and opening it, he pulled out some clothes and a towel. He walked towards the bathroom, closing the door.

Placing the jacket in the closet, Yusuke sighed and grabbed a towel, rubbing his ebony hair dry.

Turning the knobs of the tub, he found a temperature that suited him, allowing the tub to fill with water. About to remove his clothes, he stopped, as he noticed something strange happening in the water.

Gently flattening his messed up hair, the younger teen walked into his bedroom and sat down on the bed.

He gasped, backing away from the tub as the water began to rise. It began to harden, until Karasu stood in front of him.

"I told you I'd be back," the crow whispered, a glint in his eyes.

Laying back on the bed, Yusuke looked at the wall separating his room from the bathroom.

He made his way to the door, about to unlock it, when Karasu, suddenly beside him, placed his hand on the door. "There's no need to do that," he whispered in the fox's ear. "We don't need to get Urameshi involved with this."

Kurama backed away from him, until he felt the wall behind him.

Hearing the water still running, Yusuke got up and walked out of his bedroom and started toward the bathroom. _Something must be wrong.. it doesn't take that much water to fill our bathtub.._

Kurama gasped when he felt Karasu's cold hand wrap around his throat, the other around his waist. "Let me go," he hissed quietly.

"And what will you do if I don't?"

He growled slightly, remembering what Yusuke had said about standing up for himself. _But what am I supposed to do? I may be feeling better, but I don't have enough energy to fight him off._

Yusuke walked to the door and knocked. "Kurama, are you okay in there?"

The fox was about to say something, but was stopped as Karasu covered his mouth. The crow looked over at the tub, his eyes glowing as he turned off the running water mentally. The redhead's eyes widened at what the crow did next.

"I'm fine," Karasu said, sounding exactly like Kurama.

"Okay.." The younger teen backed away from the door slightly, but not fully believing the teen, he grabbed the toothpick he had used before and silently started to pick the lock.

Taking hold of Karasu's wrist, the redhead moved his hand down enough to bite the crow.

Cursing quietly, the taller demon pulled his hand back, just long enough.

"Yusuke!" the fox called, just before the crow's hand wrapped tightly around his throat again, choking him.


	6. Chapter Six

The Gift of Oneself

Written by xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ookami no Kokoro.

Disclaimers: Neither I nor Ookami no Kokoro own Yu Yu Hakusho, though we can wish, right?

Chapter Six

Hearing the other's desperate yell, Yusuke picked the lock faster. With a click, he swung the door open. Seeing Karasu practically choking Kurama, he ran over and forcefully pushed the demon off from the other.

Stumbling slightly from being forced back, Karasu jumped up, landing on the edge of the tub.

Kurama fell to his knees, coughing as he rubbed his throat.

The younger teen stepped in front of Kurama, he wanted to make sure the other was all right, but turning away from the demon wasn't a good idea.

Glaring down at the younger teen, the crow thought through his options. Deciding he didn't feel like dealing with the detective, he disappeared.

Sighing slightly, Yusuke turned around and bent down before the older teen. "Are you all right?"

He no longer coughed, though his breaths came out in shallow pants. Still rubbing his throat, he looked up at the younger teen and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

He smiled slightly, still looking at the older teen.

He coughed once, before leaning back against the wall. "Leave it to Karasu to come in just as I'm about to take a bath...."

He sighed. "I suppose he knew that I wouldn't be there with you.."

"I guess so....But what am I going to do now? He's waiting for me to be alone.....And I'm still not strong enough to fight him....."

"I'm not sure... I'd stay with you.. but I am sure there are times when you don't want me around.."

He shook his head. "There has never been a time when I didn't want you around. Honestly, I thought there were times when you didn't want ME around....."

Yusuke smiled gently. "I've never felt that way.. and I don't think I ever will.."

He smiled back, then looked at the tub. "Well, I still have to take a bath......"

He nodded. "Do you.. want me to leave?"

"Karasu might come back," he said, looking at the other teen.

"I know.." he replied. "I just figured you'd want your privacy in the bathroom.."

"So....what are we going to do?"

Yusuke stood up and looked away from the teen. "I'd like to stay and make sure you're all right.. but like I said, if you want your privacy, I'll leave."

"Maybe....you should stay...."

He nodded, giving the other a hand to help him up.

Standing, he walked over to the tub, once again filling it. As it was doing that, he looked over at Yusuke, blushing slightly. "Could you.....turn away....for a minute?"

He nodded and turned to look at the door.

Removing his clothes, he turned off the water and got into the tub, sinking until his body was completely submerged. "Okay," he said.

Yusuke turned slightly and sat down on the toilet. He kept his eyes away from the teen as not to make him uncomfortable.

His face was very red as Yusuke sat nearby, so he ducked under the water. Resurfacing, he pushed hair back, trying to think of other things.

"So, are you sure you're all right?" he asked again, staring at the sink before him.

He nodded. "Karasu didn't do much."

He nodded, smiling gently.

After a while, he decided that he was clean enough. He looked over at Yusuke, who was still staring at the sink, trying to determine whether he could stand or not.

Feeling the other looking at him, he asked, his gaze still on the sink. "Done?"

"Yes."

Yusuke nodded and turned around.

Standing, the fox pulled the cover over the drain, and the level of water began to diminish. Drying himself with the towel, he slipped his clothes on, keeping the towel on his head. "Alright," he said. "Safe to look now."

Nodding again, he turned back and looked at the older teen, smiling slightly.

He smiled, looking down at his yellow sweater and white sweatpants. "Did you need the bathroom?" he asked.

He paused, thinking, _I was going to take a quick bath.. but I don't want Kurama to be alone again, just in case.. _He looked back at the other. "No.. I guess not.."

Kurama frowned slightly. "If you need the bathroom, it's fine Yusuke. I'll just......stay here, I guess....."

Yusuke nodded. "If you don't mind.." he replied.

He blushed slightly. "Well, if you don't mind me being here....."

He smiled. "I don't mind.. but I need to get some clothes.." He started for the door.

He followed behind the younger teen, until they reached the door, where he just stood and waited for the other.

Slipping into his room quickly, he came back out with some clothes to sleep in. 

He stepped back into the bathroom, allowing Yusuke to enter.

Entering after, he closed the door and walked over to the tub, starting to fill it up.

Kurama looked down at the floor, away from the younger teen.

Turning the knobs to stop the water, Yusuke got out of his clothes and into the tub. Looking at the older teen, he smiled slightly. "You can look now.."

Glancing at the other teen, he looked away again, blushing deeply.

Seeing the blush, he chuckled and ducked under the water.

He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. _Is this what's going to happen when we live together?_ he wondered, slightly amused.

A minute passed and Yusuke stayed under the water, scrubbing the dirt off his body.

Looking over at the tub, Kurama began to worry as Yusuke was still under the water.

Another few seconds passed and Yusuke came up, slightly gasping for air.

He let out a relieved sigh.

He grinned slightly, and started to feel around on the bottom of the tub so he could drain the water.

He looked away again, still blushing.

Draining the water out of the tub, the younger teen toweled himself off and got into his clothes. "Okay, I'm done."

He glanced up at the younger teen, smiling softly.

Mirroring the other's smile, he started for the door.

He followed close behind after the other. "Yusuke?"

"Yeah?" he asked, opening the door and walking out.

Gently taking hold of the other's wrist, he embraced the younger teen from behind.

A little surprised by the embrace, Yusuke turned his head slightly to look at the other. "What's this for?"

"For......everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He smiled gently. "It's no big deal.. you'd do the same for me.."

He nodded, pulling away. "But still.....Thank you."

Yusuke turned to face the fox. "You don't need to thank me.." he started, staring into the emerald eyes before him. "Even if you hadn't felt the same way as I did back in Yin and Yang's world.. I still wouldn't let anything happen to you.."

He smiled softly. "I guess the feeling's mutual..."

The younger teen smiled back.

There was a soft tap on the glass in the bedroom.

Hearing the tap, Yusuke started walking toward the bedroom, looking back quickly to make sure the older teen was behind him.

The fox followed after the younger teen.

Walking in, the younger teen looked at the window.

Kuronue hovered by the window, waiting patiently, despite the rain, to be let in.

Yusuke walked over and opened the window as wide as it would go.

The bat demon poked his head in. "Hey," he said.

The younger teen just smiled slightly and nodded his hello.

"Hi," Kurama said. Getting on the bed, he took Kuronue's cape and pendant, handing them to the bat. "I think these are yours."

Taking the cape, the older demon draped it over his shoulders. But, looking at the pendant resting in the fox's palm, he shook his head, closing Kurama's fingers over it. "I want you to keep that."

Yusuke watched the sight before him, keeping as quiet as possible.

Kurama blinked, confusion filling his eyes. "This is your favorite treasure."

"Indeed. That's why I want you to have it."

"Kuronue...." Kurama sighed, a little frustrated. "I...I don't understand what you're trying to do. I...I love you, but not the same way as I had before....I've moved on, but it feels as though you're trying to DO something, here....." 

Unconsciously walking a bit closer to the bed, the younger teen continued to watch the other two.

Kuronue nodded. "I know. I'm glad you moved on. Even if I were here forever, I would never try to break you two apart. I'm just glad you're happy." Looking over at Yusuke, he smiled slightly.

Yusuke smiled back, letting out a small sigh. _At least SOMEONE isn't trying to break us up._

"But, just because we can't be that way again," the bat continued, looking back at his old partner, "that doesn't mean we can't be friends, does it?"

"Of course we can be friends," the fox replied.

"So then, as a friend, I want you to keep my pendant."

The younger teen looked at the pendant, remembering what Kurama had said about it, and how much it had meant to the bat demon.

Looking at the pendant, Kurama decided to wear it around his neck. Looking then at the bat, he said, "Thank you. I'll take care of it."

"I know." Then, clearing his throat, he said, "Well, I just dropped by to let you both know that Karasu and I are both about to leave this world for now."

He looked back up at Kuronue and nodded slightly, not really having anything to say.

"Thank you, Kuronue. You've really helped us a lot."

Kuronue nodded, disappearing from sight.

Shivering from the cool air that now filled his room, Yusuke leaned over to close the window.

Kurama sat back on the bed, looking down at the pendant that rested on his chest. Removing the charm, he placed it back on the stand next to the bed.

Closing the window, Yusuke sat down in front of the older teen, trying to rub the cold from his bare arms. Looking from Kurama to the pendant, he asked, "I thought you were going to wear that?"

"I will," he replied, looking at the other with a smile. "But just not now. With all that's going on at the moment, I don't want to risk losing it."

He nodded, smiling gently.

Watching the other trying to warm himself, he chuckled softly, embracing him. "Cold?" he asked.

"A little bit," he replied, leaning closer to the other teen for warmth.

He smiled, gently tightening his hold on the younger, providing more warmth for him.

He smiled as he felt the older teen's grip tighten around him.

"Your mom will be home soon," he whispered, not wanting to ruin the quiet atmosphere too much.

Yusuke chuckled softly, and gently pulled away from the other, his body screaming for the warmth. "Guess we should talk to her about the apartment, huh?"

He nodded, a little disappointed from the lack of comfort he now felt once Yusuke had left his arms.

Standing up, a small shiver went down his spine when his feet touched the cold floor. Looking back at the other teen he smiled, even though he could tell the other was slightly disappointed.

"It is rather cold in here now, isn't it?" Kurama asked, shivering himself slightly. He remembered then that he still had a little fever, and even though it had gotten much better from that morning, he didn't want to risk getting sick again.

Yusuke nodded. "I'll go turn the heat up." He started walking out, knowing that the older teen would be all right now that Karasu had left.

Remaining on the bed, the older teen wrapped his arms around himself, shivering slightly, trying to warm himself up.

Walking through the kitchen and into the living room, he saw the small thermostat on the wall. Walking to it, he noticed the heat wasn't even on. 

The doorknob rattled slightly, as the door opened and Atsuko walked in. "Why is it so cold in here?" she asked. "Did you leave the freezer open again?"

Yusuke flushed slightly and clicked the heat on, setting it to a comfortable temperature.

From the other room, Kurama cleared his throat loudly, hoping to get Yusuke to remember what he needed to ask Atsuko.

Walking back to the room, the younger teen heard Kurama's hint and turned to look at Atsuko. "Oh yeah.. you wouldn't mind if I went and lived with Kurama when he gets his own apartment, would you?" he asked.

Looking at him, she shrugged. "If that's what you want to do, far be it from me to stop you."

"Thanks," he replied, slightly knowing that would've been her answer all along. Walking back towards the bedroom door, he paused, turning to look at his mother. "Oh, and there's leftover rice in the fridge, if you're hungry." And he headed back into the bedroom.

Watching the younger teen return, he smiled softly.

Sitting back in front of the other, he smiled back. "Well, I guess that's that.. unless, of course, your mom has a problem with me living with you.." he added, the last part more to himself.

"She shouldn't. Actually, when we were looking for an apartment, she was the one who suggested it."

He nodded, a smile still on his lips.

Still smiling also, he leaned closer to the younger teen, resting his head on his shoulder.

Wrapping his arm around the other, he pulled him closer, placing a gentle kiss on Kurama's forehead.

He closed his eyes, snuggling closer to the delinquent.

"You know.. Yin was right about one thing.." he said suddenly, closing his eyes and resting his head on Kurama's.

"What's that?" he asked.

"He said I was a very lucky person.. for having someone like you.." he replied gently, a small smile working its way across his features.

"Really? I always thought it was the other way around...." he said in a soft whisper. His fingers began to play with the loose end of Yusuke's shirt.

He chuckled slightly, opening his eyes and lifting his head gently. "Nah, I think you're confused."

He shook his head. "I'm definitely not. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here right now. But I don't see how you'd be lucky to have me around..."

The younger teen's smile turned into a slight frown at Kurama's words. "Why do you say that?" he asked gently, a serious tone in his voice. "I think I'm one of the luckiest people right now, to have someone like you.."

He looked up at Yusuke with a sad smile. "Someone like me? I've caused a lot of problems for you, and for a lot people I care for. I'm not honest, either, with almost everyone, and even to myself......What good am I?"

"Kurama, everyone has their faults.." Yusuke began, staring down at the other teen. "And you shouldn't talk that way about yourself.."

"Faults are one thing," the fox replied, looking down at the bed, "but being a burden on everyone is something entirely different....."

The younger teen chuckled softly. "You don't actually think you're a burden, do you?"

The redhead said nothing, continuing to stare at the bed.

Embracing the older teen, he smiled gently. "Well you're not.. and no one would ever think that.."

He leaned into the embrace, closing his eyes.

Yusuke gently ran his fingers through the other's crimson hair, trying to make him feel better.

Shivering slightly, Kurama couldn't help but smile, enjoying the feeling.

Seeing the other smile, he looked past the teen's head, his hand still moving through the other's hair. _Hopefully he believes what I said.._

"Yusuke?"

"Yeah?" He looked back down at the other.

He looked up, still smiling. "Thank you. You always know how to make me feel better..."

The younger teen chuckled, brushing his lips over the fox's forehead.

His smile deepened.

"You two really need a door, or something," Atsuko said, leaning against the wall of the bedroom.

Yusuke blushed deeply, moving his hand out of Kurama's hair. "Couldn't you at least warn me before you walk in?" he mumbled.

Blushing just as deeply as the younger teen, Kurama looked away from the woman, out the window.

"Yeah, well, if I knew when you two would get all lovey-dovey on me, I would warn you when I'm about to come in." She walked out into the kitchen.

The teen sighed, his face a deep red. "Just think.. that won't happen when we get our own apartment."

"Yeah, I was just thinking that." He looked at the other teen with a small, mischievous smile. "To think.....Just the two of us, living together in an apartment....all by ourselves...."

He grinned slightly, the same mischievous smile on his lips.

Smiling, he leaned back against the younger teen, resting his head on his chest.

Lifting his hand, the younger teen ran his finger through the other's hair again.

Sitting up again, he gently pushed the younger teen back on the bed, sitting on top of him.

Yusuke let himself be pushed down, looking up at the other.

Smiling, he lowered his head slightly, quickly brushing his lips over the younger teen's.

Returning the kiss happily, he tilted his head up slightly to deepen it.

Shivering again slightly, the fox teen pulled back, breaking the kiss. 

Letting his head fall back to the pillow, Yusuke smiled at the teen above him.

Smiling as well, Kurama leaned forward, placing a light kiss on the younger teen's forehead, before getting off him and sitting next to him on the bed.

Yusuke scooted down, moving his head to rest slightly on the other's lap.

He ran his fingers through the younger teen's messy hair. Even if it wasn't as long as his, he enjoyed its feel when it wasn't gelled back.

The younger teen shivered slightly, closing his eyes as the fingers continued to move through his hair.

Feeling the shiver, he smirked slightly as he gently began to massage the other's head.

Smiling gently, he turned slightly, nuzzling closer to the other. _Mom better not come in this time.. _he thought.

Feeling the other move closer, he ceased his massaging. Fidgeting slightly, he tried to make himself comfortable without jostling the younger teen too much.

He lifted his head away from the other so he could get comfortable.

After finding a positing that he was contented with, he settled back down, smiling softly.

Replacing his head back on the other's lap, he smiled gently to the older teen and cuddled closer again.

The two teens stayed like that for a while, before Kurama started to fidget again. "I'm hungry," he said softly. "Maybe we should find something to eat for dinner."

Yusuke nodded, gently lifting himself off the teen. "All right."

Smiling, he slid off the bed, standing and waiting for the other teen.

He slipped off the warm bed as well and walked to the door, following Kurama into the kitchen.

Atsuko sat at the table, the cigarette she was smoking in the ashtray on the table as she took a drink from her beer bottle.

Kurama coughed slightly, entering the kitchen. Even if he was still slightly sick, and his senses were still messed up, the smell of smoke was pretty strong in the kitchen then. He never enjoyed smoking, for obvious reasons of it ruining his fox-like sense of smell.

Walking into the kitchen after, he sighed and walked to the window above the sink, opening it and letting in the cool fresh air.

Looking up at the two, she put out her cigarette. "Sorry," she said.

"It's fine," the fox replied, trying to hold down another cough.

Shivering, the younger teen waited until the smoke was all gone before he shut the window.

Leaning against the counter, the fox wondered what they would have for dinner.

Rubbing his bare arms, the younger teen looked from Kurama to the woman at the table. "What do you want for dinner, mom?" he asked suddenly.

She just shrugged, taking another sip of her beer.

He sighed, leaning back on the counter behind him, looking at Kurama.

"I could make something," he offered, looking at the younger teen. "After all, it's only fair, since you both have allowed me to stay around..."

Finally feeling warm, the teen dropped his hands. "But you made lunch, Kurama.."

He smiled. "I wouldn't mind."

He looked at the other. "No matter what I say, I'm not going to talk you out of this, am I?" he asked, feeling slightly defeated.

The fox chuckled. "Nope. I'm stubborn that way."

"Well, if you're going to cook something," Atsuko said, "you'll have to drop by the store. There's nothing in the fridge to really cook a good meal with."

"Fine, if you're going to cook, then I'll go to the store," he replied, just as stubborn. "What do you need?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, thinking it over. "I don't know what to make. Maybe I should go with you."

Yusuke chuckled slightly. "All right then."

Looking at the other, he asked, "Are you going to change first? Or do you just want to go out in your pajamas?"

"I was planning on going out like this," he replied sarcastically before walking back into his bedroom.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Atsuko called after him. "You've done that before, anyway, so I suppose you'd be used to it...."

Kurama hid a chuckle.

The teen flushed slightly as he pulled a sweatshirt over his head. Pulling on some jeans, he buttoned them and zipped the fly, walking back out after.

Opening the closet, Kurama pulled out the umbrella he had used earlier, seeing as how it was raining harder than before.

Walking over, he pulled out the rain coat and his favorite pale green jacket. Handing the teen the jacket he said, "Here, wear a jacket too, it's kinda cold out."

Taking the jacket, he smiled his thanks and slipped it on, opening the door.

Smiling back, he quickly slipped on his shoes and walked out the door.

Closing the door after him, Kurama shivered slightly, buttoning up the jacket.

"Don't worry, the store isn't too far away.. we won't be out here long.."

He nodded, opening the umbrella as they walked out onto the crowded sidewalk.

Pulling the hood over his already damp hair, Yusuke shivered a bit also, weaving between people.

Kurama wondered if there really was this many people during rush hour. He was slightly afraid that he was going to lose the younger teen amidst the crowd.

Walking a bit closer to the other teen. Yusuke cursed as someone bumped into him. "Why are there so many people out? It's pouring.." he growled.

"Rush hour," he replied, trying his best to avoid the people around him while still walking close to the other. "This is about the time that everyone is going home."

He sighed as he avoided people, it seemed they were the only ones going in a different direction. A man with a large briefcase, walking in the same direction they were, suddenly pushed him out of the way and into the other part of the crowd, taking the teen's spot near Kurama. 

The fox stopped, noticing the other teen was no longer beside him. He looked through the crowd, but saw no sight of him.

Yusuke cringed slightly as he lost his balance and almost tripped into a man near him. Looking around as he was pushed through the crowd, he couldn't see a trace of the red head. _Dammit..._ he cursed himself mentally.

As he continued to look for the other, he noticed that the rain was beginning to pick up, as the wind that had been so gentle was now blowing much harder. He shivered, but continued to look around.

A person suddenly pushed Yusuke out of the way again and he growled. "Watch where you're going!" he yelled angrily.

The redhead froze, suddenly hearing the delinquent shout angrily. As he was about to head in that direction, a rather large person pushed his way through the crowd, pushing him out into the street as a car was coming. He jumped up to avoid the vehicle, but as he did so, a black energy orb encased him, preventing him to be seen by normal people.

Hearing screeching tires, Yusuke turned to look. Seeing the black orb, he gasped, knowing exactly who was in it. "Kurama!" Forcing his way through the crowd he ran toward the orb, not even noticing that it was above the road.

He banged on the walls of the sphere, trying to break to open. He gasped, suddenly thrown off his feet as it began to move away.

"No! Kurama!" the teen yelled as he ran out into the street after the other, nearly being hit by an oncoming car.

He closed the umbrella, trying to create more room in the already small space. Looking around, he found himself being transported to the top of a building, and his eyes widened when he saw who was waiting for him. "Karasu.....!"

Seeing the other teen going to the top of a business building, he ran into it. Looking at the long line at the elevator he sprinted up the stairs instead.

The orb suddenly landed in front of the other demon. "So glad you could make it," said the crow.

"How?" Kurama asked. "I thought that you...."

"You were misinformed, that's all."

Running to the top of the many flights of stairs, he panted and opened the roof door. Seeing Karasu, he gasped. "Why are you still here?!"

He shook his head. "I left quiet a while ago. But just because I left then, it doesn't mean I couldn't come back. Kuronue believed that we couldn't be here during the evenings, when the truth is that we must return to our world for an hour or so before returning here."

He glared at the older demon, stepping a bit closer.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," the crow replied, taking a step back.

The teen stopped. "Why not?"

He pointed to Kurama, still trapped in the orb. "Since the orb is made from my energy, I can do as I wish with it. I could crush him, suffocate him, or something else. You wouldn't want Kurama to get hurt, would you?"

Yusuke stood dead still, his breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened in horror as he watched, his eyes never leaving Karasu or Kurama. 

Kurama began against the orb that held him captive. _If this is made from Karasu's energy,_ he thought, _then there must be a break point._ He cried out as electricity suddenly spread in the orb, engulfing his body.


	7. Chapter Seven

The Gift of Oneself

Written by xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ookami no Kokoro.

Disclaimers: Neither I nor Ookami no Kokoro own Yu Yu Hakusho, though we can wish, right?

  


Chapter Seven

"Can't have you doing that now," Karasu replied, watching with amusement as the electricity died down.

The younger teen growled, his fists clenching at his sides.

The electricity ceased, and Kurama gasped for breath. _There has to be someway out.....!_

Seeing the electricity stop, Yusuke's fists unclenched slightly, but he didn't dare move from his spot.

Turning to the younger teen, Karasu's eyes seemed to smirk. "So, Urameshi. What say we play a little game?"

The teen's eyes narrowed into a glare. "A game?"

The crow nodded, as energy bombs suddenly appeared around the two on the roof. "A game where.......you lose." He glanced at Kurama. "...Or else."

Kurama's eyes widened as he saw the energy bombs. _This is just like my battle with him at the Dark Tournament. If those bombs touch Yusuke's body, they'll explode......Be careful, Yusuke..._

The younger teen glanced at the energy spheres around him. "And what if I win?"

"Then you still lose something, or rather someone, very dear to you." 

The fox gasped as electricity once again surrounded him, stopping just as quickly as it started up.

"Kurama!" the younger teen yelled, looking at the bombs around him. _So either way I lose.._

"Exactly the point," Karasu replied. "But, the question is, which would you prefer to lose? Kurama? Or your life?"

The teen looked at the ground, he already knew the answer to that question, and he was sure the other two knew as well.

"That's what I thought. You can dodge a bit, if you want. But you'll still lose." The bombs suddenly descended, all heading straight for the young detective.

_I need to stall as long as I can.. _he thought, jumping out of the way as a few closer bombs neared him.

Kurama watched as the delinquent did his best to dodge the bombs that approached him. Getting to his feet, he glared at Karasu. "Why are you doing this?!" he yelled.

"I suppose you could say revenge, for when you killed me," the crow replied.

"So take it out on me then! But you don't have to drag Yusuke into this!"

Dodging the continuous spheres, the younger teen found he was nearing the edge of the roof and starting to tire. 

Karasu shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, you see. Though I was willing to kill you before, I find that I can no longer do that, and in fact want you for myself. However, what better way to take revenge on you than to do so through the one you most care about?" He chuckled as the younger teen barely dodged another attack.

Kurama growled, seeing Yusuke slowly tire.

Barely dodging another sphere, he made his way to the edge of the roof, looking at the long jump from where he was to the next building.

The fox teen could feel his blood boiling with anger as he watched the ongoing in front of him. _There has to be something I can do.....! _Unknown to him, or to Karasu, his body was outlined with a light blue aura.

The younger teen gasped as a black sphere came out of almost nowhere and grazed his leg, exploding the second it touched his skin. The teen let out a muffled cry as his leg gave out beneath him. _I guess I lose.._

Karasu laughed as the rest of the energy bombs descended upon Yusuke, who had fallen to the ground.

The fox, seeing the younger teen hit, felt something inside him snap, and his once light aura suddenly spread out around him, engulfing him in a bright light, and breaking the orb that encased him.

Yusuke blinked at the brightness of the light. "Kurama..?" When he looked up, he only saw the bombs getting closer. He put his arms over him and closed his eyes tightly, doing the only thing he could to protect himself.

The blue aura, now a wave of energy, engulfed the black spheres before they reached the younger teen, somehow avoiding Yusuke, but pushing Karasu over the edge of the roof.

The crow, initially surprised, cursed for being caught off guard, disappearing.

The light dimmed and disappeared, and the fox fell to the ground.

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled, surprised by the bright aura but even more afraid for the other. Getting up painfully, he limped over to the red head, collapsing onto his knees near the teen and pulling the other into his lap.

Reappearing, Karasu stood at the edge of the roof, watching the two other teens. "Interesting....." he said. "It seems Kurama used up about half his life force, seeing as how he didn't have enough spiritual energy....."

He embraced the other teen protectively, glaring at Karasu.

Watching them for a minute, he turned. "Well, since Kurama's no use to me half dead, I'll just wait until he recovers......IF he recovers." And with that, the crow once again disappeared.

"This is just great.." He sighed, his leg throbbing painfully beneath him. "If I can't carry him.. then.." The younger teen embraced the other tighter, transferring his own energy to the fox.

Slowly, Kurama stirred, groaning as he opened his eyes.

Yusuke smiled tiredly at the other as he saw him waking, still transferring his energy slightly.

Realizing what the other was doing, he gasped, sitting up quickly. "You can't do that," he said, turning to the younger teen. "You have to conserve as much of your energy as possible."

He only nodded, too tired to argue at the moment.

He looked at the other's leg. "We should get you home."

He nodded again, slowly pushing himself off the ground and wobbling slightly. "What about going to the store?" he asked.

"I'd rather take care of your injury first. We'll worry about that later." He got to his feet, offering to let Yusuke lean against him for support.

He didn't need to be persuaded as he leaned against the older teen, whispering, "Thanks.."

He smiled, nodding slightly. 

Suddenly remembering that Kurama didn't have much energy, he looked at the other as they began walking. "You're not too tired are you, I mean to help me..?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. I think your energy was enough."

"Good.." he smiled slightly.

He had lied, of course, knowing that if he had answered truthfully, Yusuke wouldn't have allowed to let him assist. _I just hope he doesn't notice,_ he thought as they walked through the building door.

Yusuke limped beside the teen, which caused him to lean into the other a bit more.

Feeling the younger teen lean against him, he continued to walk at the pace that Yusuke limped in, which was quite slow. Considering his options, he knew there was a faster way to get the teen home. _But that takes a lot of energy, too. But, as Youko, I would be able to carry him easier than I am now......_

He groaned slightly. "Sorry I'm so slow.." he replied gently, voice barely above a whisper.

"It's alright," he said softly. "It's not your fault. There is a way we could get back faster, if you don't mind...."

He looked at him, slightly confused. "I... I don't mind.."

Looking around, he led the younger teen into a nearby alley, concealed from others passing by. "Lean against the wall for a minute."

The younger teen nodded, doing what he was told to do and painfully moving from the older teen to the wall.

Closing his eyes, his body began to glow again, as he transformed into Youko.

Thinking the fox had enough energy, he looked at him. "All right... but I don't want you holding that form for too long.. "

The fox demon nodded, gently scooping the younger teen into his arms, and, jumping up on the building of the roof nearby, hopped from roof to roof.

Resting his head on the other's chest, he closed his eyes slightly, feeling the wind rush over his body.

Seeing the apartment, he jumped off the roof he currently was standing on, landing in front of the building. Running up the stairs, he opened the door to the Urameshi apartment, walking into the bedroom and placing the younger teen on the bed. Walking out, he went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

The teen opened his eyes as he was placed on the bed, watching the other walk out of the bedroom.

Returning, Youko pulled out some bandages and cleanser. He gently cleaned the wound before wrapping the bandage carefully.

Yusuke winced when he felt his wound being cleaned, but he smiled tiredly at the demon as he wrapped his leg. "Thanks..."

The silver-haired demon nodded, smiling slightly, when he reverted to his human body, nearly collapsing on the bed.

"Kurama!" The younger teen shot up in the bed when he saw the other teen almost collapse, wincing slightly as he did so.

The fox teen panted slightly, kneeling beside the bed and looking up at the younger teen. He smiled tiredly. "Sorry.....I guess that took more energy than I thought it would...."

Scooting over slowly, he made room for the older teen on the bed.

Smiling his thanks, he sat on the bed next to the younger teen, sighing deeply. 

"Why didn't you tell me how much energy that was going to take..?" he asked, concerned for the other teen.

"I wasn't even planning on doing that until we were on the street," he replied gently, looking at the other. "And I did it so that I could take care of your wound. It was the quickest way..."

He sighed gently, looking down at the bed sheets between them knowing Kurama was right.

Smiling softly, he embraced the younger teen. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you're alright...."

He embraced the other back softly. "I'm glad you're all right too.."

Smiling, he pulled back, placing a gentle kiss on the other's forehead. "Too bad about dinner, huh?" he asked in a joking tone.

He chuckled slightly, leaning his upper body back on the bed and resting his head on the pillow. "I guess so.."

Kurama sighed, leaning against the wall. "I think you're mom fell asleep," he said.

"Probably.." he replied, closing his eyes gently.

"Are you tired? Maybe you should rest now...."

"No.. I'm fine.." he lied, opening his eyes again.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, looking up at the ceiling above him. "I'm fine..." He glanced at the other teen. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

He smiled slightly, trying his best to scoot a bit closer to the other.

Smiling as well, the fox ran his fingers through Yusuke's ebony hair.

His smile deepened as he shivered slightly and closed his eyes.

Feeling the other shiver, he fidgeted a little so that he was lying next to the younger teen.

Feeling the teen beside him, he opened one eye to look at him, stifling a yawn at the same time.

He frowned slightly. "You ARE tired...."

The younger teen closed his eye and cuddled closer to the other. "I'm sorry.."

"It's alright. But you should get some rest now...."

He nodded, not really wanting to, but his body was telling him otherwise.

Kurama smiled, gently stroking his fingers down the other teen's chest.

Shivering slightly, he smiled as he felt the gentle fingers over his chest. Yawning again, he fell asleep.

His smile deepened as he noted the younger teen falling asleep. Yawning, he closed his eyes, soon drifting to sleep himself.


	8. Chapter Eight

**The Gift of Oneself**

Written by xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ookami no Kokoro.

Disclaimers: Neither I nor Ookami no Kokoro own Yu Yu Hakusho, though we can wish, right?

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Yusuke groaned as his eyes fluttered open, sunlight blinding him as he opened his eyes.

Kurama stirred slightly in his sleep, cuddling closer to the younger teen.

Blinking the sunlight away, he looked over and smiled as he saw the older teen still near him.

He fidgeted a little more, before opening his eyes. Seeing Yusuke, he smiled softly. "Morning," he whispered.

Good morning," he replied, leaning over and kissing him gently on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," he replied, closing his eyes to the kiss. "How about you?"

"Better.."

He sat up, stretching his body, before looking down at the younger teen's wound. "Maybe we should change that bandage....."

"I guess.." he replied, struggling slightly as he pushed his upper body up.

"You don't have to get up."

"But I want to," he replied, pulling himself up and leaning his back on the wall.

Kurama let out a small sigh. "You're very stubborn," he said, almost playfully, as he got off the bed.

He smiled slightly. "Almost as stubborn as you."

The fox smiled. Noticing the first aid kit was no longer there, he figured Atsuko had placed it back in the bathroom when she had awoken, since he didn't sense her in the apartment. He walked towards the bathroom to retrieve it.

Watching the fox leave, he leaned slightly forward to look out the bedroom doorway.

Taking the kit, he returned to the bedroom, leaning down next to the bed near Yusuke's injury.

He watched the other, he hadn't actually seen the wound yet. He smiled gently and moved his leg closer to the other.

Carefully, he lifted the other's leg, unwrapping the bandage and revealing a semi-large wound.

Yusuke blinked. "That thing barely hit me... I didn't think it would leave such a big wound.."

Kurama's eyes darkened slightly as he cleaned the wound. "That's Karasu's attack.....Even if it barely hits you, the explosion causes wounds like this.....I should know.....But you're lucky. This is one of the smaller wounds....."

The younger teen looked down at the bed, taking hold of the edge of a blanket and fiddling with it. "Maybe Kurama... you should stay with your family for a while.. so Kuronue can protect you.. I don't think I am going to be much help.."

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you alone like this, Yusuke. Besides, it's my turn to protect you......."

He gave the other a sad smile and whispered, "Thanks, Kurama.." His eyes were still on his hands as they fiddled with the blanket.

Looking up at the other, he watched as he fiddled with the sheet. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." he replied, stopping abruptly. "I just don't want you to get hurt.."

"I won't get hurt. I have to make sure nothing happens to YOU, after all, so I won't get hurt."

He nodded, looking up at the other and giving him a gentle smile.

Smiling as well, he gently set the injured leg down on the bed. "All done," he said, closing the first aid kit.

"Thanks again, Kurama. I really appreciate it.."

He smiled, nodding. "It's the least I can do.....You've done so much for me, after all....." He turned, heading into the bathroom.

Leaning his head back against the wall, he sighed and closed his eyes.

Returning to the bedroom, he placed a plastic tray, which held fried rice and curry, on Yusuke's lap. "You're mother left that. I guess she figured we'd be hungry or something."

He opened his eyes, surprised, when he felt the tray on his lap. He looked at the food on the tray then at Kurama.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked at the younger teen and smiled. "You're mother bought it, and brought it back before she left."

He nodded, looking down at it then at Kurama. "Are you going to eat?"

He was about to say no, but knew the younger teen would reprimand him for doing so. Instead, he answered, "After you're finished. That's the only one there. And please, eat more than one bite."

He chuckled slightly and pouted playfully. "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

He just smiled, handing Yusuke a pair of chopsticks. "Just eat."

Taking a small bite, the teen started to play slightly with the rice. "It doesn't feel right.. eating while you're not.."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine, really."

Eating about less then half of what was before him, he placed the chopsticks on the tray and pushed it towards Kurama. "I'm done."

Taking the tray, he looked at the younger teen curiously. "You're sure?"

He nodded. "I'm sure.."

Nodding also, the fox ate about as much as the other had. Taking the tray, he went to wrap what little of it was left.

The younger teen sighed, listening to the other teen's soft footsteps across the floor.

"Are you thirsty?" he called from the kitchen after putting the food away, pouring himself a glass of water.

"I guess so.." he replied back, knowing if he had said no, the older teen still would've forced him to drink something.

Pouring another glass, he reentered the bedroom, handing the glass to the other teen.

"Thanks." He smiled, before taking a gulp from the water and setting it on the dresser beside him.

He nodded, drinking some water himself. Placing it down on the dresser, he froze. He closed his eyes, hoping to sharpen his hearing.

Seeing the teen freeze, he watched the other close his eyes. He didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt whatever he seemed to be listening to.

The fox, after a long while, opened his eyes again, his green depths darkening dangerously. "Karasu's here...."

Yusuke leaned forward, looking around.

He closed his eyes again. Karasu was talking to him inside his head. Opening his eyes, he began to head to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked, concern filling his eyes.

He stopped, turning to look at the other over his shoulder. "Please, just stay here......."

Looking back, he said, "Promise you'll come back?"

He nodded. "I promise. But you have to promise that you'll stay here, no matter what happens..."

He nodded hesitantly. "All right..."

He smiled slightly, before turning around and leaving the apartment.

He bit his lip as he heard the door shut and whispered, "Please be careful, Kurama..."

The fox ran up to the roof, opening the door. Indeed, just as he had said, Karasu was waiting for him on the roof. He approached the crow slowly. "Alright, I'm here. Now what?"

"I think you know happens now."

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "Not this time. I'm not just giving myself up without a fight."

Fidgeting uncomfortably on the bed, he sighed and looked out the closed window.

"Really? Well, that's interesting.....But suppose--"

"No! This is between you and me, Karasu! I will no longer allow you to bring Yusuke or my family into this."

The crow shrugged, his body beginning to glow. "Fine." His aura spread out around him, like a wave, pushing past the fox.

Kurama did his best to keep his footing, using his arms to protect him.

The younger teen felt a cold shiver run down his spine and he looked at the ceiling. "Kurama.."

The energy suddenly disappeared, and the fox almost fell forward.

"It could be easier, you know. All you have to do is surrender."

Kurama looked up at him, glaring. "Never," he hissed.

"Fine...."

The redhead gasped as vines appeared from nowhere, wrapping around his body tightly.

Fidgeting again, Yusuke closed his eyes. _Kurama is still worn out from last night.. I wish I didn't have to touch him to transfer energy.._ he thought, trying to concentrate on the other teen.

Kurama growled, as the vines tightened their hold on his chest, trapping his arms by his side, and his legs, keeping them together. _I can't control these! _he realized after he had been trying for a while.

Karasu chuckled, watching the teen struggle. Closing the gap between them, he held the other's chin, looking into his emerald orbs. "You're perfect no matter what you do, you know that?"

Kurama scoffed, turning his head away from the other.

"Why did I promise I'd stay here?!" he growled, eyes still closed and trying to somehow concentrate his energy into leaving his body and going into Kurama's.

The fox growled as he felt a hand on his chest. Closing his eyes, he faintly felt a source of energy entering his body. _Yusuke....?_

The crow chuckled slightly. "So, what are you going to do?"

He turned back to the other demon. "This...." A thorny vine suddenly grew from his red hair, wrapping itself around the crow, who gasped in surprise.

The vines around the teen suddenly withered and disappeared, and he landed on the ground as the vine in his hair held Karasu above the ground.

The teen smiled, feeling his energy leaving him.

The fox glared at the other demon, glaring at him as his energy pulsed around him dangerously. Though he retained his human body, gold swirled in his emerald depths, as all thoughts of reason slowly left him. At the moment, all he knew were rage and pain, pointing to one course of action: death.

Leaning his head back on the wall, he kept his eyes closed, panting slightly. The thought of how much energy he was giving never crossed his mind, as long as the other had enough to keep himself alive.

Realizing the look in Kurama's eyes, Karasu knew to retreat, lest he tried to fight the now crazed Youko. He disappeared, the vine around him falling limply to the ground.

Even with the suddenly leave of the other demon, Kurama found that his Youko instincts had completely taken over his mind, in a desperate attempt to survive. He was trapped in his instincts to kill. Feeling the other's energy, he pushed it away, no longer accepting something that was not his.

He opened his eyes, feeling that Kurama no longer wanted his energy he stopped concentrating on it and looked out the window instead.

He looked around at the buildings. His Youko instincts longed for the scent of blood, and he held on to his anger, slowly rekindling it with his urge to kill. He could no longer fight it, nor wished to. He was too far past to return to his normal state without help.

Carefully leaning over, he opened the window, maybe hoping to hear something from outside where he was sure the fox was.

A slight sound was brought to his attention. Walking over to the edge of the roof, he looked down, seeing ebony hair. His eyes, watching the figure below, were pure gold, no longer held the warm emerald color from before.

Hearing nothing but silence, the younger teen turned to lean near the window. "Kurama.. you promised you'd come back.."

Something about the figure intrigued the Youko. Jumping, his foot landed on the open window sill, as he crouched down so that he could get a good look inside the room.

Jumping at the noise he looked over. "Kurama! You're all right..." He gave a relieved sigh and pulled the other gently through the window, not even noticing his eye color.

His eyes flickered their normal jade color, but quickly returned to gold. As the younger teen embraced him, he just sat there, unmoving.

"Kurama? Is something wrong?" he asked, eyes widening slightly when he noticed the other's golden orbs.

Saying nothing, he continued to sit there, looking at the delinquent with cold eyes.

He looked at the other, concern and worry flooding over him. "Please tell me what's wrong.. if this is about giving you my energy, I'm sorry.. but I was afraid.." His voice drifted off.

Still saying nothing, he raised a curious eyebrow.

Moving his injured leg, he winced slightly and scooted closer to the other teen. "Why won't you speak to me?"

The smell of blood filled his senses, and he averted his gaze, ever so slightly, to look at the teen's injured leg. Seeing the bandage, and knowing what it meant, he grinned, almost evilly.

"Kurama..?"

The gentle voice reached his ears, and for a moment, his eyes flickered again to their jade color. But, they soon returned to the cold golden color as he entered the room through the window.

The younger teen carefully watched the other enter the room, wondering what was wrong.

To kill again, to once more feel the touch of blood, is what the Youko thought he wanted. His body began to glow slightly.

Seeing the glow, his eyes widened a bit. "Kurama? What's going on?"

He was about to attack, but a white orb suddenly engulfed him, trapping him inside it.

The door opened, as Kuronue made his way into the bedroom.

Yusuke gasped and practically leapt up, causing his leg more pain than he should've. "Kurama!"

"That's not Kurama," the bat said. "At least not the Kurama you know."

He looked at the demon confused. "What do you mean, not Kurama?"

"His Youko instincts have taken over, too much for him to control. He's the same as when he was living in Makai. Without help, he can't think rationally, and his instincts will lead him to kill someone....or several someones...."

"How can we help?" he asked, concerned.

Kuronue looked at the ground. "Unfortunately, I can't do anything...." He looked at the teen. "But you can. You have to talk to him, remind him of who he _really_ is...."

He nodded, slipping off the bed and standing, his legs swaying beneath him. Closing his eyes, he limped over to the energy orb. "Kurama.."

The redhead looked at the teen, no emotion in his golden orbs.

He looked at the other, tears welling up in his chocolate colored eyes as he looked at the other's emotionless ones. "Kurama, I kept my promise.. I stayed here.. Do you remember the promise you made me?"

His eyes flickered slightly.

"You promised you'd come back.." he replied gently, the warm droplets running down his cheeks.

His instincts conflicted with the emotion that rose within him as he watched the tears run down the cheeks of the person in front of him. His mind argued between the need to kill, and the promise he had made.

"You promised me Kurama.. and you never break your promises..." he replied, gently raising his hand to touch the white energy orb.

Hesitantly, the redhead placed a hand where Yusuke's was, blocked only by the white orb. The gold slowly faded to a dark green hue. "Y....Y-Yusuke....."

Tears dripped down his cheeks in slight relief as he looked in at the other. He nodded gently. "Yes, it's me.. please snap out of it because I need you, Kurama.."

His eyes faded back to gold, then jade, much like a flickering light. He seemed to be torn between two things, conflicting in his mind.

Turning to look at Kuronue in the door way, Yusuke asked, "Can you get rid of the orb? Please?"

"Are you sure you want to do that? Since he doesn't really know much about his life here, he might attack and try to kill you......"

"Please?" he asked again, this time his voice pleading. "It's worth the risk."

Hesitantly, he nodded. The orb then floated and gently landed on the bed, disappearing so that the fox was sitting on the mattress.

Slowly going towards the other, he leaned over and embraced the fox, small tears falling onto the other's shoulder. "C'mon Kurama, you have to remember.."

Once again, his eyes flickered from gold to jade, this time lingering on the emerald hue. Hesitantly, his arms encircled the younger teen, returning the embrace, as tears fell from his own eyes.

Feeling the older teen's arms around him, he moved a bit, so that his face was before the other's. He brushed his lips over Kurama's, hoping the other would return it.

Closing his eyes, the tears fell more rapidly as he quickly returned the kiss, gently, before pulling away and looking down at the bed.

"Kurama...?" He looked at the older boy.

He shuddered slightly, refusing to look up. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry......."

"Sorry... for what?"

"I....I could have....I almost....tried to hurt you......I could have killed you.......I'm so sorry......"

"Kurama, it's all right," he replied, embracing the other tightly.

He shook his head, though returning the embrace. "No, it's not.....If it happens again......I don't know if I'll be able to come back......."

"I'll help you come back... I promise.." he whispered, gently kneeling down on the floor in front of the teen. When he put his injured leg down, he winced slightly as a semi-healed cut reopened and the red blood stained the bandage.

Seeing the other wince, he looked over the edge of the bed. Seeing the wound reopened, he tugged at the other, urging him to sit on the bed.

Getting up slowly, he sat next to the other on the bed.

Tears began to fill his eyes again. "I've cause you so much pain....." he said, guilt thick in his voice. "I'm so sorry......"

"Kurama.. you haven't caused me any pain.." he replied, trying to look into the other's eyes, sighing when the other kept his gaze on the bed.

"I have...." He looked up, the tears sliding down his cheeks. "I cause everyone I care about pain, even if it's never intentionally. Everyone I care about gets hurt because of me...."

Kuronue, knowing that the fox included him, looked down at the ground.

"Nothing was your fault.." he replied gently.

"He's right," Kuronue said. "I was killed because of my own carelessness. You, after all, warned me not to go after my pendant, but I did so anyway. You had nothing to do with it."

He nodded in agreement. "Everything that's happened, I've chosen to get into, knowing full well of the risks.. you can't blame yourself.."

"And, after having gotten caught, I chose to protect you. It was my own decision, and I knew that I could very well get killed. But it wasn't your fault."

"But it IS my fault, because you both choose to do this for ME," the fox replied stubbornly, tears still falling from his eyes. "And what of my mother? And my family, who are unwilling set in these situations because of me?"

Yusuke sighed gently, pulling the other closer to him and looking him straight in the eyes. "This isn't your fault.. And even if your family knew about all this, they'd still choose to protect you.. because they love you.."

Kurama looked into the other's eyes, tears still falling from his own. Closing his eyes, he leaned into the other, shivering slightly.

Wrapping his arms around the older teen's body, he gently rubbed small circles on the fox's back.

Watching the two for a while, Kuronue turned silently, deciding to take his leave. _Yusuke can take care of Kurama better than I can,_ he thought, almost sadly. The door creaked quietly as he closed it behind him.

Looking up, the younger teen noticed Kuronue had left. Not really thinking much of it, he continued to rub the other's back gently.

The older teen sniffed slightly. He would have felt rather empty had it not been for Yusuke.

Yusuke scanned over the teen briefly, making sure he was all right before brushing his lips gently over the other's forehead.

Feeling the other's lips brush over his forehead, he couldn't help but smile, cuddling closer to the teen.

Feeling the other get closer, a smile formed on his lips as well.

His smile disappeared, as he began to think about what had taken place beforehand. Thinking of what he could have done to the other, he shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked gently, feeling the other shudder in his arms.

"I don't know.......It still scares me......what I could have done to you.....what I _almost_ did to you....."

Yusuke looked at the other, not really knowing what to say.

He shifted slightly, beginning to try and move away from the other. "Maybe....I should go...."

"No.. please don't..." he replied, trying to keep Kurama from leaving.

He stopped moving, looking up at the other teen. "I'm.....just afraid of what might happen....."

"Nothing will happen, Kurama.."

"I don't mean now. I mean, if Karasu were to come back, he might attack. Then my instincts will take over again, and......that might keep happening, and it might get harder every time to bring me back........I might not even come back at all......."

Yusuke sighed, looking down at the bed beneath him. He wasn't sure what to say to make the other feel better, because he knew what the other said might happen.

"I....I just don't want to hurt you, Yusuke. I don't want to hurt anyone, really, but least of all you. But, if I try to fight Karasu back.....that's going to happen, just like before......."

"It will all work out though.. I mean if you want to come back, then there is always a way to do it.."

"But what if I can't, Yusuke? I tried, I really did, but I couldn't come back before. I didn't even recognize you at first. If it happens again, you might not live long enough to bring me back....."

"I promised I wouldn't leave you, Kurama. And, like you, I always keep my promises.." he replied softly, looking at the other..

"But.....if something happens to you because of me.....I'll never forgive myself......"

Yusuke brushed a few strands of crimson hair out of the other's eyes. "I'll be fine.."

Tears once again resurfaced, sliding down his cheeks.

The younger teen embraced the other slightly.

"What am I going to do?" he asked, almost sobbing. "I'm afraid of my instincts taking over....and if I fight Karasu, that's going to happen again....But if I _don't_ fight him......"

"Don't worry about me, Kurama... If your instincts take over, I'll do everything I can to bring you back.. and it's my choice, so if I get hurt it was because of my own carelessness."

He looked up at the younger teen. "But that's the whole point, Yusuke! I don't care about myself, I really don't. I wouldn't even be alive right now. I'm only alive because of _you_, and if you get hurt......" He looked away again.

"Then I won't get hurt..." he replied, as if it was something simple. He kept his eyes on the other, even though Kurama wasn't looking at him.

He looked up again. "But..."

"I won't..." he replied again, tightening his embrace slightly.

Feeling himself being drawn closer, he leaned against the younger, resting his head on his shoulder.

He gave the other a small slightly sad smile, gently resting his head on top of the other's.

He shivered slightly, closing his eyes. Another tear escaped, falling and soaking into Yusuke's shirt. _I can't stay, _he thought. _I don't want Yusuke hurt because of me.....again....._

Feeling the tear drop onto his shirt, Yusuke gently rubbed small circles onto the other's back.

Looking up, he gently placed a kiss on the other's lips. _I'll leave when he isn't aware....So I can get away without him being able to find me...._

Yusuke gently kissed back, a small tingle running down his spine.

He deepened the kiss slightly, before pulling away. He longed for the warmth, the feeling, but knew he couldn't give in. It would be that much harder to leave.

The younger teen thought it was a bit strange that Kurama had pulled away so fast, but he didn't question the other.

Smiling sadly, he pulled away from the other and slid off the bed, walking towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" he asked, about to get up.

He turned back to the other. "Bathroom," he replied softly, continuing until he reached the said destination. The door creaked softly as he closed it behind him.

He nodded, sliding back to lean against the wall.

The fox simply stood in front of the sink, avoiding to look at himself in the mirror. He needed to think of how to get away without the younger teen following him, or trying to find him. _There's always the forgetful grass.....He'll forget whatever I ask to be forgotten. I can completely rid my existence from his memories. That way, it won't be painful for him....._

Yusuke sighed, listening to the cars drive by on the road below. _Hopefully Kurama doesn't do anything he'll regret._

_But I don't have any forgetful grass here, _he reminded himself. _Wait.....I think I can get some at the park. If Yusuke comes with me, though, I don't know if the grass will knock him out long enough for me to take him back here without him waking up and seeing me...._

The teen closed his eyes, trying to hear any sound from the other teen in the bathroom.

Kurama bit his bottom lip, trying to think. _Maybe.....That's what I should do.....if he doesn't remember who I am, I wouldn't have to dwell on it much, and Karasu will have to leave him alone...._ Letting out a small sigh, he opened the bathroom door, walking out.

Hearing the door open, the younger teen opened his eyes and waited patiently for the other to return to the bedroom.

The fox teen smiled softly. "Maybe we should go for a walk," he said. "I feel the need to get out."

"Okay.." He smiled, sliding gently to the side of the bed. Placing both feet on the floor, he slowly stood and walked over.

"How's your leg?"

"Fine.." he said simply.

The look in his eyes showed that he didn't believe the younger teen, but said nothing about it.

Seeing the look in the older teen's eyes, he noticed the other hadn't said anything, so he didn't either.

Looking at the other, he smiled again, opening the door. "I feel like going to the park," he said quietly, trying to hide the guilt in his voice.

"All right, sounds good," he replied, smiling softly back. Pulling his shoes on he walked out the door.

Closing the door, he walked next to the delinquent. He felt something eating away at his heart. _I can't feel guilty, I'm doing this for him. There's no time for second thoughts now....._

"So where in the park are we going?" he asked, walking close to the other teen.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I just thought we might look around and relax."

"Okay." He looked at the other teen, smiling gently.

Seeing the other smile, he looked away again. _I CAN'T feel guilty.....I just CAN'T.....!_

Yusuke's smile faded when he saw the other look away. Instead, he sighed silently and looked ahead.

They reached the park, entering the quiet area and leaving the busy noise behind them. Kurama looked around at the greenery, finally seeing what he needed to find: forgetful grass.

The younger teen looked around, wondering what the other had planned.

He was about to walk over to the forgetful grass, but stopped. _I'd have to get Yusuke to eat it somehow, or to create a serum for him to take. But I can't have Yusuke watching me and asking questions about it......._

He sighed, folding his hands behind his head and looking up at the blue sky. The silence was really starting to get to him, and he hoped for something to break it.

_I have to get him to do something...._ the fox thought. _But what?_

Yusuke looked over at the other teen, standing around was starting to bother his injured leg and he fidgeted slightly.

Looking at the other, he looked around until he spotted a bench. "Maybe you should sit down over there," he said, pointing to the bench. _If he sits there, his back will be towards me, and he won't see what I'm going to do._

"All right.." He nodded, starting towards the bench.

He let out a small sigh, seeing the other sit on the bench. Turning, he walked over to where he found the grass, pulling some out of the ground.

Gently leaning forward, Yusuke started to rub his leg. From where he was, he couldn't see the other or what he was doing. _I wish Kurama wouldn't try and push me away.._

He vaguely wondered why he had a small container in his pocket, or where it came from, but didn't dwell on it as he poured the serum into it. _Now.....I have to get Yusuke to take it somehow...._

"Kurama..?" Yusuke asked, not turning around. "Are... you coming over?"

He closed the top of the container, putting it back in his pocket. "Coming," he said, standing. He walked over to where the other was, sitting down next to him.

"What were you doing?" he asked, a little concern in his voice.

"Nothing," he lied. Subconsciously, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling the container in one of them.

He nodded, smiling gently at the other teen.

He smiled back, though forced as more guilt consumed his soul.

Yusuke noticed the forced smile, but didn't say anything. Looking away from the other, he looked at the ground, rubbing his injured leg subconsciously.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked, watching the other rub his leg.

Stopping suddenly, he said, "Yes.. I'm fine.."

"Do you need some medicine for that? I can make healing herbs for it....."

He looked at his leg, then at Kurama. "I don't know.."

"It'll help...."

He nodded slightly, looking at the ground.

Smiling a bit, he slid off the bench and knelt down at the ground. Pulling seeds from his hair, he dug a hole in the ground and buried them. They grew suddenly.

Yusuke watched the seeds grow, smiling gently.

Pulling the container from his pocket, he placed the blossom of the plant into it, crushing it into a liquid before Yusuke could see it had been already full.

The younger teen sat patiently, watching the other.

Getting to his feet, he turned to the other, holding the container. "This should help," he said softly.

Smiling, he took the container. "Thanks Kurama."

He watched as Yusuke placed the container to his lips, about to drink the liquid inside. "Wait," he said suddenly.


	9. Chapter Nine

**The Gift of Oneself**

Written by xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ookami no Kokoro.

Disclaimers: Neither I nor Ookami no Kokoro own Yu Yu Hakusho, though we can wish, right?

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

He looked back up, taking it away from his lips slightly. "Hmn?"

The guilt was beginning to get to him, as regret and anger conflicted in his mind. Reaching out, he gently took the container from the other's grasp.

"Something wrong?" he asked, watching with confused eyes as the other took the container.

His mind filled with confusion as he tried to decide what to do. Suddenly, he dropped the container, spilling its contents inside.

"Kurama..?"

"I'm sorry Yusuke," he said. "I really don't know what to do anymore......"

Yusuke looked up at him confused, tugging at his arm to get him to sit down next to him.

He sat down again, tears once more flowing down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry," he repeated.

Gently scooting over, he embraced the older teen. "It's okay, Kurama.." Yusuke wasn't sure what the other was sorry for, but his only thought was to comfort the teen.

He embraced the other back, choking back another sob.

Gently rubbing the other's back again, he tried to calm Kurama down, glancing quickly at the container on the ground.

"I was going to make you forget," he said quietly, his shoulders shaking with sobs. "I'm sorry....."

"Forget? Forget what?" He looked back at the other, confusion evident in his voice.

He looked away from Yusuke, tears still flowing from his eyes. "Me...."

The teen's embrace loosened slightly. "Why... why would you want to do that?"

"Because.....I don't want you to get hurt....."

He looked at the other. "But even if you made me forget.. I'd still feel empty without you.."

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I just don't know what to do anymore......"

"Before your instincts took over, what were you planning on doing?"

"I don't know......When I was fighting Karasu on the roof top, I was afraid he was going to go after you......"

"So you were going to fight Karasu, to protect me.." he replied, looking at the other. "Then do that.. sounds like a good plan to me.."

He looked up at the other. "Do what?"

"Fight Karasu.."

"But, if I do that, I'm afraid my instincts will take over again....."

"But I can protect myself Kurama.. I can help you back, and I will.." He paused, looking into the other's eyes. "What other choice do you have?"

He looked into the other's chocolate eyes, before looking at the ground. "None, I guess....."

Gently moving his hand, he placed it on the other's chin, forcing him to look at him. "Please, don't worry Kurama... everything will be fine."

"I hope so....."

He nodded gently, embracing the other tightly.

He embraced the other back. "I really am sorry," he whispered again.

"It's all right.."

Smiling a bit, he pulled back, gently brushing his lips over the other's.

The younger teen kissed back, pulling Kurama forward slightly, deepening the kiss.

He shivered slightly, leaning into the other as he felt himself being drawn forward.

He felt a warm tingle through him as the fox leaned into him.

Pulling away, he rested his head on Yusuke's shoulder.

Yusuke smiled gently, brushing strands of hair out of the older teen's eyes.

He smiled slightly, closing his eyes.

A few people walked by, staring at the two, but Yusuke just shrugged their stares off. "I'm kinda hungry.. wanna get something to eat?"

He nodded, realizing that it was early afternoon, and they hadn't eaten all day. "Where should we go?"

He shrugged. "Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever is fine with me."

"You can pick the place.." Yusuke replied, looking at the other.

Kurama looked at the ground, trying to think of a place to eat. "I'm not sure. What do you feel like eating?"

He shrugged again, leaning over and placing a quick kiss on the other's cheek. Standing, he turned and looked down at the other. "It doesn't really matter to me.."

The fox also got to his feet. "Well, I guess I feel like getting something quickly."

He nodded, agreeing with the older teen.

"How about a burger or something?"

"Sounds fine to me."

He smiled slightly.

Yusuke nodded to the other and started walking, his leg still bothering him slightly as he stepped over the broken container on the ground.

He started to follow, but stopped, looking back at the herb that he had grown. He took the other blossom of the plant, before walking to catch up with the other.

He looked over at Kurama as he came up on his side, carrying the flower.

Smiling at the other, he placed the flower in his hair, deciding to use it later.

Mirroring Kurama's smile, he turned to look before him. "So which fast food place do you want to go to?"

"I don't know. It's your turn to pick."

"There's one not far from here... it can sometimes get kinda crowded though.."

"If you want to go there, that's fine. I really don't mind where we go."

He shrugged again. "I don't care really.."

"So, let's go there." He looked at the other. "You'll have to lead the way."

He nodded again, walking out of the park and down the sidewalk.

The fox followed the other teen down the busy street.

Seeing the burger place up ahead, he headed towards it, noticing it didn't look as crowded as he thought it would be.

Walking into the burger place behind the younger teen, he looked around, noticing it wasn't really that crowded. He was thankful for that.

He stopped and looked back at Kurama, "I'll pay.." he replied, pulling out some money from his pocket.

"Alright," Kurama said, "but if you're paying, I'll order for us." He took the money from the other. "What do you want?"

"I'll just have whatever you're having," he replied, turning to get a table.

He nodded, turning to the line at the cash register.

Finding an empty booth, Yusuke sat down, waiting for the other teen.

Kurama tapped his foot as he waited in line. He didn't mind the line, but he felt a little fidgety.

The teen looked around, watching as other people ate. Placing his elbows on the table top, he set his chin on his hands.

Walking to the booth where Yusuke sat, Kurama placed down the tray with the two burgers, two packages of fries, and two milkshakes on the table in front of the younger teen.

He moved slightly, smiling as the other teen placed the tray down.

Smiling back, he sat next to the younger teen, giving him the change.

"Thanks," he replied, putting the change in his pocket.

"No problem," he replied, separating his food from Yusuke's.

Taking his own food, he first took a sip of the milkshake.

Grabbing a fry, he took a bite, looked at the other and smiled.

Smiling back, the younger teen started to pick at his food.

The fox took a sip of his milkshake. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked, seeing the other only pick at his food.

He nodded slightly and took a bite out of his burger.

He was hungrier than he had thought. He finished the rest of his fries before starting on his burger.

Yusuke finished his burger and took a sip of his milkshake, eating a few fries after.

Having eaten about half his burger, he placed it on the tray and took a sip of his milkshake.

Eating half his fries he leaned back slightly. "I'm done.."

Kurama nodded, finish his milkshake. "I am too."

Smiling, the younger teen took a last sip of his milkshake before taking his things and putting them on the tray to be thrown away.

Sliding over, Kurama stood so the other teen could get through.

Placing the other's stuff on to, he grabbed the tray and started for the trash can.

He followed after the younger teen, heading over for the door.

After dumping the trash, he placed the tray on top and walked to the door as well.

Kurama opened the door, waiting for the other teen.

He stepped through, smiling gently at the other. "Thanks."

He nodded, closing the door after him.

"So where to now?" Yusuke asked, waiting for the teen on the sidewalk.

"I don't know. I don't feel like going back to your apartment....."

"Wherever you wanna go is fine with me," he replied.

"I'm not sure where I want to go....."

"We can just wander." He shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

He nodded. "Let's just do that."

He smiled slightly, starting to walk down the sidewalk.

"How's your leg?"

"Okay.." he replied, although it had started to hurt worse when they left the burger place.

"Maybe we should get that taken care of first."

He shrugged again, looking at the other.

Looking around, he walked into an alley. "Follow me."

The younger teen nodded, following the other into the alley.

He pointed to a nearby fire escape. "Do you think you can sit over there?"

He nodded, making his way over and sitting down gently.

Pulling the flower out of his hair, and an empty ketchup container from the restaurant, he began to crush the blossom.

Yusuke watched the older teen. "So what's that going to do?"

"It's almost like a pain reliever, but it should help your wound heal as well."

He nodded slightly.

He continued until the flower became liquid, handing it to the other. "Here," he said softly.

Smiling, he took the medicine and started to drink it.

Kurama smiled.

Drinking it all, he felt, almost instantly, the pain in his leg disappear.

"How do you feel now?" he asked gently.

"Much better," he replied, standing up and smiling.

He smiled as well. "Now, we can go wandering, I guess."

Yusuke chuckled and walked over to the other teen.

He walked back out into the street among the busy people.

The ebony haired teen walked beside the other, looking around.

"So, where are we going?"

He shrugged. "Anywhere I guess.."

"I guess that would be the point of wandering, huh?"

He chuckled and said playfully. "You're catching on.."

Kurama laughed softly. "I'm getting a lot of help," he replied.

He grinned, looking around the streets again.

"Well, let's go."

Nodding he started walking next to the other.

The fox walked, looking around as people passed him. _Everyone is always in such a hurry_, he thought.

Yusuke sighed slightly, wanting to get away from the large noisy crowd.

"Maybe we can go somewhere quieter," the fox suggested.

He nodded. "That sounds good.."

Nodding also, Kurama walked along, wondering where to go.

Looking around, Yusuke realized he wasn't as familiar with this side of town as he was with his own.

He looked over his shoulder to see if the other was still following him, since he knew that Yusuke had never been in this part of town before.

The detective was looking around, and didn't notice Kurama look at him. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Yes. This the part of town where my school is."

He nodded. Noticing he had fallen slightly behind, he walked a bit faster, until he was walking side by side with the older boy.

The redhead smiled slightly, looking ahead to see where he was going.

Yusuke just followed, seeing as he wasn't familiar with everything around him.

Still thinking of where to go, Kurama didn't notice that the streets were now almost empty.

The younger teen noticed the pretty much empty sidewalk and wondered where the fox teen was taking him.

Kurama stopped, finally noticing that there was no one around them. There weren't even cars on the street.

Yusuke stopped also, looking at the older teen. "Something wrong?"

"Why is there no one here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know.. I thought it was always like this.."

"It shouldn't be. I mean, there should at least be some people here."

The other looked around, seeing the deserted street and sidewalk. He was getting a bad feeling. "Maybe we should get going.."

The older teen nodded.

The two started walking down the street, Yusuke glancing around cautiously the whole way.

Looking around as well, Kurama gasped when a black energy orb from the ground suddenly engulfed him.

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled, stumbling backwards from being so close when the orb engulfed the other teen.

The fox started banging on the orb. _No, not again! Not again!_

Running over, the younger teen started punching it as well, trying to break the other free.

He suddenly felt a strong surge of power. He froze. 'Was that Karasu?' he wondered. _He was never that strong before....._

Seeing the other freeze, he stopped as well. "Kurama? What's wrong?"

He looked at the other. "Don't you feel that?" he asked. "That....that POWER....I've never felt anything like it....."

Pushing his fear for the other away slightly, he suddenly felt it, gasping at it's size.

"It's Karasu......." he said, his voice in a low whisper.

"H-how could he get that strong..?"

"Maybe.....He's always been that strong, ever since he came back, because of Yin.....Maybe we just never noticed....."

Yusuke glanced around, _How could we have not noticed it though..?_

The redhead sat down in the orb. _How are we supposed to beat Karasu? We could barely beat Yin, and he wasn't as strong as Karasu is now. We didn't even beat Yin. Yang did. What are we suppose to do?_

The younger teen sighed sadly, looking in at Kurama.

He looked at Yusuke. "What are we suppose to do now?"

He shook his head sadly. "Do you know how you can get out?"

He shook his head. "The last time I got out, it was a fluke. I don't think I can do that again."

He sighed, clenching his fists at his sides.

The fox gasped again as the orb slowly started sinking into the ground.

"No!" Yusuke panicked, trying to grab the orb, but failing.

Kurama quickly got to his feet, though his knees were already past the ground.

"Kurama!" He dropped to his knees, feeling completely helpless as the orb sank into the ground.

"Yusuke!" he cried back, just as the orb disappeared. As soon as it was gone, a cold, mocking laughter rang throughout the city.

Yusuke stood, looking around, the laughter seeming to come from everywhere.

"So much for protecting him, huh?" the voice said, still in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Karasu!" Yusuke growled, glancing around, looking for the source.

He laughed again. "Well, I got what I wanted. Or at least, I will......"

The teen growled again, his anger ripping through his body.

"So, what are you going to do about it, Urameshi?"

Karasu's voice seemed to be coming from all around him, and not being familiar with this part of town or where the demon was, the feeling of helplessness settled over him again.

"Just as I thought. You can't do anything. And I thought you never broke your promises......"

"I don't," he growled, turning slightly.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Taking a deep breath, he tried to concentrate on where the demon's voice originated from, hoping maybe Kurama might be there with him.

Karasu scoffed. "That's going to work," he said sarcastically.

He growled. "I don't have much of a choice, you're too much of a coward to come out here!" He sighed, looking around again. His only choices were to find Karasu or draw him out.

Karasu laughed again. "Oh, hold on a minute. I have something for you....."

Yusuke glanced around cautiously, knowing whatever Karasu wanted to give him, most likely wasn't good.

A soft, frightened voice suddenly echoed around the seemingly deserted city. "Yusuke.........!"

The younger teen gasped, looking around. "Kurama! Where are you?!"

"I don't know! I....I can't see anything..... Help me, Yusuke, please!"

_How can I help him, if I can't find him?!_ Yusuke thought angrily, taking a few steps forward.

Karasu laughed. "I always thought that Kurama would be the stronger one in this relationship......Guess not...."

Yusuke growled, clenching his fists at his sides as he walked slowly forward, looking around. _I wish I knew this place better.._

Unknown to the young teen, Karasu began to rise from the ground behind him.

The detective didn't notice as the demon rose behind him. He did, however, get a slight tingle down his spine, but disregarded it.

As the crow was about to attack the delinquent, and explosion engulfed him, catching him by surprise.

Hearing the explosion, the teen whirled around, seeing it was right behind him.

Kuronue landed in front of Yusuke, standing between him and Karasu.

As the smoke disappeared, the crow growled, glaring at the bat.

"Kuronue..?" he asked, looking at the taller demon's back before him.

"You have to go and find Kurama," the older demon said, not taking his eyes off Karasu.


	10. Chapter Ten

**The Gift of Oneself**

Written by xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ookami no Kokoro.

Disclaimers: Neither I nor Ookami no Kokoro own Yu Yu Hakusho, though we can wish, right?

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"I don't know where to look though.."

"Don't LOOK for him. FEEL for him."

Yusuke nodded, stepping back slightly and closing his eyes.

Karasu laughed. "He won't be able to find Kurama. I've made sure of that already. His spirit energy is concealed well, I think."

"I never said he should seek Kurama's spirit energy," Kuronue shot back.

The younger teen blocked the other voices out, concentrating hard on the other. Suddenly snapping his eyes open, he turned and started running away from the demons.

Karasu growled, about to sink into the ground, but stopped as Kuronue held his hand out, a light aura surrounding him.

"You'll have to get by me, first," the bat said.

Running as fast as he could, he found that, even though he had never been to this side of town, he was able to find the right streets and alleys. _Don't worry Kurama, I'm coming.._

The teen turned down an alley, reaching a warehouse set on the harbor. Entering the warehouse he was sure Kurama was in, he found many doors, opening them and looking in quickly.

In the very last door that the younger teen looked in, Kurama lay on the ground in the corner, lying on his stomach. His head buried in his arms, his tears were absorbed into the sleeves of the black body suit he wore.

"Kurama!" he yelled, running into the room and to the older teen.

He looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks, looking at the younger teen with tired, frightened eyes. "Yusuke.....?"

He dropped to his knees before the other teen, a few tears making their way from his own eyes. "Are you all right?"

He looked down at the ground, nodding slightly.

Yusuke embraced the older teen tightly.

He embraced the other back, though he could barely move because of the tight body suit that trapped his body.

Pulling away, Yusuke finally noticed the suit. "What's that..?"

The redhead looked away. "Karasu......made me wear it......"

"How do we get it off?"

"It's just a regular body suit, really. But....I don't know where Karasu put my other clothes."

"Want me to go find them?" he asked gently.

"I......I don't know....."

Thinking, he looked at the older teen. "I've got a t-shirt and my boxers on under this.. Take my sweatshirt and jeans until we find your clothes." he replied gently.

Looking up at the other sadly, he nodded.

Stripping down to his boxers and white t-shirt, Yusuke handed his sweatshirt and jeans to the other.

Taking the clothes, he slipped them on over the body suit.

"Your not going to take it off..?" he asked, looking at the other curiously.

He looked down at the ground. "Not yet......Besides, wearing this suit is almost like wearing nothing anyway......"

He nodded. "Then let's go find your clothes.."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Karasu burned them already......." the fox replied angrily.

"Let's at least get out of here.." he replied, looking at the other.

He nodded, wrapping his arms around himself as if he were cold.

Seeing this action, he looked at the other, concerned. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"As much as one can be....."

He sighed, walking to the other's side and gently urging him forward. "C'mon.. let's get out of here.."

He walked as the other drove him forward, shivering slightly.

Feeling the other start walking, and the shiver, he stopped forcing the other and instead walked next to him.

With his arms folded across his chest, he walked alongside the younger teen, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Stealing a glance at the older teen, he knew something was wrong. He didn't prod though, knowing the other would tell him sooner or later.

"He was there......" the fox said softly.

"What?" he asked, looking at the other.

His emerald eyes glanced up at the younger teen. "Karasu was there, in the room.......while I was putting the suit on....."

Yusuke's eyes glittered with sadness as he looked at the other. He was aware of how much the teen hated other people watching him undress, but couldn't think of anything to say that might comfort him.

The fox growled slightly. "He was just standing there, watching me taking my clothes off.........I hate him....."

"I hate him too... for putting you through all this.." he replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

He looked at the other, before looking down again sadly. "He saw.....everything....."

"Don't worry.. I won't break my promise again.." he replied, looking back at the other.

He looked at Yusuke again.

He looked away from the other as they exited the warehouse.

"I don't feel right," the fox said quietly, looking away as he noticed the other had done.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning back to look at the fox.

"I don't know.....I just don't feel right.......I'm sort of....uncomfortable...."

Not knowing what to do, Yusuke stood there, thinking of what could make the other uncomfortable.

The fox sighed, leaning against the younger teen.

Looking down at the other, he smiled slightly. "Should we go back to my place?"

He looked up at the other. "Can we?"

He nodded. "If that's what you want.."

He nodded.

Yusuke placed his arm around the older boy's waist. "All right, let's go then.."

He smiled slightly, then frowned again. "I can barely walk in this thing....."

"I'll carry you then.." he replied, looking back at the other.

He looked at the other, nodding slightly.

Gently lifting the other into his arms, Yusuke started walking, hoping to find an alternate route around Kuronue and Karasu.

The fox leaned into the other teen, resting his head on Yusuke's chest. He was emotionally tired, and just wanted to sleep, and possibly never wake up.

The younger teen retraced his steps, but as he started to draw closer to the spot where he had left Kuronue and Karasu, he started looking for a longer way around.

When he felt they had stopped, he opened his eyes, looking up at the other. "What's wrong?"

"I.. I don't know where to go.." he replied honestly.

"Why not that way?" he asked, pointing to where Karasu and Kuronue were.

He shook his head, "I don't want to go that way.. Isn't there any other way?"

Though unsure of why he didn't want to go that way, the fox teen didn't question. "You could go this way." He pointed to a nearby alley. "It should lead around there towards my school.....From there, we could get back to your apartment...."

He nodded, turning and taking the alley the fox teen was pointing down.

Closing his eyes, he once again rested against Yusuke.

Feeling the other rest against him, he continued to walk down the alley, nearing the end.

The other breathed deeply, trying to forget what had happened earlier in the warehouse, but failing miserably.

Yusuke came out of the alley and close to Kurama's school. He looked around, finding where he wanted to go and heading in that direction.

He shuddered slightly.

The teen looked down. "Something wrong?"

He looked up. "It's just that....I can't forget the way Karasu was looking at me while he was watching me....."

"What do you mean?" he asked, continuing to walk as they talked.

"I can't explain it........" He shuddered. "I don't even want to think about it. But......it wasn't a very good way.......I felt very unsafe there......"

Continuing to walk down the sidewalk, Yusuke glanced up every once in a while, making sure not to walk into anything. "Don't worry, Karasu won't be around long.. not with both Kuronue and me here.."

"I hope not....." He shuddered again, leaning closer into the younger teen.

Yusuke looked back up, seeing his apartment up ahead.

Kurama sighed slightly. "But Karasu had a good point......"

"What do you mean?"

"Karasu mentioned that you were the stronger one in our relationship, and I think he's right."

"Why's that?" he asked gently, walking to the apartment door and carefully opening it.

"You seem to be so calm, even while everything is happening. I, on the other hand, always break down. When something happens....I don't know....I'm just useless...."

"You're not useless, Kurama. Our positions in this are different, and if we switched, I don't think I could handle any of what you are going through," he replied, gently placing the other on his bed.

He looked up at the other. "Yusuke, I CAN'T handle what I'm going through......"

The teen sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at the other. "That still doesn't make you weak.." he whispered.

The redhead sighed, looking away. "I just wish I could handle this better. I've never been so scared in my life....."

The detective looked away as well. "Neither have I.." Looking back at the other quickly, he stood. "Do you want me to leave, so you can change?"

He shook his head. "I don't want you to leave.....I just don't want you to look."

"I won't look," he replied walking away from the bed slightly and turning to look at the wall.

Sitting up, he grabbed his bag and pulled out his clothes, quickly undressing. Placing Yusuke's clothes on the bed, he looked at the body suit, left on the floor, wondering what to do with it.

Yusuke stood there, waiting for the older teen to tell him when he had finished.

"You can look now," the fox said softly, sitting on the bed, still looking at the body suit.

The teen turned, smiling slightly when he saw Kurama in his normal clothes. He walked over, picking up his clothes Kurama had been wearing and pulling them on.

"What should we do with that?" he asked quietly.

Looking at the body suit, he shrugged. "I'm not sure.."

"Can we get rid of it?" He looked at the younger teen.

He nodded. "Of course we can, but how?"

"We could burn it."

Yusuke nodded again. "Okay."

Kurama looked at the other. "I don't care how we do it, but I would just like to get rid of it."

"Well, if we burn it, we shouldn't do it in here.." He carefully walked over to the suit and picked it up.

The fox nodded, not wanting to burn the building down. He stood, following the younger teen.

The younger teen walked to the door opening it and waiting for the other. "Where should we go?"

The older teen shrugged.

Yusuke thought, closing the door and locking it as the other walked through. "Maybe we should go to one of the more deserted areas in the park.."

Kurama thought about it. "The cave....You remember that cave that I showed you? No one ever goes there."

He nodded. "Alright, let's go there." With that he started walking.

He nodded also, following the other.

Walking at the same pace as the older teen, he made his way to the park, entering the denser part.

"Do you remember the way?" the fox asked, looking at the other teen.

He looked at the other, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I remember.."

He smiled as well, nodding once.

Yusuke nodded back slightly, continuing on. Looking down at the black suit reminded him of Karasu, and he hated holding it.

Looking at the other again, he noticed the small look of anger in his eyes. Looking down at the suit, he shivered slightly.

Noticing the fox teen's shiver out of the corner of his eye, Yusuke stopped looking at the suit, instead looking ahead at the cave and small pond they were approaching.

As they reached the pond, Kurama inhaled deeply, trying to relax as a soft breeze blew by. He looked at the cave on the other side of the pond.

"Should we do it right here?" he asked, looking around.

"I don't know," he replied. "I don't want to risk setting the park on fire......."

He looked at the cave, the only way to get to it was by crossing the pond.

He looked at the other, wondering what to do.

"Let's just get closer to the water, so that we will be close enough to put it out, instead of going across."

The fox nodded.

Walking closer, he dropped the suit on the dirt near the water. "Here should be fine."

The fox nodded again.

He looked at Kurama, who hadn't come any closer. Looking back down, he realized he didn't have anything to set the suit on fire with.

Holding his hand out, the fox shot a small energy beam. As it hit the body suit, the black material sparked, as a small fire engulfed it, growing steadily larger.

Yusuke stepped back a bit, watching the black cloth burn.

The red-haired teen sank to his knees, letting out a small sigh.

The younger looked over at the other as he sank to his knees.

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply again. He was tired, and he hadn't told Yusuke the whole truth of what happened, but had decided not to talk about it.

After a while, all that was left of the suit was a few ashes. Walking over to Kurama, he looked down at him. "C'mon, let's go.."

The fox teen looked up at the other with tired eyes, before looking at the still burning fire. "Maybe we should put that out first....."

Nodding, Yusuke walked back over and splashed water over it. Since the fire wasn't very big it went out quickly.

Kurama got to his feet slowly, supporting himself against a tree.

Walking over, the younger teen looked at the other. "Can you walk back?"

He nodded. "I think so....."

Looking at the teen, Yusuke knew the other was hiding something from him. Nodding once, he started walking slowly.

He slowly followed after the younger teen.

They started walking back through the dense brush, the younger teen glanced over his shoulder at the other every once in a while.

The fox continued to walk after the other, stopping only when they reached the main part of the park.

Not hearing the soft footsteps behind him, Yusuke turned to look at the fox.

Kurama had his eyes closed, breathing deeply.

"Kurama, are you okay?" he asked, walking back over.

He opened his eyes, his emerald orbs gazing at the younger teen tiredly.

"C'mon, let's get you back to the apartment.." he replied, not wanting to ask the already tired teen any other questions. He walked over, putting one arm around the other's waist, letting Kurama lean on him while they walked.

Kurama leaned against the other teen, resting his head on the other's shoulder as they walked.

Walking out of the park and onto the sidewalk, the detective wondered how Kuronue was fairing against Karasu. His attention quickly turned back to Kurama though, as they neared the apartment.

He sighed, closing his eyes, trying to not to lean all his weight on the other.

Walking to the door, he moved slightly, getting the key out of his pocket and unlocking it.

Kurama sighed slightly.

Walking into the bedroom, Yusuke helped Kurama sit down on the bed. "Now you should get some rest, you look exhausted.."

The fox pushed back some strands of his crimson hair, looking up at the other.

The younger teen looked back at him, standing silently in front of the bed.

He gently took hold of the other's wrist, urging him to sit down.

Sitting down next to Kurama, he looked at him.

He looked at the other, before looking down at the ground. "I suppose you want to know what's wrong, huh?"

"Kind of.. But I don't want you to tell me if you don't want to," he replied, looking at the floor as well.

"Well, you have a right to know."

He shook his head. "No, I don't want you to tell me if you don't want to."

He looked at the other, before leaning against him, cuddling up to him.

Yusuke wrapped his arm around the other, gently pulling him closer.

"Karasu took a lot of my energy....." he whispered.

The younger teen looked at the other. "How? Through that suit?"

"Possibly.....I don't know how he did it, but I could feel a lot of my energy leaving my body........"

He nodded and pulled away slightly. "Maybe you should rest then.."

He held onto the other, leaning closer into him. "I am resting," he said, a small smile on his lips.

The younger teen smiled back gently, letting the other lean into him.

He closed his eyes, curling up and moving slightly so his head was resting on the other's lap.

Yusuke moved his hand, which had been around Kurama, and ran his fingers through the other's crimson hair.

He shivered slightly, smiling as he curled up on his side slightly, nestling deeper into the other.

The younger smiled softly, turning his head slightly to look out the window, before looking back down at the red head.

"Yusuke...?" the fox whispered tiredly.

"Yeah?"

"Even if....I fall asleep.....are you going to stay here?"

"Yes.. I'll stay right here.."

He looked up at the other, smiling softly.

He smiled back, leaning over and giving the other a gentle kiss on the forehead.

He closed his eyes as the other's lips brushed over his forehead. His smile deepened.

Sitting back up straight, he smiled again.

He sighed, enjoying the feeling of the other's fingers through his hair. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**The Gift of Oneself**

Written by xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ookami no Kokoro.

Disclaimers: Neither I nor Ookami no Kokoro own Yu Yu Hakusho, though we can wish, right?

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Yusuke shifted slightly underneath the older teen. He had been sitting in the same position, Kurama's head resting on his lap, since the other had fallen asleep.

The fox mumbled slightly, feeling some movement beneath him. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open, stretching his arms.

Seeing the other's movement he looked down and whispered, "I'm sorry... did I wake you?"

Looking up at the other, he smiled softly. "No......" he said, mid-yawn.

The younger teen chuckled slightly, and smiled back.

He stretched again, sitting up. Turning to the other, he asked as he rubbed his eyes, "How long have I been sleeping?"

He shrugged. "A few hours.."

The redhead frowned. "Have you just been sitting there for 'a few hours'?"

"Yes.." he replied honestly.

"You must've been uncomfortable....."

"No, I was perfectly comfortable." He gave the other a small smile.

He smiled as well, leaning against the other.

He gently pulled the other closer. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he replied softly, closing his eyes.

"Good," he replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

There was a small tap on the window, drawing the attention of the fox. He gasped, seeing Kuronue's battered figure hovering there.

Looking over, Yusuke gasped also, opening the window wide. "Kuronue, are you all right?"

Kurama helped the taller demon in through the window.

"I'm fine," the bat replied tiredly as the fox sat him on the bed.

Yusuke watched as the older teen pulled the demon through the window.

Kurama, looking over the older demon, noted a large wound on his shoulder, among the other various bleeding cuts.

The younger teen slid off the bed, walking out of the bedroom to retrieve the first aid kit from the bathroom.

"What happened to you?" Kurama asked.

Kuronue looked up at him, remembering that the fox hadn't been there at the time.

Pulling a small towel from the closet, he wet it and wrung the access water out, before grabbing the kit and walking out of the bathroom.

Hearing the other return, Kurama stepped back to allow the other to tend to Kuronue.

Seeing Kurama step back slightly, he looked at him, handing him the cloth. "I'm sure you'd be able to clean the wounds much better than I would.."

Looking at Yusuke, he hesitantly took the cloth, turning to his old partner. Gently, he placed the wet cloth on the shoulder, knowing that the largest wound needed the most tending to.

Kuronue hissed quietly as the water was soaked into his injury.

Yusuke opened the kit, pulling out a white bandage and unraveling it, ready to give it to Kurama when he needed it.

Removing the cloth, he took the bandage the younger teen was holding, carefully wrapping it around the wound. "So, what did happen?" he asked again.

The younger teen glanced at Kuronue quickly, before moving his eyes to where Kurama was working. _If Kuronue wants to tell him, then he can.._

"I was fighting Karasu," the bat replied simply.

Kurama looked at him. "Why were you fighting Karasu?"

Kuronue sighed slightly. "He was about to attack Yusuke......"

The younger teen looked down at the ground. "I was being careless and wasn't paying attention.."

"You weren't being careless," Kuronue replied, looking at him. "Karasu had used Kurama as a distraction so he could attack you."

Yusuke nodded, looking back up at the other two.

Kurama frowned slightly. "I was wondering why Karasu had let me talk to Yusuke......."

Looking at the other, he noticed the frown, suddenly adding, "It wasn't you fault, Kurama, so don't even think it was."

Kuronue nodded in agreement.

Looking at the younger teen, then at his old friend, Kurama nodded slightly, though hesitantly.

He knew Kurama still thought it was his own fault, but he didn't say anything.

Kurama finished bandaging the one large wound, taking the cloth and cleaning a cut on the bat's face.

Kuronue reached up, gently grasping Kurama's hand. "It's really not your fault," he said.

Kurama looked at him, before looking away.

"It really wasn't your fault, Kurama. If it was your fault I almost got attacked, then it was my fault that you got captured in the first place.."

"That wasn't your fault," the fox said softly.

"Right. And him getting attacked wasn't your fault either. So don't worry about it."

Yusuke nodded in agreement.

Kurama nodded, smiling slightly.

The younger teen smiled back gently, before closing the first aid kit and setting it on the dresser next to him.

Placing the bloodstained cloth on top of the kit, the fox looked Kuronue over. "Well, I think we took care of all your injuries......"

The bat nodded, starting to stand.

Kurama placed his hands on the other's shoulders before he could. "But you really should rest."

Yusuke nodded in agreement with the fox.

"But while I'm here, Karasu....."

"Is probably just as injured as you are," the redhead interrupted. "And he probably doesn't have anyone helping him with his wounds. If I know Karasu, he would be conserving what little energy he has. So you should rest a bit."

The younger nodded again, picking up the kit and cloth and turning on his heels to put them back in the bathroom.

Kurama smiled softly at the demon. "You just sit and rest for a while." And he followed the younger teen out of the bedroom.

Yusuke could hear the other's soft footsteps behind him as he entered the bathroom and put the supplies away. Turning, he walked back out.

He looked up at the delinquent as he walked out of the bathroom. "What are we going to do, Yusuke? Kuronue has always been stronger than me, and if HE can't beat Karasu, how are we......?"

He looked at the other. "Maybe if we both fight him.."

Kurama sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm afraid to fight him again......"

"I suppose Kuronue and I could fight him.. that is when he is better.."

He looked at the other, fearful tears brimming in his eyes. "But what if the two of you aren't enough?"

"Don't worry, Kurama, we will be.." He tried to keep his voice reassuring, but he didn't even trust himself.

Kurama sighed, looking down at the ground. "I don't know, Yusuke.......I'd never be able to live with myself if something happened to either one of you........."

"And I'd never be able to live with myself if something happened to you because I didn't try and fight.."

He looked up at the other, then sighed again. "Then we're back where we started. What are we going to do?"

Yusuke looked back at the older teen. "You can choose what you are going to do.. but I am going to fight Karasu.. no matter how much a difference in power we have.."

The fox rubbed his temple slightly. "You sure you want me choosing what I want to do?" he asked.

He nodded. "I trust you, Kurama.."

He smiled slightly.

The teen gently smiled back.

The fox teen indicated the bedroom. "We better go back and take care of Kuronue."

He nodded once, starting to walk with the other teen to the bedroom.

The bat looked up as the two returned. "I really should be going now. Just in case."

Kurama shook his head. "Not yet. Just rest for a little while."

"Kurama's right, you should rest for a while.."

"But, if Karasu....."

The red-haired teen sighed slightly. "And I thought I worried too much. Kuronue, I'm sure Karasu is in worse condition than you are right now, and I'm only asking you to rest for a little while." He looked at the demon with puppy eyes. "Please?"

Kuronue sighed, unable to resist the 'cute' look.

Yusuke chuckled softly seeing Kurama's puppy eyes and Kuronue's look of defeat.

"Fine, I'll stay for a while. But not too long, alright?"

Kurama chuckled slightly. "Agreed."

The younger teen sighed and folded his arms behind his head. "If you don't mind me asking... what were you two like before..?"

Kuronue looked over at the younger teen, then back at Kurama.

The redhead looked at the bat, then at Yusuke. "We were both thieves, as you probably could have guessed."

He nodded slightly, his arms still folded behind his head.

"I don't know if you can tell, though, but I'm moderately older than Kurama," the bat said.

He nodded again. "I figured that.."

Kurama nodded, blushing slightly. "Around 200 years, actually," he said. "But, Kuronue found me when I was a few years old, when I was abandoned......."

Yusuke blinked slightly, he hadn't known that Kurama had been abandoned.

Kuronue nodded. "I was on my way back from.....one of my thefts.....when I found a young kit by himself. I'm not sure why, but I felt sorry for him, and took him in."

Kurama nodded.

"So.. that's why you two have such a strong bond.." he said thoughtfully.

The fox nodded again. "Kuronue taught me a lot, and he took care of me for as long as I could remember. And he kept taking care of me, until the day he died......"

"But when our relationship changed," the bat said, "I'm not entirely sure."

He nodded again, taking in everything the other two were saying.

"It was strange," the bat continued, "when this young, inexperienced fox kit started being viewed, in my mind, as attractive. It wasn't embarrassing, though, that we were 200 years apart. In human years, that would be as two people only two or three years apart. But, for some reason, as Kurama grew older, I couldn't help but feel differently for him."

"I suppose... it was the same for me.." he replied gently, "since I thought I liked Keiko.. but then I found I had feelings for Kurama instead.."

"Oh?" Kuronue asked, curiously. "So, you had a girlfriend already?"

He nodded, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"That's interesting......"

Kurama cleared his throat. "I'm not sure if Yusuke would like to hear us talk about our relationship, Kuronue...."

Yusuke didn't say anything, he didn't want Kurama to feel uncomfortable with talking about his past, so instead he kept his gaze averted to the floor.

"Is that saying you don't want Yusuke hearing about it, or that you don't want to talk about it?"

"I never said that," the fox protested. "I just don't want Yusuke getting bored listening to us talk about our past."

"I'm not bored.." he replied gently.

Kurama looked at him, then nodded. "I'm not sure when my feelings for Kuronue changed, either. He was like an older brother to me. But.....I guess there was always more to it then that....."

He nodded, looking from Kuronue to Kurama.

"We were happy for about a hundred years," Kuronue said, "before I.....well, you should know by now....."

He nodded again. "I suppose it would've been much different if you hadn't died.."

The older demon looked at Yusuke, smiling slyly. "Yes, I suppose it would've....."

Kurama blushed slightly, knowing the full meaning of Kuronue's words.

The younger teen chuckled slightly, dropping his arms from their position behind his head to his sides.

Kurama cleared his throat again, a little louder than before, as the red hue on his cheeks slowly faded.

Hearing the other clear his throat, he looked over at him.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" Kurama asked, looking at the other teen.

He shook his head gently, not really thinking of anything else.

Kuronue nodded, rising to his feet slowly. "If that's it then, perhaps I should go."

Kurama looked up at the other. "Are you sure you're alright?"

The bat nodded. "And, if Karasu won't be back as you say, then I should be fine for a while."

Yusuke looked from Kuronue to Kurama. "He.. does have a point.."

The fox teen nodded. "I know he does." He looked at the other demon. "Just be careful, okay?"

Kuronue had already been halfway out the window. He glanced at the fox over his shoulder. "You know I am," he said, smiling softly. And he disappeared.

The younger teen placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll be fine.."

The older teen nodded, looking at the other with a small smile.

He gently smiled back, removing his hand.

The fox sighed slightly, leaning into the other teen.

Yusuke moved a few bangs out of the other's eyes. "You know.. I really do wonder what would've happened if Kuronue hadn't died.."

"If he hadn't.....I might not be here right now....."

He nodded gently, even though he wouldn't admit it aloud, he was glad Kuronue had died.

He cuddled closer to the other. "And....that makes me wonder where we would be if that happened.......If I wasn't here right now, and quite possibly, us never meeting at all......"

"It could've also been possible that I would've never come back one of the times I died.." he replied, almost sadly.

He looked up at the other, confused. "I had nothing to do with you coming back after you died....How would me not being here......?"

He smiled, kissing the other's forehead gently. "There was always a reason for me coming back.." he replied, "who's to say you weren't one of them?"

"Well......I know I couldn't have been the reason for the first time you came back, because we hadn't met at that point......." He looked down at the ground. "The only reason you came back was because of Keiko......"

The younger teen looked at the top of the other's head. Keiko had been one of the biggest reasons he had come back the first time, but not the only one. "But nothing happened that way, so I guess it doesn't really matter.."

"She kissed you....." the fox whispered, a tiny hint of jealousy woven in his voice.

He looked at the older teen. "But you've kissed me too.."

"But HER kiss was the reason that you came back to life the first time. I could never say that......"

Yusuke looked down at the ground, guilt from making the older teen sad welling up inside of him.

He closed his eyes, cuddling closer to the younger teen, almost in a desperate need.

The younger teen wrapped his arms around the other, placing his head on Kurama's shoulder and whispering, "Keiko NEVER made me feel the way you make me feel, Kurama.."

The fox smiled slightly, pulling the other closer.

He smiled back slightly, leaning closer to the teen and brushing his lips over the other's.

His eyes still closed, he leaned closer, returning the kiss.

The younger teen leaned closer, deepening the kiss, before pulling away.

The fox looked at the other, slightly curiously.

He chuckled slightly at the other, gently raising his hand up and running it once through the other's hair. "It's getting kind of late.."

"Yeah, I guess it is......"

The younger teen pulled away from the other's warm embrace.

He missed the warmth, but said nothing, and simply watched the other teen.

He started for the bedroom door. "I'll be right back.." With that, he walked out and into the bathroom.

Sighing, he flopped back on the bed, his legs dangling over the edge, as he stared up the ceiling.

After finishing his business, Yusuke walked back into the bedroom, he smiled when he saw the other. "So when were you planning on getting your apartment?"

"When this whole thing blows over......" the fox replied, still lying on the bed.

He nodded, walking over and laying on his side next to the other.

He looked at the other, smiling gently. "I was thinking some place by the park."

"Wherever is fine.." he replied, smiling back.

The fox smiled also.

The doorknob rattled suddenly.

Hearing the doorknob, Yusuke looked at the other, smiling playfully. "Better watch it fox boy, you don't want to do anything that will make you blush in front of my mom."

The fox chuckled slightly, closing his eyes as the door opened.

The younger teen sighed, rolling onto his back and looking up at the ceiling.

Atsuko walked into the bedroom, looking at the two teens lying on the bed. "Well, aren't we bursting with energy?" she said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes slightly, closing them after. "Very funny.."

She shrugged slightly. "Have you two eaten anything?"

Yusuke thought for a second. "Yeah.. a while ago."

"I meant dinner."

He shook his head. "No."

"Well, I bought some food, if you're hungry. It's in the fridge. I'm going out again." She left, the door creaking as it opened, and clicking softly as it closed.

The younger teen moved to face the other. "Do you want anything?"

"Maybe just a little something...."

He nodded, slowly getting up.

The fox opened his eyes, looking at the other teen.

"Stay here." He smiled. "I'll bring it to you."

He rested on his elbows, half sitting, half lying down. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, walking out the door.

He smiled, lying back down on the bed.

Yusuke opened the refrigerator door and looked inside. A container of fried chicken with some mashed potatoes was sitting on the top shelf. He took the carton, which was still warm, two bottles of water and some eating utensils, walking over to the bedroom door again.

Hearing the other return, Kurama sat up, looking at the other with a soft smile on his lips.

He took the tray which Kurama had left in the room from earlier and set the carton, a bottle of water, and the fork on it, handing everything to the other.

He smiled, looking at the other. "Aren't you going to have some?"

The teen shook his head. "No, I'm not too hungry."

He frowned slightly, though didn't say anything. He scooped some mashed potatoes onto his fork, lifting it to his lips and eating it.

He smiled slightly even when the other frowned, and sat down next to him, taking a sip of his water instead.

He looked at the other, drinking some of his own water, before eating more mashed potatoes.

Noticing the other looking at him, he looked down at the water bottle in his hands, starting to play with it.

He watched the other fidgeting with his water bottle, smiling, slightly amused.

He stopped playing with the water bottle and sighed, flopping backwards on the bed. He could still feel the other watching him.

He looked away from the other, knowing that the other was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Noticing the other's action, Yusuke sat up softly, scooting closer and resting his head on the other's shoulder.

Kurama chuckled slightly. "You know, you remind me of Kuronue sometimes...."

The younger teen looked at the other curiously. "I do?"

The fox nodded, eating a little more mashed potatoes. Swallowing, he said, "When I was younger, and Kuronue first took me in, I had a hard time trusting him. So, whenever he caught something to eat, he would always give it to me, and not eat anything. He would also try to get me to open up." He shrugged slightly. "I first noticed when Kuronue came back."

He smiled gently, scooting a bit closer to the other.

Kurama smiled as well, placing the food on the dresser.

Pulling away slightly, he looked up at the older teen. "I hope you're not only done because of me."

He shook his head. "I'm really done."

He nodded, debating on whether to take the food into the kitchen or stay with the red head. Making his decision, he leaned back on the older teen.

He wrapped his arm around the other, gently pulling him closer.

Yusuke smiled, cuddling closer and closing his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat some?" he asked, his voice a soft whisper.

He nodded slightly. "I'm sure.."

"Alright....." he replied.

The younger smiled, his eyes still closed. "Don't worry, I'm fine.."

He nodded slightly, gently gripping the other's shoulder.

Yusuke felt the other's grip gently tighten around his shoulders and he shifted, slightly uncomfortable in his jeans.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at younger teen.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

He nodded slightly, gently placing a kiss on Yusuke's forehead.

The teen closed his eyes and smiled gently.

He gently pushed the other down on the bed, leaning over him.

He didn't object when he pushed to the bed. Blinking his eyes open, he saw the other leaning over him.

He smiled softly, bending over and capturing the other's lips gently.

Leaning forward slightly, he returned the kiss.

He deepened the kiss, gently pressing the other's head deeper into the pillow.

Closing his eyes, Yusuke moved his arms so that they were resting limply over Kurama's shoulders.

He moved his hands down the other's body, until he gently grasped the younger teen's hips.

The teen shivered slightly as he felt the other's hands moving down his body.

Feeling the other shiver, he broke the kiss, looking down at the other gently.

Opening his eyes, the younger teen looked up at the older curiously.

Smiling gently, he leaned down again, this time gently brushing his lips over the other's neck.

A small moan escaped from his lips as the detective felt the other's lips brushing over his neck.

Hearing the other moan, he raised his head, looking up at the other.

He smiled gently, lifting his head slightly and capturing the other's lips.

He deepened the kiss.

The younger teen moved one of his hands, which was still resting gently on the other's shoulder's and started to play with the teen's crimson hair.

He broke the kiss, looking at the teen with gentle, half-lidded eyes.

He smiled back. "Tired?"

He chuckled softly, closing his eyes. "Not tired.....breathless, maybe, but not tired......"

He let out a small laugh, moving his arms from the other's shoulders to place them beside him on the bed.

His smiled deepened, gently moving off the other, sitting next to him on the bed.

Yusuke didn't move from his spot laying on the bed, just looked over at the other, smiling.

He smiled as well, before looking out the window, looking up at the night sky.

The younger teen moved onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows and looking out the window as well.

Kurama gasped softly suddenly, faltering slightly as he leaned forward, supporting his upper body with his hand on the bed.

"Kurama?" he asked, looking at the other concerned.

He gripped the sheets underneath his hand tightly, groaning slightly.

Sitting up quickly, he pulled his knees underneath him and sat on them, looking at the other teen fearfully. "Kurama, what's wrong?"

"It's.....It's K....K-Karasu.....!"

Yusuke wasn't sure what the other meant. "What?!"

"He's.....He's trying to.....take over my mind....!"

The younger teen gasped, trying to think of a way to stop the demon from getting full control.

He looked up at the other, life flickering in his emerald eyes. "Help me....please....!"

He looked down at the bed, then remembering how he had done it the last time, he leaned over, kissing the other. _Hopefully this works again.._

He kissed the other back, gripping Yusuke's shirt desperately, but, as he continued to fight for his own mind, realized that this wasn't going to work again.

Pulling away, Yusuke noticed that Kurama's emerald eyes were still flickering. _If that didn't work, what else can I do?!_ he thought desperately.

"Ngh.....!" The fox released his hold on Yusuke, placing his hands to his head, leaning forward so that his forehead touched the bed.

"I.. I don't know what else to do!" He shook his head, trying to think.

He trembled, tears soaking into the sheets.

Tears started forming in his own eyes as he watched the other tremble. "Kurama, I am right here... I'll help you.. but I don't know how.."

A black aura began to surround the redhead's body. "It hurts.....!" he mumbled. "It hurts.....!"

Leaning forward, he embraced the other teen. "I wish I could take all your pain.." A small tear fell down his cheek and landed on Kurama's shirt.

"Y.....Y-Yusuke....!"

"What?" he asked, looking at the other, a feeling of helplessness settling over him.

"I.....You...you have to....leave.....now.....!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

He panted slightly, looking up at the other, the light in his eyes slowly fading. "I....I can't fight it anymore.....You have to.....leave.....I don't.....want you to get.....hurt....."

"I'm NOT leaving," he replied stubbornly. "You'll get hurt if I leave and I don't want you to."

"I.....I don't want you hurt either.......But.....I.....can't control it anymore......"

The teen sat there, unmoving. "I'm not leaving you.."

Exhausted, the redhead suddenly fell back, the aura suddenly disappearing.

Yusuke leaned over the older teen. "Kurama..?"

He lay there, for a while unmoving.

The younger teen placed his hand on the other's shoulder, gently shaking it. "Kurama... please..."

Slowly, his eyes opened, though held no sign of life. The dull green orbs stared out into nothing, and he continued to lay there, seemingly as still as if he weren't breathing.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**The Gift of Oneself**

Written by Ookami no Kokoro and xDarkxMagicianxGirlx

Disclaimers: Neither I nor Ookami no Kokoro own Yu Yu Hakusho, though we can wish, right?

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Tears formed in Yusuke's eyes as he gazed into the other's lifeless orbs. The fox, as though in a trance, slowly sat up, still seeming to stare at nothing. 

Yusuke watched the other carefully, shifting ever so slightly so that if he needed to move, he could do it quickly. Kurama looked around, until his eyes fell upon the open window. He began to make his way towards it. Yusuke quickly got in front of him, closing the window and looking at the other. "You're not leaving."

With dull eyes, the fox glared at him, his body glowing slightly with a dark energy. The younger teen looked back at him. "Kurama, you don't want to do this.."

He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but it was not his voice that was heard. "Kurama is no longer in control, so he can no longer tell what he wants...."

The dark haired teen's eyes narrowed when he heard the familiar voice. A cold, mocking look appeared on the fox's features as he sneered. "Honestly, Urameshi, did you think you could keep him away from me for long?"

Yusuke growled. "You won't have control long, Karasu."

His sneer remained. "Now, how do you figure that?" he asked, mockingly.

"You aren't getting out of here until you get past me.." The teen glared slightly, a thought crossing his mind. _Kurama can see everything, so if Karasu attacks me, maybe Kurama can become angry enough to push him out of his mind.._

The fox laughed. "You don't think I know what you're up to, Urameshi? I _can_ read minds, you know, and I can wait quite a while.. But how long can you last, knowing that I'm controlling Kurama's mind?"

He growled slightly, but his voice suddenly held a slight taunting-ness to it. "So you'd rather wait then take this opportunity? If you do have control of Kurama's mind then he wouldn't be able to stop you from attacking me, and I'd never attack Kurama. It'd be the perfect opportunity to kill me..."

He chuckled, taking a step closer to the younger teen. "Oh, I'll attack, alright.....But....in a different sense." He roughly pushed Yusuke back on the bed.

The teen growled again, pushing himself back up. The other tackled the delinquent, pinning him on the bed, looking down at him. "You wouldn't try and hurt Kurama's body, would you?" he asked, his voice in a low, taunting whisper.

Yusuke closed his eyes, struggling to get free.

He laughed, coldly. "What's the matter, Urameshi? I would've thought you would enjoy this....."

"Get off me!" He growled, struggling to get the demon off him without hurting the fox.

He laughed again, obviously enjoying the younger teen's torment. He grabbed the other's wrists, harshly pinning them over his head.

He winced slightly as he was roughly pinned down. He continued to struggle, with more difficulty now though.

For an instant, a sign of life flashed in Kurama's emerald orbs. "Yu....." He was unable to finish the name, as the dull, dark look returned to his eyes.

"Kurama.." he said, recognizing the voice for an instant.

He shook his head slightly. "Damn, the fox is stubborn, I'll give him that much....."

Yusuke smirked slightly, but continued to try and push the other off him, trying, at the same time, not to hurt the redhead physically.

Suddenly the controlled fox leaned down, roughly kissing the younger teen. Yusuke tried to pull away from the rough kiss, but found he couldn't. He nipped at the delinquent's lip, just hard enough to draw some blood, causing the boy beneath him to gag softly.

Almost gently, he ran his tongue over the other's lips, stroking over the cut. Yusuke writhed beneath the other, turning his head away from the boy on top of him, his eyes closed tightly shut. Breaking the kiss, 'Kurama' licked the blood off his own lips.

The younger teen started to cough, practically choking on the blood that had built up in the back of his throat. Smirking, the redhead started to lean forward again, when he suddenly stopped, his grip on Yusuke's wrists laxing. He closed his eyes tightly, as though he were in pain, a white aura surrounding his body.

Getting his limbs free from the other's grip he put them up to his mouth, coughing up the blood. Suddenly, the redhead fell back on the bed again, unconscious.

A small sigh, coming from nowhere, and yet sounding from everywhere, was heard. "Sorry I'm late," a familiar voice said suddenly.

Yusuke sat up. "K.. Kuronue?" he asked, coughing again slightly.

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

He nodded, looking from the blood on his hand to the unconscious teen on the bed. "Kurama...? Is he okay?"

"Physically and mentally, he should be.."

He nodded again, scooting closer to the other teen. "Where are you?"

"I'm not there with you. I'm still at Kurama's house. But, I felt Karasu's presence.. somewhere. And I found out he was up to something."

"Thanks.." he replied, looking at the teen.

"No problem," Kuronue replied. "Just wish I found out sooner."

He sighed slightly, pulling his knees up to his chest and looking at the older teen, brushing a few crimson bangs out of the other's eyes.

Kurama coughed suddenly.

"Kurama..?" he asked gently.

The redhead sat up suddenly, covering his mouth as he coughed.

Yusuke watched the other. "Are you all right, Kurama?"

Kurama calmed down, his shoulders trembling slightly. The taste of blood was strong, and he felt the urge to vomit. The other teen watched the other, wondering if he was all right.

The older looked at the other, tears filling his eyes as they settled on the small cut on Yusuke's lips. "I.. Karasu.. didn't hurt you, did he?"

He shook his head gently. "No.. I'm fine.."

"Are-are you sure?"

He nodded slowly. "Are.. you okay?"

He nodded, placing a hand to his throat as he tried to suppress the urge to empty his stomach.

The younger teen watched him, concerned. Feeling a little bit of his own blood dripping from his upper lip, he brought his already blood stained hand up without thinking and wiped it away. The smell of blood filling his senses, and the taste of blood on his tongue did nothing to help his already upset stomach, and he quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Kurama?!" he yelled, sliding off the bed.

The older bent over the toilet bowl, gripping the edge as he emptied himself violently.

Yusuke stopped at the bathroom door, seeing the other vomiting into the toilet. He turned around so he didn't puke himself.

Once finished, the redhead collapsed to the floor, shaking slightly. With the bitter taste in his mouth, he wasn't sure if this, or the blood, was a worst taste.

Turning, the other ran over to the teen, pulling him into his arms. "Kurama.. are you okay?"

He nodded slightly, gasping for breath. Not believing the teen, Yusuke sat there, the older teen in his arms. Tears started forming in his eyes. "I... I'm sorry Kurama... did you see.... everything?"

He nodded again, tears flowing down his cheeks. "And don't be sorry.. it's not your fault."

"I could've gotten him off from me... but I didn't want to hurt you.." he replied, looking away as tears began falling down his own cheeks.

He cuddled closer to the younger teen. "It's not your fault.. If it's not my fault for not being able to fight him off, then it's not your fault either."

He nodded, leaning down and burying his face into the other's chest. Kurama gently placed his hand around the younger teen, pulling him closer, trying to ignore the bitter taste in his mouth.

The younger teen lifted his head slightly and smiled slightly through his tears. "Do... do you want some water?" Kurama winced slightly, running his tongue through his mouth. He nodded. Yusuke nodded in return, standing, the older teen still in his arms. He wanted something to drink as well. The taste of his own blood, and the remembrance of Karasu's rough kiss was enough to make him gag.

Wiping the remaining tears from his eyes, Kurama cuddled closer to the other, smiling slightly. Setting the other down on his bed, he grabbed the drinks they had been drinking earlier. They were still slightly cold, and he handed one to the other. Taking the offered drink, Kurama took a quick drink of water, flinching at first as it passed through his throat.

Yusuke opened his own bottle, drinking a quarter of the water, closing his eyes tightly as his own blood was washed down his throat. The fox stopped drinking, coughing slightly as a mix of blood, vomit and water passed down his throat.

Gulping down his water, he looked over. "Are you sure you're all right?"

He nodded, clearing his throat. "I will be....." he replied quietly.

He sighed, looking down at his hand. The blood he had coughed up on it was now dried and it made his stomach turn just looking at it. "Do you want me to do anything for you?" he asked silently, still looking at his hand.

"No, I should be alright.."

Yusuke nodded slightly. "All right.."

Sitting up, Kurama gently took the other's bloodstained hand. A pained look flashed through his eyes. Seeing the look, the other quickly took his hand away from the boy, placing it behind his back. Looking up at the other, Kurama gently reached up, wiping the semi-dried blood away from the cut lip. The younger teen looked down at the other gently.

Reaching out, he pulled the other's bloodstained hand from behind. Yusuke tried to pull it away again, but failed, tears starting to form in his chocolate orbs. Kurama felt tears fall from his own eyes, wetting the palm of the other's hand. From his pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief, gently wiping the now wet palm clean.

Yusuke looked at the other. "Why.... do you let everyone do that to you..?" he asked, indicating to what Karasu had done to him.

He looked up at the other, a little hurt. "I didn't LET him do that.. I don't let ANYONE do that. But sometimes.. I don't know, it's like.. Fighting back doesn't work.."

Walking over, Yusuke embraced the other teen, tears falling from his eyes. "I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know.." He choked on a sob, and replied honestly, "I was always so.. jealous and angry.. when they touched you.."

The redhead embraced him back, his own tears being shed. "I understand that. But understand that I don't like that feeling either. I always feel so.. dirty..." He shuddered slightly.

Yusuke nodded, burying his head into the other's chest. "I know.. and you're not dirty.. not to me.." he replied gently, his words muffled slightly in Kurama's shirt. Even though it had been Kurama's body on top of him earlier, he too felt slightly 'dirty'.

"But I can't help but feel that way..."

Looking up, the raven haired teen nodded. "Just remember that.. no matter what happens to you, I'll still love you, ok?" he said gently, closing his eyes and cuddling closer to the other.

Kurama smiled through his tears, gently pulling the other closer to him, enjoying the warmth. "I really don't deserve someone like you," he said, his voice slightly shaky.

"If I deserve someone like you.. then you certainly deserve someone like me.."

"Who says you deserve someone like me?" Kurama whispered. "You deserve someone much better than me......"

Yusuke cuddled closer, yawning slightly. "There isn't anyone better than you, Kurama.."

The fox smiled softly. "Tired?" he asked quietly.

Yusuke nodded slightly.

"Maybe you should rest.."

The boy looked up. "What about you?"

"Maybe... I'll stay up for a while.."

"You'll stay here... right?" the delinquent asked, closing his eyes again.

Kurama nodded, rubbing the other's back reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere.."

"Thanks, Kur.." Yusuke didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before he fell asleep in the other's arms.

The other smiled, gently embracing the other before setting him down to lie on the bed, sitting on the floor beside it.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**The Gift of Oneself**

by xDarkxMagicianxGirlx and Ookami no Kokoro.

Disclaimers: Neither I nor Ookami no Kokoro own Yu Yu Hakusho, though we can wish, right?

* * *

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Yusuke blinked his tired eyes open, he was on his side facing the window. Moving slightly, he found that he was all alone on his bed. "Kurama..!" The fox, kneeling by the bed, had used his arms as a pillow beneath his head. Hearing the sudden yell, he was jarred out of his sleep, blinking tiredly.

The younger teen sat up, scooting over to the edge, he looked at the older teen. "Why are you down there..?" Kurama rubbed his eyes slightly. "I was just sitting here last night, looking out the window.. I guess I just fell asleep.." 

"Oh.." the other replied gently, looking at the other.

Looking up at the younger teen, the redhead smiled gently. "Did you sleep well?"

Yusuke nodded. "What about you?"

Kurama nodded as well, getting to his feet, stretching. The dark haired teen sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, facing the older teen.

"Are you hungry?" the redhead asked, blushing slightly at being watched for a while.

"No," the indicated teen replied, looking away and shaking his head gently.

Kurama looked at the other, frowning slightly. "You haven't eaten very well lately. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine.."

"Alright, if you're sure.."

Yusuke smiled slightly, and looked at the other teen. "Are you hungry?"

Kurama smiled shyly. "Just a little.."

Yusuke chuckled slightly. "Okay, let's see what we can get you to eat," he replied, standing up. He noticed that the food the older teen had been eating the night before was gone, meaning Atsuko must've took care of it. The fox sat on the bed, looking around the room. He still felt a little tired.

Yusuke had been about to walk out, but stopped when he saw the other sit down tiredly. Turning slightly, he looked at the other. "I'm.. sorry I woke you.. If you're tired, you should get some more rest."

The fox teen smiled at the other. "You didn't really wake me. Actually, I'm glad I awoke when I did..." He let his voice trail off.

The younger looked at the other, slightly confused.

Kurama shook his head. "Never mind," he replied.

Yusuke nodded gently and turned. Not looking at the other, he asked, "What do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter to me.."

"I'll see what we have.." the former replied, walking out the door.

The fox sighed slightly, lying back on bed. As he did, however, he felt something in the back of his mind, trying to take over again. He held his head, closing his eyes. Yusuke looked around the kitchen. He didn't see much to make for breakfast, so instead he grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster, leaning against the counter and waiting patiently for it to be done.

The redhead groaned slightly, still holding his head as he rolled onto his side in the bedroom.

The detective sighed, grabbing the toast and buttering it. He started walking back to his bedroom. "All we have is-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, seeing the older teen holding his head. "Kurama? Are you okay?" Kurama let out another moan in response.

Yusuke walked over to the bed, leaning over the other. "Kurama..?" The older's body began to glow a dark aura. The younger teen's eyes widened and he dropped the bread that was in his hand to the floor.

"Ngh..! No! Not again..!"

Yusuke climbed onto the bed, fear and helplessness evident in his chocolate orbs as he tried to think of ways to stop Karasu from getting total control of the fox's mind. As the black aura began to glow brighter, it suddenly dimmed as a white aura tried to overcome it.

"Kuronue?" Yusuke asked, staring at the older teen. "What can I do to help?"

"Just be there for him...." came the reply as the aura disappeared.

He nodded, pulling Kurama closer to him, so that the teen's head was resting on his lap.

Kurama moaned slightly, his eyes fluttering open slowly.

The younger teen gently ran his fingers through the other's hair. "Are you all right?" he asked in a whisper.

The fox sat up slowly, shaking his head. "No..." His shoulders began to tremble slightly. "I hate this.... I hate it all. This.. frustration and pain." His body began to glow slightly. "I can't take this anymore..!"

Yusuke looked at the other. "Kurama.."

His body continued to glow, his energy being used in an attempt to forfeit his life. "I-I don't want to deal with this anymore!"

The younger teen suddenly wrapped his arms around the other. "And I don't want you to..."

The high amount of energy continued to be released, as the fox began to show signs of tiring.

_Yusuke! _Kuronue said to the younger teen mentally.

_Kuronue?_ he asked mentally, slightly stunned.

_What's going on?_ the bat asked, slightly frantic. _Kurama's emitting a lot of energy..._

_I.. I think he is trying to kill himself.._ Tears started forming in the younger teen's eyes and he looked up at the older teen. "Kurama... please stop.."

"I can't.. I can't deal with this anymore!" the fox said, not hearing the other. "I.. I hate it so much!"

"I'll help you deal with it," Yusuke replied, trying to calm the other down. "You can't leave me, I need you..."

Kurama's aura suddenly started to die down, as he opened his eyes and looked at the younger teen. Yusuke's grip around the other tightened, and he looked back up at the other.

Tears slid down the redhead's cheeks, as he closed his eyes. "I'm so tired of it all....." he whispered. "I'm so tired of my life......"

"I wish I could switch places with you, Kurama.." Yusuke whispered.

Kurama shook his head. "I wouldn't want anyone else to have this kind of fate.." He opened his eyes, tears still sliding down his cheeks. "Especially not you.."

The ebony haired teen wiped the tears from the other's eyes. "I just wish I could help you more.."

Kurama closed his eyes to the other's touch, shivering slightly. The younger teen gently loosened his grip and pulled away, still looking at the other.

Feeling the other slip away, the fox looked down at the bed, slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry....." he whispered.

"Don't be sorry.." Yusuke replied gently, "I.. I just don't want to lose you.."

"I just... .I just wish I knew how to handle this better. I hate having to deal with things like this _all_ the time..."

Yusuke nodded gently, understanding the other, he hated seeing Kurama pained all the time. Kurama shivered again, his eyes drooping slightly. He shook his head slightly to clear the fatigue from using too much energy.

Yusuke looked at the other. "You need to get some rest... you used a lot of energy up.."

He shook his head. "I can't.. If I try to fall asleep.. I just can't.."

The younger looked at the other, concerned. "Kurama.. at least let me give you some of my energy.."

"If.. If you really want to..." the older replied tiredly.

"If you're not going to rest.. I see no other option.." Yusuke gently placed his hand on the other's shoulder, starting the transfer.

"Not too much....." Kurama said quietly. "I don't want you to tire yourself out....."

"Your health is much more important than mine.." Yusuke replied, closing his eyes gently and sending his energy in slightly large amounts.

"To you, maybe..." the older felt a large wave of energy through him. He placed his hand on the other's. "I think that's enough....."

Yusuke opened his eyes slightly. "Are.. you sure? "

Kurama nodded, smiling softly. "I'll be fine now. Thank you."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**The Gift of Oneself  
By IppikiOokami13 and xDarkxMagicianxGirlx**

Disclaimer: Neither of us own anything.. but we can dream, right?

**Chapter Fourteen**

Yusuke's eyes widened slightly and he started pounding on the side of the orb, watching as Kurama, both tired and soaked, stood.

Karasu looked at the fox. "You look very nice wet, Kurama."

Kurama growled, ignoring the comment. "What are you doing? What do you want with Yusuke?"

The crow suddenly jumped up, landing on the top of the orb with the trapped teen. "If you want to see Urameshi alive again, you'll find Kuronue and have him transport you to Yin and Yang's world."

"Yusuke, no!" the fox cried out as the orb, the teen within, and Karasu disappeared with only the echo of the redhead's name from Yusuke's lips. When the two were inside the new world, Karasu jumped off the orb, walking off as the orb followed after him.

The younger teen growled, eyes narrowing in hate. "Why do you find pleasure in torturing Kurama?!"

Though he continued to walk, the raven-demon glanced at the younger teen over his shoulder. "It's fun, I suppose......." Yusuke turned his back on the demon, disgusted with his attitude.

"Whether he comes for you or not is none of my concern, because either way, I'll get what I want, one way or another...." The other sighed in response, he knew Kurama would come for him.

"That's what I'm counting on... But if he doesn't, I'll kill you, and _then_ take Kurama for myself."

The delinquent growled low at that, watching the same black surroundings pass by over and over again. Finally, Karasu stopped walking, the orb halting suddenly. The sudden jolt threw Yusuke around a little, causing him to stumble slightly. Regaining his composure, he turned to look where Karasu had taken him.

"I suppose we'll have to wait a while, since Kurama will take a long time to get to Kuronue in his weakened condition......" the crow said, sounding as if it was no big deal.

Yusuke sighed, slumping down in the orb, pulling his knees to his chest, there was really nothing he could do.

Karasu seemed to think for a minute. "Now, should I kill you first..? Or should I torture Kurama while you watch?" The teen's chocolate orbs narrowed as he looked at the demon, a look of disgust in the depths of his eyes.

"But.. I would have to take care of Kuronue first.. That would be sure to break Kurama's spirit."

"And you think Kuronue is just gonna give up to you?"

"If Kurama is in danger, what choice would he have?" The teen looked away, a fear for the other welling up inside him.

Karasu laughed. "Once Kurama comes for you, my plan will fall into place, where I can get rid of you and Kuronue. You probably can figure out what will happen to Kurama if I do that......"

"That's _if_ you can get rid of us," Yusuke growled, not looking at the crow before him.

"Well, if you don't want Kurama in danger.."

The other shut his eyes tightly, he was feeling helpless again, and the fear that he held for the other was enough to make him vomit.

"As I thought....." Karasu paused, then started to leave. "I better get into place. Kurama and Kuronue are coming sooner than I thought." The younger teen watched as the demon left, leaving him sitting alone in the darkness for what seemed like forever.

Though it seemed like hours in the emptiness of the broken world, the darkness was soon broken by a bright white flash as Kurama and Kuronue appeared, the fox leaning against the taller demon in his weakened condition.

Yusuke looked over at the two, and said urgently, "Kurama! Please, you have to leave!"

The redhead left Kuronue's side, walking up to the orb and placing his hands on it. "I'm not leaving. Not until I can get you out of here."

Yusuke shook his head, crawling closer to the side. "Please.. you have to leave.. Karasu.. he's.." He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence as he looked at the weakened fox.

Kuronue looked around, keeping a sharp look out for the crow. "Be quick, Kurama," he warned.

"I'm trying," the fox replied, running his hand over the orb, searching for a weakness. The younger teen watched the other in curiousity.

As he continued, the fox gasped as his hand, on a certain spot of the orb, absorbed some of the dark energy. He pulled back his hand, but then replaced it on the same spot, flinching as the energy poured into him. As it did so, the orb thinned and dimmed.

"Kurama, stop!" the younger yelled, seeing him flinch as the dark energy was absorbed into the teen's body. The orb suddenly disappeared as the redhead fell to his knees panting, beads of sweat appearing on his brow.

Yusuke dropped from the orb onto the floor on his feet. He walked to the older boy, embracing him tightly. "We have to leave.."

Kuronue came towards the both of them, concern in his eyes as he watched the fox.

"Well, that worked nicely," Karasu said, suddenly appearing before the three of them. Yusuke looked up to find the demon before them, his eyes narrowed slightly. Kuronue's eyes narrowed as well, glaring at the crow. Kurama moaned slightly, fidgeting in the younger teen's protective embrace.

"You shouldnt've come, Kurama..." Yusuke whispered to the older teen, still staring at the demon.

Kuronue looked at the fox, before his eyes focused back on Karasu. "What did you do to him?"

Karasu laughed. "I did nothing to him. He did it upon himself. But, if you should know, he absorbed much of my energy to free Urameshi.." The younger teen tightened his embrace slightly, still glaring at the crow.

Karasu smirked. "So, what are you planning to do?" he asked tauntingly.

"Firstly, I'm not going to let you carry through with your plan," he growled.

"Well, you're doing a lousy job of it so far.." The teen glared at the demon, having nothing to say. Kuronue growled, getting to his feet.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about you. What are you planning to do, Kurnoue?" the crow mocked. Saying nothing, Kuronue charged at the other demon, his body glowing dangerously, matching Karasu's aura.

Yusuke stood suddenly, eyes wide. _No! We have to fight him together!_ As if hearing the other, the bat froze in his tracks. Quickly, he glanced at the detective. The delinquent glanced back at the bat, then quickly at Kurama, before stepping away from the fox. Kurama moaned quietly, stirring slightly. The dark haired teen glanced once over his shoulder at the older boy before going over to the other two demons.

Karasu laughed. "What are you two going to do about it?"

"I highly doubt you can take both of us.." Yusuke replied, a reddish aura starting to form around the angry teen.

"Well, Urameshi, when you're right, you're right. Which is why I have a backup plan," His eyes began to glow slightly.

"Aah.....!" the redhead cried out suddenly, his body glowing darkly.

The younger teen shuddered slightly when he heard the other cry out, he glanced at Kuronue, hoping the demon could hear his thoughts. _We need to fight him.. if we give in, Karasu is only going to hurt Kurama more than ever.._

Kuronue nodded, ever so slightly. _Agreed,_ the bat replied mentally. _But how do we fight him if he continues to use Kurama as his shield?_

_I'm not sure.._ Yusuke replied mentally, even though he wasn't speaking aloud, you could still tell there was sadness in his words.

Karasu rolled his eyes. "Are you two aware that I can hear your thoughts as well?" he asked, slightly impatient for their stalling.Yusuke growled at the other's words.

Kuronue's eyes glanced at the fox teen before glaring at the other demon. He then looked at Yusuke, his eyes seeming to say, 'It's now or never.' The detective looked at the other from the corner of his eye, nodding ever so slightly. Karasu watched all the while, slightly amused.

Taking the lead, Kuronue charged at the crow. Yusuke fell in behind the bat, the red aura flaming around him and gathering in his right arm. Karasu's eyes suddenly started glowing again. On command, Kurama's eyes opened dark and void of any life. He then jumped up, landing between the two and Karasu.

Both Yusuke and Kuronue stopped dead in their tracks, any thought of attacking long gone as they looked into the lifeless orbs that stared back at them. The detective shuddered as the fox's green eyes pierced into his own chocolate ones.

"Kurama!" the bat called out. But the fox showed no sign of recognition.

"Kurama! Snap out of it!" Yusuke cried, trying to break the other from the dark control that held his mind. "You're protecting the wrong person!" However, just as before, Kurama's reaction was nothing.

Karasu's eyes glowed again, and the fox slowly began to walk towards the two, his body glowing in the same dark light. Yusuke looked from Karasu to Kuronue and finally Kurama. He stepped to the side slightly, hoping the fox would follow him. Kuronue took a step back, knowing full well that he could never fight Kurama. The fox's lifeless eyes looked from the younger teen to the bat, as if trying to debate which to go after.

"If you want to fight someone, Kurama, fight me.." Yusuke replied, looking at Kuronue, his eyes telling the other to go after Karasu.

Kuronue, seeing the look in the detective's eyes, nodded, stepping to the side away from Kurama, trying to get to Karasu. The fox, as if hearing the younger teen, walked toward him. The younger teen walked backwards, drawing the other away from the two demons, Kuronue needed time. Slowly, Kuronue backed out of the fox's sight, heading towards Karasu.

The redhead suddenly charged at the younger teen, pulling a rose out of his hair. In response, the detective leaped backwards away from the elder. _Dodging is all I can do.._

As Kurama quickly snapped his wrist the rose melted into a thorny whip and the redhead lashed it at the delinquent. Yusuke dodged the other's whip, its thorns just barely missing him. As Kurama lashed the whip at Yusuke again, he jumped, a grass in his hand suddenly becoming a long sword, which was then thrust in the delinquent's direction.

Yusuke dodged the whip successfully. The sword, however, came at him quickly and he tried to move out of the way, but the tip of the blade pierced his side. The teen grimaced and put his hands to his side as the wound started to bleed. With the younger teen distracted, the fox thrashed his whip again, successfully snaring it around Yusuke's torso.

Yusuke gasped and cried out in pain as the thorns dug into his flesh. "Kurama.. please.. it's me.." he said, once more trying to snap the one he loved out of the trance. Just as a sign of life flashed in the fox's emerald orbs, Karasu, who was busy fighting Kuronue, looked over at the two His eyes began to glow, deepening his grasp on the fox's mind. In response, the redhead pulled on the whip, tightening the hold it had on the younger teen.

Crying out again, Yusuke tried to pull the whip off him, the thorns lodging themselves in his skin as crimson blood spilled from the wounds. The cry of pain rang in the fox's head, pounding at his heart. Life flooded into his eyes as the whip dropped from his hand, suddenly turning back into a rose.

Dropping to his knees in relief, the younger teen wrapped his arms quickly around his bleeding torso. Tears fell from Kurama's eyes as he looked at the other in pain. He clenched his eyes shut, turning away from the other, opening them again to glare at Karasu.

Yusuke looked up at the other, the loss of blood starting to make him dizzy. "Kurama..?" he called. A light blue aura surrounded the redhead's body when Yusuke looked up, his blurry vision betraying him for a moment.

_Kurnoue!_ the fox called mentally. _Let me handle him...._

Kuronue froze, then jumped and landed next to the redhead. "Are you sure?" he whispered. The fox nodded, a dangerous look in his eyes as he glared at Karasu.

The younger teen was starting to feel tired. "Be careful Kurama.." he whispered, hoping the other had heard him.

Karasu watched with amusement at the fox, until he noticed the strange look in his eyes. In rage, Kurama charged at the crow, not caring at what little chance he had.

Kuronue, however, went to the younger teen and kneeled beside him, his hands glowing as he healed the detective. Yusuke leaned tiredly on the bat for support as he healed him, watching Kurama attack Karasu.

"What are you going to do?" Karasu taunted, as the fox dodged Karasu's bombs. Kurama knew full well that he couldn't dodge forever and he growled.

_There's one option.. _Kurama thought desperatly, _But.. to do that-- I have no other choice..._

Yusuke, still leaning against Kuronue on the sidelines, found that he found barely keep focus or think, but he also couldn't pry his eyes away. "What-- what is he going to do..?"

It was then that Kurama was struk, and his body sent through the air. Landing on the ground, Kurama's light blue aura suddenly began to take the shape of a fox.

Finally finished healing the younger teen, Kuronue looked towards the redhead. "Kurama! Don't!"

"Kurama..." Yusuke whispered, tears starting to form in his chocolate orbs.

The fox glanced over at the two of them over his shoulder, before turning back to look at Karasu, his fox aura engulfing and destroying the crow in a flash of bright light. Yusuke looked slightly relieved when the crow was destroyed, but he continued to watch Kurama tiredly. As the light faded, the redhead collapsed onto the floor.

The younger teen pushed himself up, stumbling forward. "Kurama...!" Kuronue followed after the younger teen.

Yusuke made his way to the other, collapsing to his knees near the fox. "Kurama.." Tears started dripping down his cheeks.

Kneeling next to the fox, the bat placed his hand on his neck, hoping to feel a heartbeat.

"Is.. is he..?" the younger teen started stuttering.

The bat looked up at the other sadly, before looking away.

"N.. no.." the teen whimpered, pulling the older teen closer to him. He wrapped his arms around his redheaded lover tightly as tears started falling down his cheeks faster. The bat looked down at the ground as tears formed in his own eyes.

Yusuke buried his face in the other's chest, sobs wracking his body. "If Kurama isn't here, there isn't anything keeping me here either.." he whispered, his words muffled by the older teen's shirt.

"Kurama died for you...." Kuronue said, though his voice wavered slightly. "Would you really let his sacrifice be for naught?"

The teen didn't say anything, just sat there, the elder in his arms, tears flooding from his eyes. The bat just sat there as well, there was nothing more that he could say.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**The Gift of Oneself  
By IppikiOokami13 and xDarkxMagicianxGirlx  
**  
Disclaimers: Nope.. still don't own anything..

* * *

Authors Notes: This is the long awaited end.. you didn't think we'd really kill Kurama off.. did you?!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Yusuke stepped into the grassy park, a distant look in his eyes which were focused on the ground, his hands buried in his pockets. He had just been walking around, letting his feet take him wherever they felt like carrying him. The sun was setting by the time he actually looked up, and he found that he had made his way to the small lake and cave. _Why am I **here**?_ Tears started welling up in his eyes as he looked at the crystal clear water.

Along the path stood a figure, shadowed by the setting sun. He gazed up at the trees, as his crimson hair was tussled by a small breeze. The ebony haired teen sat at the edge of the water, drawing his knees up to his chest. He had never felt more empty in his life, and he shivered as a small breeze blew by. As the figure walked, he stepped on a branch, causing it to snap. If the teen had heard it, he gave no sign of hearing the small snap, his eyes distant as he looked at the water.

Standing behind the teen, the figure looking at him with sympathetic emerald eyes. "I thought I would find you here," he said softly.

Hearing the familiar voice, the younger teen's eyes widened and he turned to look at the other. "Kurama?"

The fox smiled gently. "Hi Yusuke."

He stood, walking over and embracing the older teen, tears falling from his eyes. "What are... how did?" The teen couldn't find the words he wanted to say, and he was afraid to let the other go.

Kurama returned the embrace. "Kuronue pleaded to Koenma to let me live. After a while, Koenma agreed, at the cost of Kuronue's life, which he accepted."

Yusuke practically sobbed into the other's shirt. "I missed you so much..."

"I've missed you too, and I'm so sorry.."

"Don't be sorry... just don't do that ever again.." Yusuke replied, moving his eyes, which were still filled with tears, to look at the other.

Kurama nodded. "Agreed." He leaned down, gently placing a kiss on the other's forehead.

The younger teen closed his eyes and smiled, he had missed the other's gentle kiss. The elder smiled, tightening his hold on the other. Smile deepening, the younger teen suddenly captured the other's lips. Kurama leaned forward, deepening the kiss. A warmth that had become unfamiliar with the younger teen went through his body and he too leaned closer to the other.

After a moment Kurama pulled back, ending the kiss as he pulled away. Tugging at the other's hand, the redhead silently asked for the delinquent to follow him. The younger followed the other, though still wishing for the warmth that he felt when they were close. The redhead led the other out of the park, through the city just as the streetlights bengan turning on, and into a building nearby. The delinquent cocked his head curiously as he was pulled to a nearby building. Walking a few flights of stairs, Kurama led the other to a room, pulling out a key and unlocking the door, opening it for the younger teen.

Yusuke stepped inside, eyes wide. "Is.. is this..?"

Kurama nodded, closing the door behind him as he entered behind Yusuke. "It's our apartment."

The teen turned and looked at the other, smiling. "When did you get it..?"

The redhead smiled back. "Just today, when I returned."

Yusuke looked around the apartment, taking everything in. The fox followed him, with a smile on his face, as he watched the younger teen observe the place. Turning around, the delinquent smiled at the other. "I suppose I should go get my stuff, huh?" He looked at the other, not really sure if he should, seeing as he hadn't been home for a while.

The redhead flushed slightly. "I already picked up some of your stuff for you. I guess it was a little forward of me, but I guess I just thought.."

Yusuke blinked slightly. "You must've been back a while before you came to the park, ne?"

Kurama smiled shyly. "You wonder why I until the end of the day to find you?" Yusuke nodded slightly in understanding.

"I came back earlier this morning, but I wasn't sure if you'd still be asleep or not. So, I rented this apartment, and went home to get my stuff. My mother looked surprised to see me. Did you tell her anything?"

Yusuke shook his head. "No, but my mom might've called her to ask if she knew what was going on.." he replied quietly.

"Hm. Well, when I went home, she was very surprised to see me. I spent a few hours at home before moving some stuff here. Then I went to your place, hoping to find you there. But, talking to your mother, found that you weren't. So, after moving some of your things, I went straight to the park." He smiled. "You know the rest."

The delinquent nodded gently. "Well, thanks for bringing my stuff over.."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to."

Yusuke smiled gently. "I don't mind, really, I haven't been home much lately anyway.."

Kurama nodded. "That's what Atsuko-san told me. Why is that?"

The younger shrugged slightly, dropping his gaze to the floor. "I don't know. I just didn't feel right being there, I guess."

Slowly, Kurama reached out, gently taking the other's hand and squeezing it comfortably. Yusuke smiled gently when he felt the other squeeze his hand. He looked up, his smile deepening slightly.

The elder smiled as well, gently pulling the other. "Come on, there's one more thing I want to show you."

Yusuke nodded, following the other. Leading the other to a glass door, he opened it, pulling the other out onto a balcony, turning on the lights as the sky was dark. The younger teen walked over to the edge, looking down at the street below. Forgetting that his hand was in the other's, he gently pulled Kurama with him.

Kurama followed the other, not really having a choice. Extending his free hand, he pointed to a certain lake. "That's our spot in the park," he said quietly. "And the view of the sunset is very beautiful to look at." The other teen looked at the places as Kurama pointed to them.

The redhead looked at the other with a small smile. "What do you think?"

"I like it," Yusuke replied, smiling back at the other.

Kurama smiled, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "I was hoping you would."

Yusuke gently rested his head on top of Kurama's, looking at the lake in the park. "I'm glad your back.." he whispered.

"I am too. I never want to leave you."

"I never want you to leave either."

Kurama freed himself from the other, leaning over and gently pressing his lips against the other's. Closing his eyes, Yusuke returned the kiss.

After a moment, the redhead broke the kiss, his face only inches away from the other's. "Tomorrow we'll get the rest of your stuff...." he whispered. Yusuke nodded gently, opening his eyes and looking at the other as he spoke.

Kurama smiled, tucking lose strands of his crimson hair behind his ear. "I'm sure your mother will be pleased to see you're alright."

Resting his head on the other's shoulder he nodded again. "I guess.."

"She's worried about you, you know. You could at least say goodbye to her before you move in with me."

"I know, I will."

The door to Yusuke and Kurama's apartment opened as the redheaded teen entered. With a sigh, he dropped his bag by the door, closing it after him. "To think, only a few more or so years of school." With another sigh, he sat on the couch.

At the same time, Yusuke walked out of the pet shop down the street, smiling happily. There was a small lump in the inside of his jacket where a small, tired, young fox was sleeping. The younger teen made his way up the stairs, nearing the floor the apartment was on. Looking at his watch, he wondered if Kurama would be home from school yet. He looked down when he felt the kit in his jacket move slightly in its sleep.

Kurama frowned when he realized how quiet the place had been since his return.

"Yusuke?" he called, getting to his feet and walking into the bedroom. He was surprised to see that the younger teen wasn't there. Removing his school uniform, the redhead placed it in a basket by the bed, then, in his boxers, walked to the closet, trying to decide what to wear.

Finally, the younger teen reached the apartment door, opening and walking in. "Kurama, you home?" he called.

Seeing the other's book bag on the floor, he started for the bedroom door. Oblivious to the delinquent's return, Kurama pulled out a white turtle-neck shirt, slipping it on, and pulling his long red hair out. The younger teen walked to the bedroom door. Seeing Kurama in a white turtle neck and boxers, he chuckled slightly, leaning on the door frame. Hearing the soft chuckle, the fox turned his eyes to the door, blushing as he saw Yusuke standing there. Quickly, he grabbed a pair of jeans.

Yusuke smiled and turned around, walking into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he unzipped his jacket slightly, not enough though so that the kit inside could be seen.

Pulling on the jeans quickly, Kurama followed the other teen. "Where were you?" he asked, seeing the other's back faced towards him. "I was a little worried when you weren't here."

"I was picking something up," the teen in question replied simply.

"Oh," Kurama careened his head to the side slightly, hoping to see what Yusuke was trying to hide in his jacket. "What was it?"

"You really wanna know?" Yusuke asked, reaching one hand behind him and pulling the other around the couch to stand in front of him. He could feel the small kit stirring slightly in his jacket, but it's movements weren't enough to move the light green fabric.

Curiosity was nipping at the back of Kurama's mind as he nodded once.

Unzipping his jacket, Yusuke pulled his arms out of the sleeves, gently picking the small animal up in his arms and standing directly in front of the older boy, the jacket falling off his shoulders and revealing the small kit blinking tiredly in his arms. "I figured you needed a pet.."

The redhead's emerald eyes widened with surprise, as he gently took the snow-white kit from Yusuke's arms. It looked up at him with curious brown eyes, sniffing him with uncertainty, then gently licked his face. He smiled, looking at the younger teen. "Thank you," he said, stroking the fox's white fur.

Leaning over Yusuke placed a light kiss on the other's cheek. "You're welcome."

The kit yawned slightly, looking at the redhead, then at the delinquent. It let out a small yip. The fox teen smiled. Wrapping an arm around the other's shoulders, Yusuke mirrored the other's smile.

Kurama looked at the other, then at the kit. He held it out, looking into it's deep brown eyes. "Now, what shall I call you?" he said to the baby fox. It yipped again in reply.

"Can't you speak fox or something?" Yusuke asked, stepping away from the other and dropping his arm to his side.

Kurama looked at the other. "Well, sure. But I can also talk normally, and animals can still understand me. It's more of thought than anything else." He looked at the kit. "Besides, he told me that he doesn't have a name."

Gently patting the baby fox on the head, Yusuke looked at the other. "Well, he's yours, so you can name him whatever.."

Kurama smile deepened. "I think I'll call him," he stared into the fox's chocolate eyes, "Yusuke."

A blush formed over the delinquent's cheeks and he looked at Kurama with his own chocolate orbs. "Why would you want to name him that? I don't even think he likes that name."

The little Yusuke gave a yip. Kurama smiled. "He likes it just fine."

The younger teen sighed, smiling at the same time. "I'm going to be outnumbered on everything from now on, aren't I?"

The redhead shrugged. "Depends on his mood. Right, Little Yusuke?"

The fox yipped again, it's eyes shining brightly. Kurama placed the kit on the ground, as it fidgeted in his arms. It rubbed against his legs, before walking over to Yusuke and doing the same. Yusuke looked down at the baby fox rubbing against his legs, then to Kurama. "Guess I picked the right one, hmn?"

Kurama nodded, smiling softly. "He'll fit right in with us." Little Yusuke let out another yip.

Kurama sweat-dropped. "I hope you bought some food with you."

The younger teen laughed a bit nervously. "I was coming back to get the rest of the money I saved for food and things,I didn't really know if the

pet shop had got the fox I had asked for yet.."

"Well, he's hungry."

"Don't worry, I'll go get the money and buy some food for him," with that, Yusuke started to walk past the other into the bedroom. "The pet shop isn't that far away."

"So, I'll come along. We can bring him too," the redhead said, looking down at the kit. "We'll buy a collar for him too."

Yusuke nodded gently, walking into the bedroom and pulling a sock from the back of the closet, where about seventy dollars was stashed. Kneeling down, the redhead gently scratched the kit under the chin. It let out a small sound and another yip.

The fox smile deepened. "I know the feeling," he said softly. "So, welcome home."

Walking back out the younger teen folded the money in half and shoved it in his pocket. "Okay, ready."

The redhead got to his feet, looking at the younger teen. "Alright. Let's go then." The kit seemed to nod in reply.

Walking to the door, Yusuke opened it, and waited for the others to walk out. Kurama walked out, the kit closely behind him, it's bushy white tail waving around in the air. The younger teen chuckled slightly, locking and closing the door behind him and walking down the hall behind the other two.

Kurama slowed his pace slightly, so he was walking next to Yusuke, watching as the little Yusuke ran in front of them, stopped and waited for a while, and then ran again. The redhead chuckled slightly. "He reminds me of when I was a young kit."

"Maybe that's why I liked him," Yusuke replied, looking at the other and smiling gently.

Kurama smiled as well, looking at the other. "But, I only started acting that way after I was abandoned, and after Kuronue found me."

The younger teen looked at the small white fox, as it ran ahead, but didn't go out of sight before stopping and waiting for them.

Kurama's smile deepened. "You really are like Kuronue sometimes."

Looking back, Yusuke tilted his head slightly in confusion.

Kurama smiled as he watched the fox sniff at something curiously before going on his way. "Because of Kuronue, I found a good home after I was

abandoned. The kit, as I would assume, was either abandoned or captured. In any case, because of you, he was able to find a home."

Yusuke smiled back. "I guess if you look at it that way.."

"We're both lucky. This kit and I, to know someone like you."

A small trace of a blush formed on the delinquent's cheeks as they reached the front doors where the kit was waiting for them. Kurama smiled, opening the door to the pet shop. Walking in, Yusuke smiled gently to Kurama and nodded to the owner whom he had seen less than an hour ago.

"You're not returning that kit, are ya?" the owner asked, looking from the kit jumping playfully on the floor to the two boys in front of him.

Kurama shook his head. "Not at all. We're just buying him some food."

The owner nodded. "Well, the pet food is over there." He pointed to an isle in the back.

"We don't get much fox food, so the only thing back there is the expensive stuff next to the dog tag makin' machine." Yusuke nodded in understanding and started walking to the isle they had been directed too.

Grabbing a green collar, Kurama walked behind Yusuke, toward the dog tag machine. The kit barked playfully, jumping a bit.

"I'll get him some food, while you make him a tag," Yusuke replied, walking to the food and finding the small row he was looking for.

Kurama nodded, walking to the machine and, finding an interesting red metal to make a tag with. Smiling slightly, he had a something in mind as he made the tag. Bending down, Yusuke found only one brand of food. Grabbing enough to feed the kit for at least a month, he walked over to the older teen. Taking the rose-shaped tag he had just created, engraved with the name 'Little Yusuke', he attached it to the green collar.

Yusuke looked at the tag and smiled gently. "I think he'll like it."

Kurama nodded. "Let's go pay for this stuff," he said.

Nodding back, they started walking back to the cash register. Yusuke pulled the money out and handed it to Kurama, as he placed everything on the counter.The man at the counter scanned the food then picked up the collar, typing in the numbers on the back into his register. Flipping it over, he looked at the name and pressed the 'enter' button on his keypad. "Little Yusuke, that's an odd name." The numbers came up and he finished. "That'll be 43 dollars."

Kurama handed the amount of money due to the man at the counter.

Taking the money, the man placed it in the register, putting the two items into bag and sliding them across the counter. "Thank you and have a nice day."

Taking the collar out of the bag, Kurama called the kit over, who ran up to him promptly. He gently secured the collar around the young fox's neck, and it yipped happily.

Taking the bag of food, Yusuke smiled gently and started walking to the door. Pushing the door open, the younger walked out and held the door open, waiting for the older teen and the baby fox. Nodding goodbye to the clerk, Kurama walked out, the kit jumping at his heels. Letting the door close behind them, the younger teen walked beside Kurama.

The fox kit yipped, waving his bushy white tail, before running slightly ahead of the two teens. The redhead blinked slightly. Yusuke watched the small kit run ahead of them, then looked at the other. "What's wrong?"

Kurama looked at the delinquent, slight surprise in his eyes. "He just called us his parents.." The younger teen chuckled slightly in response.

The redhead smirked slightly. "You laugh now, _mom_.."

Yusuke sweat-dropped. "_Mom?!"_

"So, you're willing to learn?" Kurama asked the darker haired teen as they sat on the bed. The family of three had gotten home and after feeding the small kit, the two boys had gone into the bedroom. They had mostly been talking about nothing, but the subject of Yusuke not being able to understand Little Yusuke came up.

Yusuke nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'll try my best, anyway.."

Before Kurama could say another word, however, the small white kit walked into the bedroom. Hopping onto the bed, he yipped happily and trotted to the younger teen, sitting on his lap. He yipped again, its tone a bit high.

Looking down at the kit Yusuke tilted his head slightly, gently petting the fox's head. "What did he say?"

Kurama smiled. "He said 'hello'."

Yusuke chuckled slightly, trying to remember what it sounded like.

Little Yusuke let out another yip, though a bit longer and lower than the previous one. Then, it curled up in the other's lap, resting its head on its bushy tail, and fell asleep.

Kurama smiled softly. "I'll have to agree with him on that one."

Yusuke blinked slightly, looking from the sleeping kit in his lap to the older teen.

The smile remained on Kurama's face as he looked up at Yusuke, before resting his head on the other's shoulder. "He said that he's happy to be home."

"Well, I'm happy to give him a home.. both of you..." Yusuke smiled back, pulling the other closer and resting his head on top of the other's.

Kurama chuckled slightly, a slight smirk on his lips. "If I remember correctly, _I'm_ the one paying for this apartment, so technically means that _I'm_ giving _you_ a home."

"I'm sorry," Yusuke replied in the same teasing tone, "I'll be sure to check with you next time."

Kurama laughed softly, making sure not to wake the kit. "Well, in any case, I'm glad that I'm home." Yusuke nodded slightly in agreement. The redhead smiled softly, gently kissing his neck. A shiver ran through the younger, and he smiled, placing a gentle kiss on the other's forehead.The redhead cuddled closer to the younger teen, sighing happily. Yusuke pressed his lips to the other's forehead, smiling happily as well.

Kurama smiled, then, as though he thought of something, pulled away and began to look around the room. Yusuke sat there, watching the other. He was afraid to move because of Little Yusuke who was sleeping in his lap. Opening a drawer, Kurama rummaged through it, then closed it and began looking through another drawer.

"What are you looking for?"

"The pendant Kuronue gave me, I haven't seen it for a while."

"Did you check the closet?" Yusuke asked. "Everything ends up there."

Kurama looked over at the other, a small smile on his face. "Already checked there."

Yusuke thought for a minute, trying to remember where he had seen it last. The redhead sighed slightly. "I promised Kuronue I would take care of it. Then I go and lose it."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find it, Kurama."

Kurama smiled slightly. "Thanks, Yusuke."

The younger teen smiled back. "I'd help you but.. mothers have to watch their children," he replied sarcastically.

Kurama laughed. "Be glad you're not really his mother," he smirked. "You don't have the right equipment." A red blush formed over Yusuke's cheeks at that. The redhead laughed again, then continued to search for the missing pendant.

"Maybe it's under the bed." Yusuke replied. "I always find my missing socks under there."

Kurama looked at the younger teen, the shrugged. "It's worth a shot." Getting down on his knees, the fox checked under the bed.

"Is it down there?"

The elder came up, looking at the younger teen. "No.." He placed a pair of socks on the bed. "But look what I found."

"Hey, I like these ones too." Yusuke grinned.

"Well, you're welcome." Getting to his feet, Kurama said as he left the room, "I'll check somewhere else." Finally, the elder walked back into the room, pendant in hand, a smile on his face.

"Where was it?" Yusuke asked.

"By the vase in the living room."

The younger chuckled slightly. "At least you found it."

Kurama nodded, sitting next to the younger teen. Reaching up, the boy placed the pendant around Yusuke's neck.

Yusuke looked curiously at the pendant around his neck. Sitting up straight, he started to take it off. "Kurama, this is yours. Kuronue gave it to you."

Kurama placed his hands on top of the other teen's, preventing him from removing the jewel. "Yes, Kuronue gave it to me, because it was special to him, as I was. But, because _you're_ special to _me_, I want you to have it." He smiled. "So the two treasures that I'm meant to protect are right here."

Yusuke smiled gently, letting the pendant fall back in place. "Thanks Kurama.."

The redhead smiled, placing a soft kiss on the other's cheek. Yusuke's smiled deepened, and leaned as close as he could, resting his head on the other's shoulder. Kurama wrapped an arm around the other, gently pulling him closer. "I love you," he whispered, resting his head on top of the other's.

The teen closed his eyes, gently nuzzling closer to the older teen. "I love you too, Kurama."


End file.
